O Imperdoável
by Mila Fawkes
Summary: Ao colocar os pés para fora de Hogwarts, na noite em que Dumbledore foi assassinado, Draco teve certeza de que sua vida jamais seria a mesma. Imperdoável aos olhos da Sociedade Bruxa, bem como aos olhos de Voldemort, não conseguia encontrar seu lugar.
1. A morte de Draco

**Sinopse: **Ao colocar os pés para fora de Hogwarts, na noite em que Dumbledore foi assassinado, Draco teve certeza de que sua vida jamais seria a mesma. Imperdoável aos olhos da Sociedade Bruxa - bem como aos olhos de Voldemort -não conseguia encontrar seu lugar.

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence... somente a minha imaginação podre e bizarra.

* * *

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 1 – A morte de Draco

A noite estava fria e o cheiro de sangue e morte pairava no ar. Draco podia sentí-lo impregnado em suas narinas, enquanto caminhava aos tropeços para longe do castelo de Hogwarts. Olhou mais uma vez para trás, procurando encontrar algum indício de que tudo não passara de um sonho ruim. Mas de novo seus olhos encontraram os homens mascarados de longas capas pretas à seguirem-no pela floresta.

- Ai! – Draco gritou, se desequilibrando e torcendo o pé ao ser brutalmente empurrado por Snape.

- Cale a boca e entre de uma vez. – o ex-professor de poções estava com uma expressão ilegível, seus olhos frios fixados em Draco. – Não podemos perder tempo.

Apesar da dor aguda em seu tornozelo, obedeceu sem pestanejar entrando pela passagem precária da caverna, ainda segurando a Mão da Glória. Estava atordoado com a cena na torre de Astronomia. Nunca imaginou que a morte de Dumbledore pudesse afetá-lo de tal maneira.

Não sabia como estava se sentindo. Seus sentimentos variavam entre desespero – por ter fracassado na missão – e alívio – por não ter sido tecnicamente o assassino do diretor. A única coisa que sabia era que Voldemort o castigaria. E também à sua mãe.

Seu pai jamais o perdoaria por ter desonrado o nome da família Malfoy. Draco era um covarde sem atitude, que passava horas se lamentando no banheiro feminino para o fantasma de uma menina sangue-ruim. Se Lucio soubesse disso, provavelmente o deserdaria. Não que isso tivesse muita importância agora, já que em pouco tempo estaria morto.

Tudo estava indo como o planejado, os Comensais estavam dentro de Hogwarts graças à sua singular esperteza. Só não conseguia entender porque não pôde simplesmente matar o maldito diretor. Sua situação seria totalmente diferente se tivesse ido até o final. A essas horas estaria com o seu melhor sorriso estampado no rosto, esperando ansiosamente pelas glórias que receberia.

Seu estômago afundou quando lembrou das palavras de Dumbledore: _"Você não é um assassino, Draco." _Como poderia saber? Ele era apenas um velho caduco, que tinha uma mania idiota de meter o enorme nariz pontudo naquilo que não lhe dizia respeito. Draco odiava o olhar que ele lançava por detrás daqueles ridículos oclinhos de meia-lua. Era quase como se sentir transparente.

Lembrar do olhar de Dumbledore instantes antes de sua morte também não ajudava em sua tentativa de se manter calmo. Em momento algum ele pareceu temer a morte e em seus olhos azuis havia apenas cansaço e tristeza. Como um velho desarmado e ferido, que não conseguia nem se manter em pé, poderia aparentar tamanha tranquilidade?

Draco não pôde evitar de sentir uma certa admiração pelo diretor. Se fosse ele no lugar de Dumbledore, com certeza teria desabado em prantos, implorando por sua vida miserável. Também não pôde evitar de sentir um certo nojo de sua pessoa, a visão de si mesmo implorando algo era deplorável.

Snape andava à passos largos, sempre com a varinha em punho. Eles caminharam por um bom tempo, passando por pedaços de difícil acesso, onde raízes grossas pendiam pelo teto baixo e frequentemente gotas geladas caíam sobre suas cabeças.

Estava cansado de tanto andar, seus olhos já estavam pesados e apesar de saber que em breve enfrentaria o pior pesadelo de sua vida, não conseguia afastar de sua mente o desejo secreto de que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho ruim e que ao abrir os olhos, se encontraria em sua cama quentinha na mansão Malfoy. Continuaram andando até que o líder dos Comensais estacou diante de outra passagem. Snape virou-se para Draco e gesticulou para que entrasse.

Mais uma vez obedeceu, o tornozelo latejando enquanto descia alguns degraus se esgueirando pelas laterais, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não deixar a Mão da Glória se espatifar no chão. Olhou para trás onde havia deixado Snape e os outros comensais e uma luz verde lampejou nas paredes. Seguida de outra. E mais outras.

Draco sabia o que era e tentou se esconder sentando sobre os degraus. Completamente inútil, já que não havia nada ali que pudesse o proteger. Apanhou imediatamente a varinha em seu bolso, segurando-a firme. Sentiu o coração chegar à garganta por diversas vezes, enquanto ouvia gritos e o som de corpos sendo arremessados para longe. Quando o barulho finalmente cessou, reconheceu a figura mórbida de Snape apontando a varinha em sua direção no topo da escada.

- Mas o que...? – iria perguntar algo mas logo sentiu seu tornozelo machucado ficar dormente e em seguida parar de doer. – Professor Snape, o que foi que...

- Foi necessário. – Snape respondeu, desviando o olhar. – Está melhor? – perguntou, mudando de assunto, se referindo ao tornozelo de Draco que ele havia curado com o feitiço.

- Mas...

- Cale a boca, Draco. Apenas me escute. – olhando mais atentamente para o ex-professor, ele pôde constatar que seu rosto estava contorcido numa expressão de dor. – Voldemort irá matá-lo se descobrir que você não foi até o final. Eu sei que você tem alguma noção de Oclumência, sua tia Bellatrix fez um bom trabalho lhe ensinando, mas não será suficiente para bloquear a entrada de Voldemort pois você está demasiado enfraquecido. Não tente esconder que não teve coragem de cumprir a missão, apenas faça com que ele não descubra sobre a sua conversa com Dumbledore. Eu pensarei em algo. – Draco ignorou a parte em que Snape lhe acusava de ser covarde, estava cansado demais para se prender a detalhes e rapidamente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu não quero morrer... – confidenciou, a voz falhando em sua garganta. Snape tentou dissimular o receio que sentia, falhando miseravelmente. Draco fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força. E mais uma vez sentiu o estômago afundar, quando a imagem de sua mãe surgiu em seus pensamentos. – E a minha mãe, o que acontecerá com ela?

- Não sei. Apenas seja forte, que eu cuidarei para que continue vivo. Quanto ao resto, não há nada que eu possa fazer. – disse por fim, estendendo uma mão para que Draco se levantasse.

* * *

Quando chegaram à sede, Voldemort estava sentado à frente da lareira, acariciando a cabeça de Nagini, como se fosse um dócil bichinho de estimação.

- Boas notícias, espero... – ele virou sua face sem nariz para Draco. O menino conteve uma exclamação de terror ao fitar aqueles olhos de serpente.

- Sim, Milorde, Dumbledore está morto. – a voz de Snape não parecia carregada de emoção alguma, assim como seu rosto.

Voldemort riu com gosto. Draco observava as vestes do meio-humano à sua frente chacoalharem com as gargalhadas. Gargalhadas amargas, frias e sem emoção. Era um ser bizarro, ele não pôde deixar de pensar.

- Porém, – continuou o ex-professor, ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort lhe lançava um olhar indagativo – sinto lhe dizer, Milorde, mas perdemos alguns dos nossos na batalha.

Houve um momento de silêncio e Draco imaginou que Voldemort fosse ter algum tipo de reação violenta ao saber da perda de alguns de seus leais servos. Mas o que se seguiu foi apenas um lamúrio fraco, relacionado à falta de competência de seus comensais.

- Jamais me deparei com tamanha incompetência. A cada dia mais e mais comensais são apanhados, é preciso vasculhar o mundo mágico em busca de bruxos aptos à seguirem meus comandos. – de repente, Draco sentiu os olhos de Voldemort pousarem sobre si. – Mas então, vejo que o subestimei garoto. – o Lord das Trevas não afirmava, isso era uma pergunta e Draco não saberia como respondê-la. Não teria coragem de admitir que falhara na missão.

- Milorde... – Snape fez menção de responder por Draco, mas Voldemort o impediu com um gesto de mão.

Draco sentia seu corpo e mente fracos, como se pudesse ser derrubado por uma simples brisa. Não possuía forças para impedir Voldemort de entrar em sua mente. Uma névoa cinzenta passou por seus olhos enquanto ele tentava esconder o pânico que sentiu na Torre de Astronomia. As palavras de Dumbledore ecoavam em seu pensamento sem que ele pudesse contê-las.

- Você não merece a honra de servir à Lord Voldemort. – a voz sibilante ecoou pela sala silenciosa. – Eu deveria saber. Tal pai, tal filho. O fracasso é herança de família? – Draco olhou para Voldemort, a raiva começando a aflorar em sua pele. Porém o medo era maior e ele continuou escutando as ofensas calado. – Mais um Malfoy que me decepciona... Crucio!

A dor que sentiu foi a de dezenas de facas o cortando por dentro. Não podia respirar, seu pulmão parecia ter sido fatiado em mil pedaços. Tudo dentro dele parecia estar sendo estraçalhado. E seus gritos desesperados não fizeram seu mestre sentir pena. A dor foi embora, mas pouco tempo depois voltou com mais intensidade.

Procurou pelos olhos negros de Snape e tudo o que encontrou foi uma aparente indiferença. Sentiu ódio. E dor. E a dor e o ódio se intercalavam, até que seus sentidos estavam quase mortos. Voldemort levantou a varinha no momento em que a Narcisa adentrou a sala.

- Milorde! Eu lhe imploro misericórdia! Por favor, Milorde! – ela se curvou perante os pés de Voldemort, segurando-lhe a ponta das vestes, deixando de lado toda a pose que manteve desde que se entendera por gente. – Deixe-o viver, mestre! – pediu num sussurro, já aos prantos.

O bruxo fitou Narcisa com um sorriso maquiavélico. Draco não imaginava o quanto Lord Voldemort poderia ser cruel.

- Com esses gritinhos fracos você não serve nem pra me divertir, moleque! – deu um sorriso com sua imitação de boca. – Agora vejamos... creio que seria mais proveitoso utilizar as maldições em sua mãe. Isso o faria pagar por ter falhado em sua missão. – ele olhou divertido para o homem que assistia a cena do canto da sala, ignorando o olhar de pavor que Draco lhe lançara. – Rabicho, meu caro, a cada dia que passa a minha crueldade se torna mais criativa. Tortura é uma arte, portanto aprenda a apreciá-la com o Mestre.

Draco tentou levantar-se mas foi inútil. Observou Voldemort apontar a varinha na direção de sua mãe e fazê-la cair no chão, rogando por piedade entre os gemidos de dor.

- Pare! – gritou cuspindo sangue. Estava com os olhos cinzentos fixos em Voldemort, a ira crescendo cada vez mais em seu peito. Num assomo de raiva, Draco gritou reunindo toda a coragem que nunca tivera ao longo de sua vida. – DEIXE-A, VOLDEMORT!

Voldemort gargalhou. Fitou novamente os olhos do menino, que continuava a encará-lo com ódio.

- Quem você pensa que é para me mandar parar? – sibilou perigosamente. – Mas se quiser tentar fazê-lo, sinta-se à vontade para isso. E arque com as consequências que seu ato lhe acarretará.

Draco cuspiu sangue mais uma vez e sentiu uma pontada no peito. Esforçou-se para ficar de pé, mas a cada frustrante tentativa, voltava ao chão com uma sensação enorme de impotência. Voldemort gargalhou novamente, divertindo-se com o sofrimento e desespero do garoto.

- Você é um caso perdido. – disse Voldemort com desdém. Narcisa continuava caída no chão, enquanto o bruxo apontava a varinha em sua direção fazendo um movimento circular com ela. Em seguida um jato arroxeado saíu de sua ponta, acertando-a em cheio.

Narcisa apertou as mãos com força e deu um grito agudo, cheio de dor. Pequenos furos surgiram em sua face pálida e começaram a aumentar de tamanho. Draco viu, como em um terrível pesadelo, a pele de sua mãe derretendo lentamente, como se tivesse sido salpicada por ácido, enquanto ela se debatia gritando. Estava com a face em carne-viva e sangrando sem parar. Draco não conseguia dizer nada, não conseguia gritar, muito menos se mexer.

Aos poucos, uma pele arroxeada foi tomando conta do rosto desfigurado, como se fosse uma cicatrização. Narcisa levou as mãos ao que antes poderia ser considerado um dos mais belos rostos do mundo bruxo. Outro grito aterrorizante saiu de seus lábios, abafando as gargalhadas de Voldemort. Draco olhou para a figura de sua mãe, agora desmaiada sobre o tapete verde, o rosto banhado em sangue.

- Eu adorava esse tapete. Tinha um valor sentimental muito grande pra mim. – Voldemort fitava o sangue de Narcisa escorrendo de seu rosto com nojo. – Rabicho, tire isso da minha frente e recupere o tapete. Terminarei com ela mais tarde.

Draco escutava a tudo calado. A dor em seu peito já não o afetava, nada à sua volta parecia real. Ele então entendia o que estava acontecendo. Aquela mulher que saiu da sala carregada por Rabicho não era Narcisa, mas sim um fruto de sua imaginação ridícula.

Logo acordaria em sua cama e correria para os braços de sua mãe, como sempre fizera quando pequeno. Mais um pouco e tudo estaria acabado, tudo voltaria a ser como antes e Draco sairia de vassoura pelo quintal de sua mansão, sentindo o vento forte de encontro ao rosto, para esquecer o sonho ruim. Fechou os olhos, esperando que aquele pesadelo acabasse em breve. Mas quando os abriu novamente, suas esperanças de que aquilo tudo não fosse real se esvairam completamente.

- Serei misericordioso com você, criança. Seu sofrimento não me interessa mais. Devo aproveitar o momento de fragilidade na Ordem e criar estratégias de ataque ao lado dos meus fiéis servos... – apontou novamente a varinha para Draco. – Avada...

- Permita-me, milorde. – A voz de Snape se fez ouvir, interrompendo o feitiço que seria lançado por Voldemort. E Draco se permitiu odiá-lo mais uma vez antes que a morte chegasse. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ele não conseguia compreender porque Snape deixou que sua mãe sofresse daquela maneira. Mas tudo sumiu de sua mente, quando viu o ódio transbordando pelos olhos do ex-professor no momento em que sua voz fria gritou, após o consentimento do Lord das Trevas: – AVADA KEDAVRA!

E no momento seguinte, o corpo de Draco jazia inerte no chão.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Essa é a minha primeira fic, portanto não esperem muita coisa...

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	2. A dor da morte

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 2 – A dor da morte

Uma voz familiar pronunciou seu nome. A voz estava distante, quase não podia ouví-la. A primeira coisa que sentiu quando abriu os olhos, foi dor. Uma dor intensa, que corria por todos os seus ossos e músculos. E um gosto de sangue misturado com algo que ele não conseguia identificar.

- Levante-se. – a voz que ele ouviu era a de Snape. Porém não tinha mais aquela frieza de quando ele lhe lançou a maldição na frente de Voldemort. Mas como poderia? Estava vivo então? – Vamos, Draco. Levante-se.

- Mas o que... o que aconteceu? – perguntou rouco, sentindo a garganta se fechar e tossindo desenfreadamente. Sua boca estava seca e Draco quase não sentia a língua, apenas o gosto forte de sangue. Aos poucos sua visão foi clareando, a escuridão se dissipando até que ele pôde ver o rosto de Snape o fitando com um semblante preocupado. Tentou levantar o corpo, mas ele não parecia querer obedecer. Deixou a cabeça pender para o lado e cuspiu o sangue que estava acumulado em sua boca.

Bem como sua visão, os acontecimentos recentes foram voltando aos poucos, para o desespero de Draco. O ódio nos olhos de Snape, o sorriso doentio de Voldemort, o jato de luz verde vindo em sua direção... e o nada. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar enquanto tentava desesperadamente se sentar, seus braços tremiam como nunca, dificultando todo o processo.

- Sei o que está pensando. – Snape falou, entregando um copo com água para Draco que, fazendo um enorme esforço, o bebeu com urgência. – Foi necessário, eu não tive escolha. Voldemort o mataria se eu não tivesse me prontificado à fazê-lo em seu lugar.

- Claro! E pra me salvar daquele cara-de-cobra, ao invés de lançar um feitiço _nele_, você lança um Avada em _mim_. – Draco tentava parecer ameaçador com seu dedo trêmulo em riste, mas tudo o que conseguiu parecer foi uma criança mimada e desesperada, o que não estava longe da verdade. Sua voz ainda estava rouca, mas já conseguia falar sem tossir. – Genial! Quer aplausos? Eu adoraria fazê-lo, mas eu não consigo controlar as minhas malditas mãos!

Snape não respondeu à provocação do ex-aluno e estendeu a mão ajudando-o a se levantar, mas Draco não conseguia manter-se de pé.

- Vamos, garoto! Você tem que ir embora daqui! – o ex-professor apressou-o. Como num estalo, Draco se lembrou de algo. Seu estômago revirou mais algumas vezes enquanto um rosto desfigurado gritava em sua mente.

- Cadê minha mãe? – perguntou em tom urgente, ignorando os apelos de Snape.

- Você precisa sair imediatamente dos arredores da sede ou Voldemort poderá sentir sua presença. – Snape preferiu ignorá-lo também.

- Cadê a minha mãe? O que aquele desgraçado fez com ela? – o desespero aumentou. – Eu não vou sair daqui sem Narcisa! – ele gritou o mais alto que pôde com sua voz falha.

Snape olhou-o friamente e o sangue de Draco gelou. Não podia estar acontecendo tudo isso com ele.

- Narcisa está morta. – Snape disse simplesmente. Draco olhava para o homem à sua frente sem conseguir esboçar qualquer reação. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando apagar as imagens de sua mãe da memória. Narcisa estava morta e a culpa era dele. Toda dele. – Vamos embora daqui.

Draco deixou-se levar pelo ex-professor, não tinha forças para tentar se livrar. E enquanto seguia apoiado no ombro de Snape para fora daquela sede imunda, a morte de sua mãe não saía de sua cabeça.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo andando, sem parar para descansar nem por um momento, Snape puxou a varinha de suas vestes e murmurou um feitiço para que Draco fosse carregado por uma maca flutuante. De certo já tinham saído dos domínios de Lord Voldemort e poderiam usar magia novamente.

Eles pararam em frente a um enorme salgueiro, perdido no meio da floresta. Devia ser muito antigo, a julgar pelo tamanho de seu tronco. Bateu com a varinha na árvore, em uma sequência rápida. Um buraco pequeno, que Draco não havia notado, se alargou em seguida revelando uma abertura suficientemente grande para um homem de porte médio passar.

Snape adiantou-se para dentro e puxou Draco, que ainda estava na maca, deixando-o em um canto afastado. Aquele era um esconderijo subterrâneo. Nas paredes haviam muitas prateleiras cheias de frascos e vidros com aparência medonha. O bruxo pegou alguns deles e misturou-os, colocando o conteúdo no pequeno caldeirão sobre o fogo já aceso.

- Aqui, tome isso. Vai se sentir melhor. – Snape entregou-lhe uma poção, que borbulhava incessantemente e tinha um cheiro suspeito.

- Como eu vou saber se não é veneno? – perguntou em tom amargo, deixando transparecer toda a sua repulsa pelo ex-professor.

- Se eu quisesse vê-lo morto, teria deixado Voldemort cuidar de você. – Snape suspirou cansado, já parecendo prever as cenas que Draco faria. – Ora vamos, Draco, não seja tolo! Você precisa tomar essa poção, senão poderá realmente morrer! Ela lhe dará algum tempo para chegar até a ajuda e lá você poderá se tratar. Pensa que só porque está vivo, a maldição que eu lancei em você não lhe fará mal nenhum? Pois está enganado.

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu comigo? _Porque_ eu ainda estou vivo? Você me lançou uma maldição de morte, então seria lógico que a essas horas eu estivesse _morto_! – ele gritou tudo de uma vez só, sentindo o sangue subir-lhe à garganta novamente. Cuspiu mais uma vez o líquido vermelho, para o desespero do ex-professor.

- Engula a porcaria da poção! – Snape gritou também, perdendo a paciência. Draco resolveu obedecê-lo, afinal, se Snape quisesse mesmo matá-lo já o teria feito. Isso era fato.

Virou o conteúdo alaranjado do frasco rapidamente, sentindo a garganta queimar. Em seguida uma dor terrível se apoderou de seu corpo e Draco teve certeza de que estava sendo envenenado. Ele era mesmo um tolo.

- Maldito! – berrou com as mãos na garganta, tentando em vão fazer com que aquela dor cessasse. Snape apenas o fitava com indiferença. Aos poucos a dor foi passando e ele sentiu um formigamento estranho no peito, que subia por seu pescoço. Quis gritar, mas tudo o que saiu de sua boca foi uma mistura de sangue coagulado e saliva, que ele cuspiu imediatamente.

Logo depois, Draco conseguiu respirar sem dor e percebeu que estava em condições de se levantar. Receoso, colocou um dos pés pra fora da maca conjurada por Snape e prostrou-se diante do bruxo, que o observava atento.

- Não se deixe enganar por essa sensação de bem-estar. Você está muito ferido e tudo o que eu fiz foi retardar a sua dor. Quando encontrar a _ajuda_, certifique-se de que vai receber o tratamento adequado à pessoas na sua... atual situação.

Draco ponderou sobre o que deveria dizer a Snape. Ele não o matou, mas isso não significava que poderia confiar nele. Dumbledore confiava plenamente em Snape e provavelmente, à essas horas, devia estar sendo preparado para o próprio enterro. Narcisa também confiava nele e...

Mais uma vez a imagem de sua mãe caída no chão, rodeada por sangue passou por sua mente. Lutou com todas as forças para livrar-se dela, precisava manter-se controlado para poder agir com cautela e sensatez. Mas os gritos ainda estavam ecoando por todos os lados e a dor... sentiu na pele a dor da quase morte, mas a dor da morte de sua mãe era insuportável. Forçou-se a pensar no que deveria fazer, antes que não tivesse mais condições de raciocinar.

- Em primeiro lugar, que maldita ajuda é essa? – perguntou calmamente.

- Você saberá mais tarde, Draco. Eu preciso pensar mais sobre o assunto para poder lhe dizer o que fazer.

- Como assim mais tarde? Eu quero saber agora e... – o loiro se exaltou e o ex-professor levantou uma das mãos, sinalizando para que ele se calasse. Draco abaixou o tom de voz quando continuou. – Certo... em segundo, qual é o meu maldito estado? – perguntou aborrecido por não obter resposta alguma à sua primeira pergunta.

- Como bem sabe, eu proferi uma maldição de morte em você. Calculei a intensidade necessária para que você apenas _parecesse_ morto aos olhos de Voldemort. – Snape parecia incomodado. – Porém é algo muito incomum de se fazer e eu... desconheço as consequências que isso acarreta.

Draco acomodou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa de trabalho de Snape. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer, nem o que perguntar. Sua mente estava fervilhando de dúvidas e pensamentos confusos.

- Não, não é a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Potter, se é o que quer saber. A situação é completamente diferente. Você recebeu o impacto total do feitiço sem nenhuma proteção, apesar de não ter sido forte o suficiente para matá-lo.

- Entendo...

"Deixe todo o ódio que existe em você fluir em suas veias, meu filho. A Arte das Trevas é como se fosse uma grande engrenagem e sem esses sentimentos a maldição não funciona da maneira desejada. O ódio é essencial." – de repente as palavras de seu pai surgiram em sua mente. Era uma lembrança tão distante agora.

Do fundo de seu desespero, a única coisa que Draco sabia, era que precisava manter-se vivo para vingar-se de Voldemort. Faria com que ele pagasse por toda a dor causada à sua mãe, bem como pela morte dela.

- O que eu devo fazer agora? – perguntou com a voz fria e em um falso tom controlado.

Snape pareceu analizar a situação por uns instantes, mas logo respondeu.

- Você precisa verificar o seu grau de enfermidade e em seguida se prourar o tratamento adequado. Vou enfeitiçar uma vassoura para que chegue até a _ajuda_. – o bruxo colocou uma das mãos no ombro do jovem e continuou. – Mas antes de você partir, eu preciso lhe esclarecer certas coisas, Draco.

- Certo. – o loiro assentiu, incomodado com a mão de Snape em seu ombro. – Comece então.

Snape observou Draco por um instante, parecia estar lutando contra algo em seu interior, era visível o seu desagrado ao ter que tocar nesse assunto.

- Eu sou um espião. – disse sem rodeios, esperando uma reação agressiva vinda do ex-aluno. Mas Draco apenas riu amargo.

- Isso eu já sei, me conte alguma novidade! – ele observou a feição de Snape se contorcer e logo tudo se esclareceu em sua mente. Levantou-se rapidamente, afastando-se do bruxo, que o olhava apreensivo. – Você... _você_ é o traidor! – seu tom não era de acusação, mas sim de choque e surpresa.

Por todo esse tempo, ele sabia que havia um espião de Dumbledore entre eles, mas nunca imaginou que fosse Snape, um dos melhores Comensais de Voldemort. Afinal, ele estava em Hogwarts justamente para espionar os planos do velho caduco.

A lembrança da recente morte do diretor fez com que tudo girasse e se perdesse à sua volta. Entrou em pânico ao constatar que poderia ser pego enquanto procurava a tal _ajuda_. Seria mandando direto para Azkaban, não havia dúvidas. O medo crescia enquanto passavam por sua cabeça as possibilidades de ir para o mesmo lugar onde seu pai estava. A voz de Snape tirou-o de seus pensamentos, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

- Sim, sou eu. – Draco estava confuso, se Snape estava do lado de Dumbledore, então porque o matou? O ex-professor tinha uma sombra em seus olhos quando interrompeu suas reflexões novamente. – Foi necessário.

- Pare de me dizer que "foi necessário"! E pare de ler a minha maldita mente! – o loiro sibilou.

- Então a mantenha fora de meu alcance. – Snape sorriu tristemente antes de continuar. – Dumbledore... era como um pai para mim. – disse como se tirasse um peso de suas costas.

Draco desviou os olhos, incomodado com a visão de um Snape sentimental, que ele não conhecia até então.

- Se isso é mesmo verdade, como teve coragem? – procurava escolher bem as palavras, essa era realmente uma situação estranha entre os dois. Sempre foram cúmplices durante os anos em Hogwarts, porém conversas que envolvessem emoções eram sempre deixadas de lado, já que nenhum dos dois sabia lidar muito bem com sentimentos. – Dumbledore implorou por sua misericórdia antes de morrer.

- Está enganado. Um bruxo como ele jamais faria tal coisa. – Snape parecia ligeiramente ofendido, como se a menção da covardia de Dumbledore perante à morte certa fosse algo inaceitável.

- Mas eu o ouvi, eu estava lá! Ele pediu...

- Ele pediu para que eu fizesse aquilo que deveria ser feito. – deu o assunto por encerrado, virando-se para a mesa de trabalho. – E isso é um assunto que somente diz respeito à mim e à Dumbledore.

- Que está morto! – Draco não pôde evitar de completar, mas em seguida se arrependeu. Sabia bem a dor que a perda de um ente querido causava, apesar de não estar realmente certo sobre o que Dumbledore significava para o ex-professor. Snape encarou-o com olhos frios.

- Como era de sua vontade. É a única coisa que posso lhe dizer. Você não compreenderia. Isso vai muito além dos deveres de pai e filho, que infelizmente são os únicos que você conhece.

Ficaram ali por algum tempo, Draco observava calado enquanto Snape, compenetrado, preparava algo no caldeirão. Em seguida, ele entregou dois frascos com poções para o loiro, que guardou-as nos bolsos das vestes.

- Durante a viagem o efeito da poção que lhe dei passará e será necessário tomar mais um vidro. Não estou certo de que apenas dois sejam suficientes, portanto não desvie o curso programado da vassoura e não pare por motivo algum. – lançou-lhe um olhar severo. – Entendido?

- Sim senhor... – respondeu azedo, irritado por ter que obedecer Snape. – Pode me dizer agora aonde eu devo procurar ajuda?

- Creio que já deve ter ouvido falar... d'A Toca. – Snape sorriu internamente, analisando a ironia da situação de seu protegido. Tantos anos de repulsa pelos Weasleys e agora o único lugar que Draco poderia conseguir ajuda era na casa deles.

* * *

**  
N/A: **O começo é assim meio dramático porque eu queria fazer a minha versão sobre os acontecimentos do sexto livro e convenhamos, não haveria clima para romance assim que Draco saísse de Hogwarts, depois da morte de Dumbledore, não é? Mas quem curte D/G é só acompanhar a fic, prometo que vai rolar 'algum' _action_, rs... talvez lá pelo final. XX 

Esse é um momento de transição na vida dele, acredito que com todo esse sofrimento ele tende a encarar a vida de uma perspectiva diferente e passará a enxergar o mundo com outros olhos. Mas claro, nunca deixando de lado a _"essência Malfoy"._

**Agradecendo... **

estrelinha W.M ---> Tá meio dramaticazinha mesmo, não? Mas logo as coisas melhoram para o Draco, pode ter certeza! Eu sou fã de carteirinha do loirinho sonserino! Valeu pela review e espero que você curta o segundo capítulo, que ainda tá bem cheio de drama, rs!

Sett ---> Obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que te agradou! Eu fiquei super chateada com o final do livro 6, apesar do Draco ter ganhado destaque nele. Acho que escrevendo essa fic eu vou estar _amenizando_ um pouco da minha frustração, hehehe! ;D

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	3. Estranha ajuda

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 3 – Estranha ajuda

- O quê? – Draco perguntou debilmente depois de abrir e fechar a boca várias e seguidas vezes, em tentativas frustrantes de protesto.

- Que parte de "procurar ajuda com os Weasleys" você não entendeu? – Snape respondeu frio e a expressão abobada de Draco mudou radicalmente para uma encolerizada.

- É claro que eu entendi o que você disse, não sou nenhum idiota! – Draco sibilou, indignado. – O que eu quero saber é de onde foi que você tirou essa idéia absurda!

- Não é absurda.

Draco encarou o ex-professor como se ele tivesse se transformado em um elfo pululante cor-de-rosa. A algum tempo atrás ele debocharia de Snape, perguntando-lhe se a esclerose adiantada era resultado dos anos em companhia de Dumbledore, mas agora era tudo sério demais para piadas. E Draco não tinha vontade alguma de fazer piadas. Seu coração estava dilacerado pela morte violenta de sua mãe e o rosto desfigurado dela não saía de sua mente. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e procurar algum sentido na "sugestão" de Snape, mas não encontrou. Era realmente absurdo.

- Eu jamais sairia vivo daquele lugar! – forçou a mente tentando imaginar uma recepção calorosa, cheia de balões e abraços ao entrar no chiqueiro que os Weasleys chamavam de "casa", mas tudo o que conseguiu visualizar foi um ambiente onde o vermelho era predominante, desde os cabelos até os rostos com feições assassinas virados para ele. – Se for pra morrer no barraco daquele bando de ruivos pobretões, eu prefiro morrer pelas mãos de Voldemort. É menos indigno!

- Draco, eles são os únicos que podem te prestar algum socorro! É a sua única opção, aceite isso! Ao menos durante algum tempo... – Snape passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos oleosos, olhando impaciente para Draco, que continuava a fitá-lo com descrença. – É preciso, entenda isso.

- Eu não vou! O que você quer que eu faça? Que me ajoelhe diante deles e implore por perdão? Que eu diga que tudo o que eu fiz foi pra tentar salvar a minha maldita vida e a da minha mãe? Que apesar de tudo Voldemort a matou e teria matado a mim também se eu não tivesse sido salvo pelo meu ex-professor, que é, ora vejam só que coincidência, o assassino de Dumbledore?

Snape fitava Draco com pesar, a determinação oscilando ao olhar para o menino desesperado à sua frente. Fez menção de começar a falar, mas Draco continuou a despejar sua revolta, numa explosão de sentimentos sufocados que faziam seu rosto pálido alcançar tons de vermelho nunca antes conseguidos.

- Ah, mas é claro... eles vão se debulhar em lágrimas por pena de mim! E, com sorte, em dez minutos eu já vou estar fazendo companhia para o meu pai! – o tom de voz aumentava e a rouquidão se tornava mais perceptível. – Eu disse _com sorte_, porque isso seria na melhor das hipóteses, já que na pior eu estaria fazendo companhia para a _minha mãe_!

- Por favor, Draco, seja razoável. – Snape pediu, numa última tentativa.

- Eu não tenho que ser razoável! Aquele bastardo acabou com a minha mãe na minha frente! Acabou com a minha vida, com a minha família! Você quase me matou e agora eu tenho que tomar essas malditas poções pra poder ficar de pé! Eu não tenho mais futuro, as minhas opções são AZKABAN ou MORTE! E você vem me dizer pra tentar ser _razoável_? – as palavras saíam da boca de Draco sem que ele se desse conta do que dizia. Algumas veias saltavam do seu pescoço e têmporas. – Pois eu estou cansado de tentar ser razoáv...

- CHEGA! – Snape gritou batendo com a mão na mesa de trabalho. Draco assustou-se com a explosão repentina de seu ex-professor, mas não deixou transparecer. Engoliu em seco, temendo o que viria a seguir. – Chega, Draco! Eu lhe proíbo de cair nessa crise de auto-piedade novamente! Sei que está passando por coisas terríveis, mas agora é hora de agir como um homem e não como um moleque assustado!

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do lugar e Draco percebeu que Snape estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele. E constatou também, numa análise mais profunda da situação, que eles não eram os únicos. Muita gente estava sofrendo com essa guerra e a maioria não se deixava cair, muito pelo contrário, se agarrava aos seus ideais com mais afinco. Porque ele bancaria o menino mimado? Oh sim... porque ele _era _um menino mimado.

- Bem... eu... estou apenas um pouco nervoso. – baixou os olhos, envergonhado. Snape não tinha mais obrigação nenhuma com ele, sua mãe estava morta e o voto inquebrável não existia mais, portanto ele estava ajudando-o apenas por consideração. Por um instante Draco sentiu-se amparado, como há muito tempo não se sentia.

- Eu sei que é difícil para você acreditar que os Weasleys lhe prestarão algum socorro, já que eles não sabem o que _realmente_ ocorreu na torre de astronomia, mas... – fez uma pausa ao perceber o desconforto de Draco. – Bem, havia mais alguém naquela torre e... eu tenho certeza de que esse _alguém_ não lhe negará ajuda.

- Havia mais alguém ali? – perguntou Draco, assustado. Ele não tinha certeza, mas sentiu a presença de uma terceira pessoa na torre. Tentou afastar as lembranças, que vinham como em um pesadelo. O torturante discurso de Dumbledore, a fraqueza de Draco ao não conseguir matá-lo, a chegada dos comensais no momento em que ele baixara a varinha e Snape, acabando com aquilo que deveria ser sua missão. E mais alguém assistindo a tudo, sem mover uma palha para ajudá-lo. Sentiu a raiva aflorar novamente em seu peito. – Quem estava lá?

- Você saberá. – Draco fez menção de falar algo, mas Snape imediatamente interrompeu-o. – Não perca seu tempo me perguntando, Draco, é inútil. Você descobrirá por si mesmo quando chegar a hora.

Snape soltou um longo suspiro, abandonando a máscara de indiferença e deixando à mostra todo o seu cansaço e tristeza. Durante todos os anos que conviveram juntos em Hogwarts, ele nunca havia dado sinais de que era realmente humano. Esse fora o primeiro e Draco poderia jurar que seria também o último. O ex-professor deu alguns passos na direção de Draco, mas parou de súbito, apertando o antebraço com força.

- Ele está me chamando. – informou sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção. – Fique aqui e não toque _em nada_, ou você poderá se machucar seriamente. Sugiro que descanse... terá uma longa jornada pela frente.

Draco quis rolar o olhos, como se dissesse "eu não sou mais criança" mas tudo o que fez foi assentir levemente com a cabeça. Em seguida, Snape aparatou.

Ainda não tinha se acostumado com a idéia de que todo esse pesadelo que estava vivendo era real, mas por um instinto de sobrevivência que até então Draco não sabia que existia, resolveu analizar o lugar rapidamente com os olhos, tentando gravar na mente toda e qualquer informação que pudesse futuramente lhe ser útil.

O esconderijo tinha cheiro de mofo. As paredes estavam emboloradas, o chão de madeira estava gasto e todos os pertences de Snape pareciam implorar para serem jogados no lixo. Por um instante Draco pensou ter visto um rato perto da lixeira, mas preferiu ignorar o ocorrido, tentando se concentrar em sua missão de conhecer o máximo possível daquele lugar nauseante.

Frascos de conteúdos suspeitos eram comuns nas prateleiras empoeiradas. Haviam dezenas deles. E foi entre um frasco com um líquido cor-de-rosa – que guardava algo que parecia ser um dedo muito enrugado – e outro que conservava apenas uma fumaça esbranquiçada, que Draco prendeu sua atenção.

Se ele não se enganava, aquilo era uma penseira. Aproximou-se rapidamente e constatou que estava certo – afinal sua visão não estava mais tão embaçada como antes. E para sua surpresa, ela não estava vazia. Snape não deveria estar esperando receber alguma visita em seu esconderijo. Com o coração aos pulos, com medo de que ele pudesse voltar a qualquer momento, Draco retirou-a com cuidado da prateleira.

Sem pensar duas vezes, tocou o conteúdo com a ponta do dedo, sentindo o coração bater ainda mais forte em seu peito.

Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente estava em Hogwarts, em um dos corredores das masmorras. Um garoto quase raquítico, de cabelos pretos e ensebados passou por ele a passos largos. Era obviamente Snape adolescente.

Uma bela ruiva veio em seu encalço, estava ofegante e quase corria para alcançar Snape. Draco não reconhecia aquela garota, mas algo em seu olhar parecia ser familiar. Olhos grandes. E verdes.

- Vá embora, Lilian! – Snape gritou. – Vá embora, ou lançarei uma maldição em você.

"_Lilian? Lilian como em Lilian Potter, a mãe do Testa-Rachada?"_

Draco não precisou de resposta alguma, era como se aquela garota tivesse roubado os olhos do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Quantas vezes ele não viu esses mesmos olhos refletindo hostilidade e desprezo?

"_Potter maldito... sempre se achando superior aos outros... maldito heroizinho de merda!"_

Mas algo ali era novo. Ela olhava para Snape com uma mistura de carinho e preocupação. Parecia não se abalar com as palavras rudes e sem hesitar, alcançou seu ombro com a mão delicada.

- Severo... – o tom de sua voz era suave, quase maternal. Snape recuou, parecendo amedrontado, mas a garota apenas abriu um sorriso e se aproximou, tocando novamente seu ombro. – Severo, ora vamos... deixe de ser tão ranzinza! – ela alargou o sorriso e Draco imaginou que talvez ele fosse contagioso, pois a figura adolescente de Snape sorriu timidamente, o deixando com uma ridícula expressão abobalhada. – Se continuar agindo dessa maneira, um dia vai se tornar um velho chato e rabugento! É isso o que quer da vida, Severo?

Snape continuou fitando Lilian, mas logo seus olhos negros se estreitaram e ele gentilmente retirou a mão da ruiva de seu ombro.

- É melhor que vá agora, Lilian. – disse num sussurro. Mas a garota continuou parada à frente dele. – O Potter já deve ter dado pela sua falta, eu não quero causar-lhe nenhum problema.

- O _Potter_ – ela disse imitando com deboche a voz arrastada de Snape, que parecia ter cuspido o nome do grifinório. – não tem o direito de escolher as minhas amizades, Severo. Eu costumo fazer essas coisas por mim mesma, sabe? – sorriu mais uma vez e Draco percebeu que Snape se abalava toda vez que ela fazia isso.

- Vá embora, Lilian. – falou mais uma vez, recuando alguns passos, tentando se manter a uma distância razoavelmente segura. – É melhor que volte para o seu amado _Potter_, antes que ele dê por sua falta e saia azarando todos que cruzarem seu caminho... – sua voz estava carregada de rancor. Lilian fitou-o tristemente, os olhos esmeraldas marejados e suplicantes.

- Não fale dessa maneira! Você sabe que ele não é tão ruim quanto você o pinta!

- Se veio até aqui defender o trasgo do deu namoradinho, então dê meia-volta e fique com ele! – a face de Snape se contorceu em desgosto, enquanto recuava mais um pouco. – Eu não pedi que viesse atrás de mim!

Lilian soltou um suspiro cansado, parecendo conhecer bem a conversa que se seguiria.

- Será sempre assim, Severo? Porque vocês não podem simplesmente parar com essas brigas idiotas? – Lilian já não segurava mais as lágrimas, que agora escorriam pelo rosto. – Entenda, eu não quero ter que escolher entre a sua amizade e o amor de Tiago!

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Snape caminhou lentamente em sua direção e parou à sua frente, encarando-a com uma expressão ilegível.

- Sei muito bem que você fala comigo por pena. Então não chame isso de amizade. – desviou o olhar para o lado. – Eu não preciso da sua pena...

- Eu não tenho pena de você! Eu seria uma idiota se sentisse pena de um dos melhores bruxos que eu já conheci! – fez uma pausa, procurando encontrar as palavras certas. Snape tentou esconder a surpresa. – Ele... ele não é tão estúpido quanto você acha que é. Assim como o seu coração não é tão frio como as pessoas acreditam que seja. Ele pode até ser de gelo, mas... o gelo derrete, não é mesmo? – sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

O loiro sonserino observava a cena com espanto, era estranho o modo como as palavras da mãe de Harry Potter faziam efeito sobre o ex-professor. Ele parecia gostar realmente dela, apesar de estar tentando parecer indiferente à sua presença.

- Lilian... – ele começou, parecendo incerto. Limpou gentilmente as lágrimas da garota com a mão trêmula, o olhar perdido nos brilhantes olhos esmeralda. – Sim... sim, gelo derrete... – disse num sussurro. Snape apertou os olhos com força, como se isso lhe desse coragem suficiente para fazer aquilo que tinha vontade. Aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dela e então, a beijou.

Draco quis gargalhar quando viu a cena bizarra de seu ex-professor com a mãe do famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Estranhamente desejou que Harry Potter estivesse ali ao seu lado nesse momento tão mágico. Se antes Harry já tinha um ódio incomensurável por Snape, depois de ver esse beijo com certeza ele o odiaria mais até do que à Voldemort.

Lilian por um momento correspondeu ao beijo, mas depois afastou-se de Snape, empurrando-o delicadamente com os dedos.

- Me desculpe, Severo... mas eu não posso... bem, você sabe, eu... – ela dizia rapidamente, atropelando as palavras, enquanto limpava as lágrimas. Sua voz doce e segura havia dado lugar à uma vacilante e amedrontada. Snape cerrou os punhos e sua expressão abobalhada (e nauseante, na opinião de Draco) se transformou na máscara de frieza que Draco conhecia desde que se entendia por gente.

- Sim, eu sei. – Snape disse friamente. – E já que você não quer escolher, eu farei isso por você. – E sem dizer mais nada, deu as costas à garota que agora chorava copiosamente.

O chão desnivelado do esconderijo apareceu subtamente sob seus pés e Draco teve que se apoiar na maca improvisada que Snape conjurou para não cair. Guardou novamente a penseira na prateleira empoeirada, tomando o cuidado de deixá-la exatamente no mesmo lugar em que estava. Não descobriu nada que lhe pudesse ser valioso, mas pelo menos a lembrança bizarra de Snape serviu para tirar os pensamentos ruins da cabeça de Draco. Pelo menos por alguns instantes.

- Hum... a mamãe do Potty e Snape. Interessante... então esse é o motivo de tanta amargura? Bom, essa história pode vir a calhar caso eu tenha que lidar com o Testa-Rachada no barraco dos pobretões.

**

* * *

N/A:** Bom, sei que a vida amorosa do Snape não tem nada a ver com a fic em si, mas eu achei que seria interessante "invadir" a alma do ex-professor de Draco, já que ele terá uma grande participação no decorrer da história. Eu acredito que é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista, ao meu ver Snape não é uma pessoa ruim, apenas tem uma personalidade difícil e assim como todos nós, ele também erra. Errou ao se tornar Comensal, mas pelo menos na minha fic ele está sinceramente arrependido e é com certeza um Homem de Dumbledore. TT 

Quanto ao Draco... bem, no próximo capítulo as coisas não estarão melhores para ele, apesar de poder contar com a inusitada ajuda de mais alguém. Hum... quem será esse alguém?

Agradecendo...

Pati G W Black---> Valeu Pati, espero que esteja gostando realmente da fic! Desculpa a demora na atualizacao!

Gisele.M---> Bem dramatica, nao? Rs... mas as coisas tendem a melhorar pro Draco...

Julliet Samage Riddle---> Eu tambem gosto da Narcisa, fiquei penalizada com a situacao dela no sexto livro... mas tive que mata-la, hehehe!Valeu pelo elogio!

brockthueLa---> Brigada, brigada, mais que brigada pela review! Fiquei super contente de voce ter amado a fic! Mas infelizmente o Dumby esta morto...

Elindrah---> Sim, eu acredito mesmo que o Snape eh inocente! Ele tem que ser! Valeu pelo elogio, isso me deu uma injecao de animo muito grande pra continuar a fic!

Ronnie Weezhy---> Sim, D/G! lol

Natsume Uchiha Malfoy Rylian ---> Nao vejo a hora de comecar a escrever as brigas! Sem duvida essa eh a melhor parte das fics!

Espero que estejam curtindo...

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	4. Rumo à Toca

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 4 – Rumo à Toca

Quando Snape finalmente apareceu, Draco estava sobre a maca, adormecido. As olheiras profundas denunciavam todo o cansaço do jovem Malfoy. O ex-professor analisou-o por alguns instantes e resolveu acordá-lo, Draco deveria ter dormido o dia inteiro.

- Draco. – chamou, sem encostar no garoto, que dormia um sono pesado. Revirou os olhos impaciente e tentou mais uma vez. – Acorde, Draco. Você deve partir agora, aqui não é seguro. – disse chacoalhando o menino, muito a contragosto.

Ele gemeu e se sentou na maca com certa dificuldade, sentindo novamente um formigamento estranho pelo corpo. Colocou as mãos no peito involuntariamente e Snape alcançou em seu bolso, o vidro com a poção que havia preparado para Draco. Despejou o conteúdo em sua boca e fitou-o alarmado, esperando que a poção ainda pudesse fazer efeito.

Aos poucos a cor pálida (ou menos pálida) de Draco foi voltando ao normal e ele se levantou sem problemas, mas Snape não pareceu se tranquilizar.

- Bem... eu gostaria de saber o que é que eu devo fazer quando chegar na casa dos Weasleys. – perguntou num tom cansado, como se tivesse finalmente aceitado que essa era sua única opção no momento. – Digo... eles não vão simplesmente me convidar para entrar e tomar um chá com bolinhos, claro que ninguém ali vai estar disposto a ouvir a minha versão dos fatos.

- Eu sugiro que você diga apenas a verdade, não é necessário inventaruma _nova versão _para o que aconteceu na torre de astronomia... – olhou profundamente para Draco, já prevendo o que ele tinha intenção de fazer. – Como eu já lhe disse, havia mais alguém naquela torre e eu acredito que se você contar como tudo aconteceu desde o início, esse alguém não será capaz de lhe negar ajuda. Contudo... – acrescentou, ao ver a curiosidade no rosto de Draco. – Eu devo acrescentar que as palavras de perdão e generosidade de Dumbledore, minutos antes de sua morte, serviriam para "abrir caminho" no coração benevolente dessa pessoa.

- Sim, mas... e quanto à você? Eu não acho que a sua explicação sobre o "porque" de ter matado Dumbledore, seja convincente o suficiente para... limpar a sua barra. – disse Draco cuidadosamente, temendo a reação de Snape.

Snape fez um movimento rude com a capa, virando-se bruscamente e agarrou a velha vassoura, já enfeitiçada, entregando-a na mão do menino à sua frente.

- Esse é um assunto que somente _eu_ devo me preocupar. Diga apenas que eu lhe ajudei por causa do Voto Inquebrável que fiz com sua mãe. Quanto ao resto, não omita _uma só palavra_.

A atmosfera tensa que pairava sobre o esconderijo se tornou – se é que isso era possível – mais densa. Draco olhava perdido para sua vassoura, imaginando por que diabos isso tudo tinha que acontecer com ele. Mas uma voz irritante – e arrastada – em sua cabeça, lhe dizia para não cair em auto-piedade novamente, pois isso não o ajudaria em nada.

- Coragem, Draco. Tudo dará certo no final. Lembre-se de que você é um Malfoy. – encorajou-o Snape, sem muita convicção na voz. Seus olhos, sempre tão frios e indiferentes, hoje demonstravam um certo receio.

- Claro... – _"um Malfoy... assim como meu pai e minha mãe também são... ou eram... "_ pensou com amargura. Rumou para a entrada do esconderijo acompanhado por Snape e verificou se estava com a poção restante dentro do bolso. Deu uma última olhada ao redor e estendeu a mão, que foi apertada firmemente pelo ex-professor.

- Seja cuidadoso. – disse Snape, tentando disfarçar a preocupação.

Draco quis agradecer por tudo o que Snape fizera por ele, mas a lembrança que viu na penseira invidiu sua mente, bloqueando qualquer frase que quisesse formular naquele momento. Sentiu-se estranhamente encabulado. Percebendo o ocorrido, Snape encarou-o e Draco teve certeza de que ele estava tentando invadir seus pensamentos. Forçou-se a nublar a mente, como sua tia Bela havia lhe ensinado.

- Há algo que queira me contar, Draco? – perguntou, logo em seguida desviando os olhos negros para a prateleira empoeirada, procurando por algo que talvez tivesse visto na mente de Draco.

- Não. – disse apenas, torcendo internamente para que Snape se contentasse com a resposta. Irritado, ele voltou seus olhos para os de Draco e no instante seguinte apontou sua varinha para a entrada, abrindo a passagem. Draco olhou à seu redor, com o coração quase à saltar pela garganta e respirou fundo, sentindo o enjoativo cheiro de bolor invadir seus pulmões. Snape tirou uma vareta escura de dentro do bolso e estendeu-a em sua direção.

- Tome, deve servir por um tempo. – o menino pegou a varinha velha e gasta em suas mãos e avaliou-a, com um ar de interesse. – Apenas cuide para que os feitiços não o matem. – acrescentou, se referindo à ser uma varinha improvisada e não especialmente adequada à Draco.

Estava parado em frente a passagem recém-aberta por Snape, sentindo o coração bater tão rápido quanto seria humanamente possível, suas mãos mal conseguiam guardar a varinha dentro de seu casaco e ele pensou que seria difícil manter-se seguro em cima da vassoura enquanto estivesse voando.

- Um momento... – a voz tensa de Snape soou à suas costas. Draco se virou novamente em sua direção e ele tocou o topo de sua cabeça com a varinha. – Isso será necessário, caso você encontre com alguém indesejado durante o percurso.

No mesmo instante o corpo de Draco se igualou à grossa textura das paredes como se fosse um camaleão e ele se lembrou então que aquele era um feitiço de desilusão. Claro, Snape pensava em tudo.

- Sabe como quebrar o encantamento, eu suponho? – Draco apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e em seguida saiu pela passagem, acompanhado de Snape, levantando vôo entre a copa das árvores, sem dizer adeus e muito menos algum agradecimento.

Fechou os olhos, aproveitando o fato de que a vassoura estava enfeitiçada para chegar até o seu destino, e sentiu o vento gelado de encontro ao rosto, deixando aquela sensação de liberdade invadir sua alma. Estava longe de ser real, mas Draco não precisava pensar nisso agora. À quanto tempo não deleitava-se com o prazer proporcionado por um simples vôo de vassoura?

Continuou a sentir o vento cortante da madrugada e o famoso zunido nos ouvidos, devido à velocidade em que estava. Se permitiu fantasiar por um momento, imaginando que estava em Hogwarts, treinando para mais um jogo no campo de quadribol, ao lado de seus colegas de casa.

A lembrança o fez abrir os olhos de súbito ao vizualizar a maldita torre de astronomia. Tudo havia acontecido tão de repente. A entrada dos comensais no castelo, os corpos caídos no chão sendo pisoteados, a assustadora morte de Dumbledore... e a ira de Lord Voldemort.

Draco sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar que dissera seu nome, com todas as letras, no momento em que ele torturava Narcisa. Realmente era um nome amaldiçoado, jamais o pronunciaria novamente.

"_Bobagem... o que mais eu tenho a perder? Deixar de pronunciar esse nome ridículo não a trará de volta." _– pensou, uma pontada aguda em seu peito obrigando-o a recordar a morte de sua mãe. _"Culpa sua, seu fraco estúpido! Tudo em vão... tudo em vão!" - _dizia para si mesmo, sentindo-se culpado por ter falhado como filho.

E toda aquela história de Snape com a mãe de Harry Potter? Ela não era uma maldita sangue-ruim? O que será que Snape tinha na cabeça ao se deixar envolver pela ralé? Novamente uma voz irritante em sua cabeça soou para lembrá-lo de que ele não se importou nem um pouco com a descendência da Murta-Que-Geme enquanto ela lhe consolava no banheiro dos meninos.

"_Bem... a Murta era um fantasma apenas. Não corre mais sangue em suas veias... logo, ela não poderia ser classificada como sangue-ruim..." _– ponderou, com um pouco de remorso por pensar assim de Murta.

Conjurou – com um certo receio de que a varinha improvisada o partisse ao meio – um manto para cobrí-lo, pois o frio intenso estava congelando-o aos poucos. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor assim, antes morrer congelado do que pelas mãos sujas dos pobretões.

Não conseguia imaginar como seria bem-recebido na casa dos Weasleys. Decidiu que não se humilharia para a ralé, se não o quisessem por lá ele simplesmente pegaria sua vassoura e iria embora. A quem estava tentando enganar? Draco precisava da ajuda deles, isso era indiscutível. E mesmo que decidisse encontrar um fim mais digno depois da recusa dos pobretões, sabia que eles não o permitiriam recuar. Entregariam-no de bandeja para os guardas de Azkaban.

Tentou com todas as suas forças não imaginar-se na cela ao lado de seu pai, recebendo o tratamento de um perigoso comensal quando ele era na realidade, apenas um garoto assustado, sem ter pra onde correr quando foi ameaçado pelo Lord das Trevas em pessoa.

A viagem estava se tornando cada vez mais cansativa, uma linha clara já podia ser vista ao longo das montanhas e Draco olhava distraído para ela, que a cada minuto se revelava mais forte, trazendo consigo um novo dia.

- Mais um maldito e longo dia pra concorrer com os piores dias da minha vida. – tentava a muito custo se manter firme em cima da vassoura, mas suas mãos trêmulas não colaboravam para que isso acontecesse. Sua garganta se fechou de súbito e ele levou uma das mãos até ela por reflexo, perdendo um pouco do equilíbrio. Agarrando-se firmemente com uma das mãos e apoiando o peito no cabo da vassoura, alcançou o vidro com a poção e tomou um gole grande, torcendo fervorosamente para que ainda funcionasse.

Novamente a visão turva o deixava com a impressão de estar usando óculos de grau extrememente alto e ele fechou seus olhos, apertando-os com força. Devagar, Draco teve a desagradável sensação de desconforto passando por todo o seu corpo, para em seguida sentir a dor indo embora.

Quando a visão se ajustou e ele pôde ver nitidamente as montanhas e o céu já claro, avistou no meio de um grande nada, uma estranha construção que poderia ter sido carinhosamente chamada de "Bolo Torto" pelo seu infeliz dono. Ele fitou andar por andar, tentando entender como é que aquela coisa se mantinha em pé, não tendo obviamente, nenhuma estrutura para abrigar tantos andares. Várias chaminés saltavam do telhado vermelho, cheio de telhas quebradas.

À medida que se aproximava a construção parecia mais assustadora e asquerosa. Com uma pequena guinada a vassoura se precipitou para baixo, assustando Draco e tirando-o de seus devaneios sobre a casa. Agarrou-se fortemente à ela e por um instante pensou que se espatifaria no chão, mas a vassoura fez um movimento gracioso, parando à poucos centímetros do solo, esperando que Draco desmontasse.

Ele olhou à sua volta, pisando no chão de barro seco da estrada, procurando por alguma casa ou cabana, mas para seu terror, tudo o que seus olhos encontraram foi a estranha construção, que desafiava claramente as leis da gravidade. _Aquilo_ era a Toca? Teria que se esconder naquele bolo torto gigante? Isso era ultrajante.

Tentou pensar nas possibilidades mais uma vez, talvez a localização da Toca estivesse oculta por algum feitiço. E se estivesse, Draco teria viajado à toa, pois seria impossível que o fiel do segredo estivesse à sua espera para ajudá-lo. Olhou na direção da assustadora construção e sentiu arrepios ao vislumbrar uma pequena placa perto da entrada com os dizeres: A Toca.

O seu terror se confirmou quando leu a inscrição na madeira torta, Draco ficou alguns poucos instantes em choque, talvez não somente pelo fato de que o lugar era repugnante como todos os que moravam ali, mas também porque ele finalmente havia chegado e agora não teria mais como voltar atrás. Era um caminho sem volta.

Caminhou lentamente pelo estreito acesso entre o mato alto do quintal, tentando imaginar o que Snape tinha na cabeça quando o mandou procurar ajuda nesse lugar. Fez o feitiço para quebrar o encanto de desilusão, ainda um pouco temeroso pela varinha recém-adquirida. Olhou para os seus pés e eles continuavam com o efeito "camaleão", se mesclando com o mato e o barro. Draco bufou, dando mais um toque com a ponta da varinha e em seguida – para seu alívio – eles voltaram ao normal.

Havia um pequeno tapete rosa e gasto pendurado em uma das muitas janelas, algumas panelas e caldeirões furados amontoadas ao lado da porta de entrada e muito mato crescido no quintal que não devia ser aparado há muito tempo. Imaginou quantos gnomos deveriam se esconder por ali. Talvez famílias inteiras, com seus descendentes, amigos e bichinhos de estimação.

Continuou caminhando a passos lentos até a porta, mas de repente um alto barulho de sirene ecoou pelo local, seguido de muitos outros. Mas é claro, como poderia ter sido tão estúpido? Os Weasleys não seriam tão tolos de não colocar encantamentos de proteção em sua casa, mesmo que esta não fosse digna de um.

A casa torta começou a tremer como se tivesse entrado em convulsão, uma fumaça escura e densa disparou pelas chaminés, que apitavam como um trem velho desmantelado. Draco jogou-se imediatamente no chão, maldita a hora em que ele desfez o feitiço de desilusão de Snape.

Estava tentando pensar em algo para tirá-lo daquela situação, mas no mesmo momento sentiu algo se enroscar forte em um de seus pés, arrastando-o para perto da casa. Draco ainda tentou desesperadamente se segurar no mato, mas o cipó o puxava cada vez mais rápido e quando abriu seus olhos, que estavam ardendo graças às pancadas do mato mal-cortado do jardim dos pobretões, ele viu uma figura grande e assustadora parada em frente à porta, com um olho de vidro que se movia freneticamente e uma perna de pau, que Draco logo reconheceu como sendo seu ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody. Apenas mais magro do que ele se lembrava e talvez um pouco careca.

- Ora, ora... mas o que temos aqui? – Olho-Tonto perguntou num tom estranhamente satisfeito, fazendo Draco associá-lo à um professor que pegava o aluno colando. Mas era óbvio que sua detenção seria muito mais severa e ele não queria nem imaginar o quanto.

**

* * *

N/A:** Bem, finalmente Draco chega à Toca, eu resolvi deixar a parte da ajuda para um capítulo mais à frente, já que todos ainda estão em Hogwarts, esperando pelo funeral de Dumbie. Draco vai sofrer mais um pouquinho, agora nas mãos do desconfiado Moody... tadinho. 

Não, eu não odeio o Draco, mas fiquei muito brava com ele no último livro, então ele vai ter que acertar as contas com o universo agora, pelo menos aqui na minha fic, hehehe.

Beijos à todos e obrigada pelas reviews! Responderei pelo sistema do site, já que agora não é mais permitido responder aqui na fic... :(

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	5. O vampiro do sótão

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 5 – O Vampiro do Sótão

- Draco Comensal Malfoy... caindo direto nas teias da lei. – disse num tom visivelmente satisfeito. Olho-Tonto estava com a varinha apontada para Draco, que permanecia deitado no chão, sem reação. Sentiu o sangue ferver quando uma porção generosa de cordas enrolaram-se por todo o seu corpo. – Só por precaução. – agarrou a varinha que Draco ainda segurava em uma das mãos.

Seu corpo levitou no ar e, completamente embaraçado e humilhado, Draco passou pela porta, sendo jogado sem cuidado no chão da sala. Olhou ao redor, ou pelo menos ao que lhe era possível ser visto, já que estava impossibilitado de qualquer movimento graças às cordas conjuradas por Moody.

- E então, menino? O que fazia aqui? – Olho-Tonto perguntou enquanto o analisava profundamente. – Será que precisarei utilizar de um meio menos cordial para conseguir alguma resposta?

"_Ótimo!" _pensou desesperado. _"Só me faltava mais essa." _

- Bem, eu posso explicar tudo, sr Moody. Apenas me deixe sentar, eu já estou desarmado, como bem sabe. – tentou, em uma voz calma, que estava longe de ser verdadeira.

- Eu sei bem como vocês comensais são... deve ter algum truque na manga, é claro. – Moody girava seu olho tonto para todos os lados, à procura de algo que pudesse ameaçá-lo de qualquer maneira.

Draco bufou. Já conhecia a fama de desconfiado de Olho-Tonto Moody, seria um terrível desperdício de tempo tentar conquistar sua simpatia. Achou que deveria abordá-lo de outra maneira, pelo menos para ganhar algum tempo.

- Vim até aqui à mando do Lord das Trevas. – os olhos de Moody se preencheram com um brilho estranho, dando à Draco a certeza de que deveria continuar com o teatro. Poderia manter-se a salvo desse maluco até que os Weasleys chegassem, provavelmente estariam em Hogwarts. Mas o que estava pensando? Que eles iriam salvá-lo de Moody? Encarou o chão que estava a poucos centímetros do seu nariz e sentenciou. – Estou em uma missão.

- Pois vá em frente e fale, garoto! Eu sempre digo que devemos nos manter alertas! Tenho certeza de que se Molly e Arthur estivessem aqui se deixariam enganar pela sua carinha de coitado. – dizia para si mesmo, num tom quase psicótico. – E então? Comece a falar!

Ainda não tinha pensado bem no que dizer quando decidiu abordá-lo dessa maneira e estava se sentindo um completo idiota por tentar algo do tipo. Agora ele estava realmente ferrado, com todas as letras.

- Eu... bem, eu aprovetei a ausência de todos para vasculhar a propriedade em busca de algo que meu Lord deseja ter em suas mãos. – notou um lampejo de curiosidade e excitação nascendo nos olhos de Moody e decidiu que deveria mantê-lo assim.

- E está esperando o que para me dizer o que é? – bradou impaciente, apontando a varinha para Draco que apertou os olhos com força. Ele sabia que não deveria brincar com Moody, mas não era uma questão de brincar ou não, sua sobrevivência dependia disso.

- Não posso lhe dizer o que é. – Moody rugiu alto e grudou a mão gorda nos cabelos de Draco, forçando-o a olhar em sua direção.

- Escute aqui, menino, eu não estou para brincadeiras! É melhor dizer logo o que é ou então transformarei você em tempero pra salada!

- Não, por favor! Eu não posso lhe dizer porque Vol... digo, meu Lord enfeitiçou-me para garantir que eu não falasse nada à ninguém caso algo desse errado! – falou tudo de uma só vez, em seguida respirou fundo, sentindo o couro cabeludo ficar quase dormente. Moody soltou-o enfurecido, esmurrando o canto do sofá. Percebendo a sua frustração, Draco continuou, agora mais confiante. – Mas... caso eu o encontre, posso lhe mostrar e você fará aquilo que achar conveniente.

Olho-Tonto pareceu ponderar sobre o que deveria fazer, a curiosidade lutando contra os avisos de alerta que passavam por sua mente. Draco não aguentava mais ficar naquela posição incômoda, já tinha decorado quantas teias de aranha haviam debaixo do sofá surrado.

- Pois bem... eu terei que ir à Hogwarts, mas providenciarei para que você tenha o tratamento adequado enquanto eu estiver fora. – olhou Draco ferozmente nos olhos e acrescentou. – E quando eu voltar, junto com os Weasleys, presumo, nós retomaremos nosso assunto antes de sua viagem à Azkaban. Prepare as malas, garoto... sua estadia será longa. – Olho-Tonto exibia um cruel sorriso no rosto deformado, fazendo os pelos da nuca de Draco se arrepiarem em terror.

Moody não desamarrou Draco, apenas o levitou novamente, guiando-o em direção ao topo da casa torta pelas escadas. Quando chegaram ao final dos degraus, Olho-Tonto parou e abriu uma velha porta meio apodrecida com estrondo. Um guincho horrível veio lá de dentro assustando Draco, mas Olho-Tonto não parecia nem um pouco alarmado e fechou a porta pela qual passaram com o mesmo estrondo de antes.

Tudo ali dentro era escuridão e Draco, com o coração aos pulos, apertou fortemente os olhos, tentando não imaginar de onde saíra o tal guincho. Moody iluminou o local com a varinha, acendendo uma tora em um dos cantos do aposento. Jogou Draco com força ao lado do que parecia ser um baú, fazendo-o cair sentado. As cordas impediam qualquer movimento que ele quisesse fazer, então desistindo, apoiou sua cabeça na lateral do baú.

- E então, confortável? – perguntou Moody em um tom falsamente cordial. – Espero que estes aposentos estejam à altura de um Malfoy, certamente é muito mais agradável do que Azkaban, posso lhe garantir. Caso precise de alguma coisa, peça ao nosso gentil colega, que lhe fará companhia até que eu retorne de Hogwarts. – e sem desamarrar Draco, Olho-Tonto saiu porta afora, fazendo um feitiço para que ela não pudesse ser aberta.

Draco preferia não saber quem seria sua companhia durante a ausência de Moody, mas logo o "colega" saiu de trás de um amontoado de caixas, derrubando algumas com estardalhaço. A pouca luz que iluminava o lugar deixava Draco mais assustado do que o tranquilizava. Se não houvesse luz ele não teria visto a face pálida e sombria do homem à sua frente, que fitava-o com curiosidade e apreensão.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o vampiro, com a voz falha, como se não a usasse à muito tempo.

- E-eu sou Draco Malfoy. – respondeu rapidamente, esperando que ele não tivesse nada contra sua família. – E você, quem é?

O vampiro não lhe respondeu, apenas examinou-o por alguns instantes, em seguida levando a mão ao queixo.

- Nunca imaginei que viveria o suficiente para ver um Malfoy nesse estado. – disse distraído em seus pensamentos, fazendo Draco se sentir pior do que já estava antes de chegar lá.

- Você... você é um vampiro, certo? – Draco perguntou de súbito, temeroso com a reação do outro. – Eu... bem, meu sangue não está entre os dez mais do mundo bruxo, sabe, eu tive uma doença muito grave quando era mais novo, creio que meu sangue não lhe cairá bem e... – se atrapalhou, tentando inventar algo que pudesse mantê-lo longe de seu pescoço.

- Oh, isso... ora, não se preocupe jovem Malfoy, eu somente me alimento de ratos e vez ou outra de alguns outros bichos que porventura visitam o sótão. – Draco não conseguiu evitar a expressão de asco que surgiu em seu rosto, não passando despercebida ao estranho vampiro. – Sei que é repugnante, mas não me agrada nem um pouco beber o sangue de outras pessoas, compreenda, prefiro contentar-me dessa maneira.

- Claro, claro... eu compreendo. – disse rapidamente, temendo fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Mais uma vez sentiu a garganta se fechar, o desespero veio à toda quando se deu conta de que não havia como alcançar a poção em seu bolso, rolou para o chão procurando derrubá-la mas era inútil, as cordas passavam por quase todo seu corpo, prendendo boa parte de suas vestes negras.

Já podia sentir o gosto da morte em seus lábios, mas logo cuspiu-o e notou que o sangue se tornara mais denso do que antes. Transferiu todo o ódio que sentira de Snape para o ex-professor Moody, zangado por não ter tido a chance de deixar uma carta acusando-o de sua morte precoce.

- O que acontece, jovem Malfoy? – perguntou o vampiro calmamente, observando a figura de Draco remexer-se freneticamente no chão, quase entrando em convulsão. – Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

- No meu bolso... – Draco respondeu num fio de voz, a garganta fechada impedindo-o de proferir qualquer som. – A poção... rápido...

O velho vampiro agachou-se ao lado de Draco, tentando mantê-lo parado enquanto tateava em busca do pequeno vidro. Os olhos de Draco giraram nas órbitas, ele teve certeza de que aquele era realmente o fim e pensava – com uma imensa pena de si mesmo – o quão desonrado seria morrer ali, no velho sótão da casa maluca dos Weasleys, até que sentiu um líquido descer queimando, quase rasgando-o por dentro. Mas dessa vez ele sentiu-se aliviado pela terrível sensação. Pelo menos não morreria agora.

Isso já estava se tornando cansativo demais na sua opinião. Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal, Draco murmurou um agradecimento ao vampiro e ele ajudou-o a se sentar novamente, não parecendo nem um pouco penalizado com o seu estado.

- O que exatamente foi isso? – perguntou-lhe no mesmo tom calmo de antes.

Devagar e pausadamente, Draco narrou o acontecido ao vampiro, que escutava-o com interesse e soltava pequenas exclamações de terror quando ele pronunciava o nome de Voldemort. Sentiu-se estranhamente mais forte quando percebeu que o nome não lhe amedrontava mais.

- Então você já tinha ouvido falar de Voldemort? – perguntou Draco, curioso.

- Oh sim, meu caro. Os Weasleys me mantém informado sobre o que anda acontecendo no mundo mágico. – fez uma pausa e logo acrescentou. – Não que eles tragam regularmente o Profeta Diário até mim, mas costumo escutar muitas conversas aqui dentro dessa casa e os únicos que já ouvi pronunciar esse maldito nome foram Dumbledore e aquele menino, Harry Potter. Me admira a sua coragem... ou tolice.

- E desde quando você se esconde nesse sótão? – percebendo o olhar de desagrado do vampiro tentou logo consertar. – Digo, desde quando mora aqui? É tão precário o lugar, não tem medo de que tudo venha abaixo qualquer dia? Eu não duvido que isso aconteça... – disse, fazendo pouco caso da casa dos Weasleys.

O velho vampiro narrou uma breve história, dizendo que alguns anos depois de se tornar um deles decidiu manter uma vida – ou semi vida, como gostava de dizer – afastada de todos, mas que gostara particularmente da Toca porque ali era muito raro momentos de silêncio e isso era algo que o incomodava terrivelmente.

- Eu não gosto do silêncio, quando as coisas ficam calmas demais eu começo a me recordar de acontecimentos ruins, se é que me entende.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, pensando que ele mesmo não gostava mais do silêncio desde que tudo acontecera. O vampiro retirou um jogo de xadrez bruxo muito antigo de dentro de uma das caixas amontoadas e jogaram durante um certo tempo, aliviando Draco de ter que pensar no que aconteceria após a volta de Olho-Tonto Moody.

Percebeu como tudo em sua vida tinha um quê de bizarro, a começar pela facilidade que ele tinha de fazer amizades com tipos estranhos. Primeiro a Murta, agora o Vampiro, que não fez questão de se apresentar.

As horas se passaram rapidamente, Draco estava com fome e podia ouvir o barulho de seu estômago como se fosse um trovão rasgando os céus. Tentou pensar em algo que não tivesse a ver com comida, mas logo todos os seus pensamentos estavam envoltos em fantasias comestíveis, nos doces enviados por sua mãe enquanto ainda estava em Hogwarts e a lembrança não o fez sentir-se melhor.

Sabia que dali para a frente tudo seria ainda mais difícil do que imaginara até então. Não conseguiu descobrir uma maneira de continuar enrolando Moody e torcia desesperadamente para que os Weasleys estivessem na Toca antes dele. Apesar de que não adiantaria muita coisa, já que Moody o havia trancado dentro do sótão e as possibilidades da família Weasley o descobrirem antes que ele chegasse eram praticamente nulas.

Estava muito cansado e resolveu dormir um pouco. Procurou desviar seus pensamentos da mesa farta que sempre conhecera em casa e concentrou-se apenas em seu sono. Aos poucos Draco adormeceu e mesmo com o barulho que o velho vampiro fazia, batendo nas paredes e derrubando caixas, nada foi capaz de tirá-lo de seus sonhos.

Alguns raios de sol brotavam pela janela anunciando um novo dia e Draco despertou vagarosamente. Olhou para os lados, esperando que aquilo não fosse real, mas com toda a sorte que costumava ter, não se assustou quando percebeu que era.

Sentiu-se ainda mais incomodado com a posição em que dormira quando seu pescoço deu sinais de cãibra. Relaxou o máximo que podia, tentando livrar-se da sensação desagradável, conseguindo bons resultados, mas não bons o suficiente para livrá-lo da dor que instalou-se ao longo de seu pescoço.

Tentou inutilmente se levantar, todo o esforço que fizera na noite anteiror para ignorar a fome tinha sido em vão, já que acordara com mais fome ainda, sentindo-se fraco e com uma sede insuportável. A idéia de se alimentar de ratos não lhe parecia tão repugnante assim agora, mas as cordas o lembravam de que teria muita sorte se alguma mosca pousasse por engano em sua boca.

Se deu conta de que o frasco com a poção já estava no fim, daria para uma ou, com sorte, duas vezes ainda. E como a sorte havia lhe abandonado completamente, Draco teve certeza de que acabaria derrubando o frasco na próxima tentativa de tomar a maldita poção.

E falando em sorte – ou na falta dela – ouviu passos no andar de baixo, vários passos, aliás. Sentiu-se estranhamente satisfeito quando percebeu que a família Weasley voltara, se acompanhados de Moody ou não, Draco não poderia saber, mas certamente eles não o deixariam morrer. Pelo menos não tão cedo, ainda teria a chance de manter-se vivo enquanto se explicava. Sufocou um desejo interno de acrescentar novos acontecimentos para que sua história se tornasse mais longa, assim como o seu tempo de vida.

Um estrondo tirou-o imediatamente de seus devaneios e o contorno de várias cabeças apareceu por detrás da porta aberta. Os reflexos ruivos não deixavam dúvida alguma: eram os Weasleys.

**

* * *

N/A:** Well, well, well... taí mais um capítulo, espero que tenham curtido e que não estejam querendo me amaldiçoar pela demora dos "actions" entre Draco e Gina! Mas eles estão chegando... :D 

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, agradeço de coração os elogios, porém, não se esqueçam de que as críticas também são muitíssimo bem-vindas!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	6. Furacão Weasley

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 6 – Furacão Weasley

Se hoje alguém perguntasse a Draco qual era a cor de um furacão, ele responderia com convicção: vermelho. Uma avalanche de Weasleys furiosos invadiu o local e tudo o que Draco conseguiu fazer em sua defesa foi fechar os olhos e rezar para que o Deus dos Malfoys em Perigo o acudisse.

Uma confusão de vozes alteradas tomou conta do sótão, tirando o velho vampiro de seu sono, que mais uma vez guinchou e se escondeu espalhafatosamente atrás das caixas.

- PAREM TODOS! – ralhou uma voz feminina e muito intimidadora, fazendo com que todos estacassem aonde estavam, virando-se imediatamente para ela. – Um momento, ninguém atacará ninguém dentro desta casa! Quem decidirá o que fazer com o menino será a justiça e eu _não vou_ admitir nenhum tipo de intromissão!

- Mas mãe, Dumbledore está morto por causa desse projetinho de comensal que está aqui, dentro do _nosso_ sótão! – berrou uma voz histérica, que Draco logo reconheceu como sendo a de Ronald Weasley, o mascotezinho de Harry Potter. – O que acha que ele estava querendo invadindo a nossa casa? Matar! A todos nós!

- Eu não acredito que ele teve coragem de entrar aqui sozinho, deve ter caído de alguma vassoura desgovernada! – essa voz Draco conhecia bem. Era a caçula dos Weasleys, a ruiva esquentadinha que tanto o humilhara em Hogwarts. E parecia que as coisas não estavam muito diferentes agora. – Desde quando essa doninha sabe fazer algo sem aqueles brutamontes lhe dando cobertura?

Mais um aglomerado de vozes se instalou entre as paredes do velho sótão e Draco não conseguia identificar nenhuma frase. Pelo menos não em seu favor. Mais uma vez a voz autoritária da matriarca se fez presente, exigindo silêncio.

- O que ele faz aqui nós descobriremos agora. E nós precisamos do menino vivo para perguntar a ele!

- Não necessariamente. – disse um dos gêmeos, que Draco não sabia dizer qual era. – Podemos perguntar ao cadáver dele sem problemas...

- A resposta não nos interessa mesmo. – completou o outro gêmeo, fitando Draco com ferocidade.

- Fred e Jorge Weasley, fiquem de bico calado ou eu mesma os costurarei! – ralhou a sra Weasley, muito severa. – Desçam todos, eu quero falar em particular com este rapaz.

- De jeito nenhum, Molly! – replicou o sr Weasley, abrindo caminho por entre os filhos. – Ele é um comensal da morte e não deve ser subestimado por sua idade. Eu ficarei aqui com você. E vocês... – apontou para os filhos, que os fitavam atônitos. – desçam imediatamente.

- Mas pai... – começou Rony.

- Depois conversamos, Rony! Já para o seu quarto e só saia de lá quando eu disser que deve! – Draco poderia visualizar o rosto muito vermelho de Rony, apesar da pouca luz não permitir. O bando deu meia-volta, resmungando palavras de revolta e injustiça. – Você também, Gui. Desça e cuide para que eles não se aproximem do sótão.

- Certo. – concordou relutante. Lançou um último olhar de esguelha para Draco e caminhou em direção à porta. – Mas se precisar de algo, estarei atento.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de Gui, Draco teve a desagradável sensação de que a sra Weasley o fritaria em óleo quente e serviria com whisky-de-fogo ao sr Weasley.

- Pois bem, menino... – começou a matriarca, no mesmo tom grave de antes. – O que fazia aqui na Toca?

- Eu... bem... é uma longa história, sra Weasley. – sentiu o ar lhe faltar e percebeu que agora não era por causa da maldição que Snape lhe lançara e sim pelo nervoso.

- Tenho muito tempo para escutar o que tem a me dizer, antes de mandá-lo à Azkaban. – fitou os olhos assustados de Draco e involuntariamente suavizou a expressão; como poderia um menino tão jovem acabar com sua vida dessa maneira? Fez um floreio com a varinha e livrou Draco parcialmente das cordas conjuradas por Moody, permitindo-o se sentar.

As amarras haviam deixado seu corpo todo marcado, Draco podia sentir os relevos enquanto tateava com a ponta dos dedos das mãos ainda presas. Sentiu os olhos se inundarem de lágrimas, tamanha era a vergonha e o medo do que lhe aconteceria. Sentou-se vagarosamente, os músculos de todo o seu corpo doíam como se tivessem sido moídos.

- Acredito que esteja com fome? – perguntou a sra Weasley de súbito, olhando um pouco penalizada para a figura de Draco lutando para manter-se sentado. Não esperou que ele respondesse, apenas fez um sinal para seu marido e encaminhou-se para a porta. – Irei preparar algo para matar a sua fome, mas quando eu voltar, conversaremos, rapazinho.

Não sabia se agradecia pela hospitalidade da Weasley gorducha ou se temia algum tipo de envenenamento. Sentiu os olhos do sr Weasley pousarem sobre si e fitou-o, temeroso.

- Sei que acreditam que eu sou um criminoso, mas... – começou, sendo cortado friamente pelo homem ruivo que tinha os olhos atentos em sua direção, como se esperasse por um provável ataque vindo de Draco. Isso deveria ser resultado da convivência com Moody.

- Não sou eu quem deverá julgá-lo, sr Malfoy, mas sim a lei. – disse, ainda o olhando fixamente. Ele tinha no olhar algo mais do que um simples receio. Parecia ter um grande asco por Draco. – Um dos meus filhos por pouco poderia não estar mais aqui, graças aos comensais que você colocou naquele castelo. Me diga, o que a morte de outras pessoas significa para você? Nada?

Engoliu em seco, imaginando que qualquer que fosse sua resposta, ela obviamente seria interpretada de outra maneira, o prejudicando ainda mais. Resolveu então manter-se calado até o retorno da sra Weasley, que parecia mais maleável à sua presença.

- Gui estava com casamento marcado, tinha uma boa profissão e um belo futuro pela frente, mas por muito pouco tudo não veio abaixo e eu me pergunto agora se isso faria alguma diferença para você... – seu tom era uma mistura de profunda mágoa e revolta. – Sei que você nunca precisou mover uma palha para que tivesse seus desejos prontamente atendidos pelo seu pai, mas meu filho é um homem de grande valor, que lutou bravamente para conquistar aquilo que tem hoje em dia e provavelmente você não deve saber o significado dessas palavras. Me diga, menino Malfoy, faria alguma diferença para você que seus planos de infiltrar comensais no castelo de Hogwarts poderia ter acabado definitivamente com a vida de meu filho?

Continuou calado, desviando os olhos do homem à sua frente, que o fitava cada vez com mais raiva em seu olhar. Draco nunca havia pensado realmente no que aconteceria aos outros alunos quando conseguisse colocar os comensais no castelo, apenas queria levar adiante sua missão e salvar o pouco que restava de sua família.

Não imaginou que os membros da tal Ordem entrariam em conflito com os comensais, apesar de isso ser algo óbvio, mas Draco apenas queria poder livrar-se da carga jogada em suas costas. Evitava fazer qualquer tipo de especulação, fossem elas quais fossem, pois isso atrapalharia seus planos.

- Será que não faria diferença para você saber que seus colegas de escola estariam em grande perigo com a entrada dos comensais? Ou você jamais pensou nessa possibilidade? – o sr Weasley agachou-se no chão, obrigando Draco a encará-lo nos olhos, que lutava para manter-se indiferente, mas já sentindo os olhos marejarem de raiva e frustração. Sufocou a vontade que tinha de chorar, engolindo tudo o que queria dizer naquele momento em sua defesa.

- Arthur... – chamou a voz da sra Weasley, vinda da porta. – Controle-se, por favor. Você ouviu o que Harry disse, ele não sabia da participação de Fenrir Greyback.

Ele havia escutado direito? Harry? Como Harry Potter poderia saber algo do tipo? Será que era a ele que Snape se referira quando disse que havia mais alguém naquela torre? Agora as peças começavam a se encaixar, lembrou-se da segunda vassoura que havia lá em cima. Um sentimento de raiva crescente se apoderou de Draco quando ele constatou que o famoso heroizinho estava escondido, apenas assistindo a tudo, enquando a sua vida se desgraçava.

Se era verdade que o destemido Harry Potter havia enfrentado tantas vezes Voldemort em pessoa, só podia ser por vingança que deixara a situação chegar a esse ponto para Draco. Ele poderia tê-lo ajudado se quisesse, interferindo à seu favor quando chegaram os outros comensais, que tentaram obrigá-lo a matar Dumbledore. Mas ao invés disso preferiu manter-se nas sombras, aguardando em silêncio que Dumbledore se safasse sozinho, ainda que desarmado.

Sentiu o sangue subir-lhe à face, provavelmente a essas horas, Harry estaria comemorando a apreensão de Draco e certamente iria a seu julgamento, isso se ele conseguisse manter-se vivo até lá. E toda aquela admiração que Harry dizia sentir por Dumbledore? Não fez nada para evitar sua morte. E era esse monte de lixo que todos acreditavam ser o Escolhido? Estava tão envolto em sua densa névoa de ódio que Draco não percebeu que o sr e a sra Weasley o olhavam com atenção, esperando talvez por resposta a alguma pergunta que ele não escutara.

- Sim? – perguntou, incerto. Olhou para a sra Weasley com mais atenção e notou que ela segurava nas mãos um pequeno sanduíche, do que parecia ser carne enlatada, pelo cheiro desagradável. Draco não fez questão de comentar a respeito, estava com um imenso buraco no estômago de tanta fome que sentia e quando o sr Weasley desamarrou suas mãos ele agarrou o sanduíche com dedos trêmulos, levando-o à boca prontamente.

A sra Weasley desviou o olhar ao ver Draco comendo o simplório sanduíche com tanta selvajeria e supôs que ele provavelmente não comia desde o acontecido em Hogwarts. Tentou ocultar a expressão de pena que tinha no rosto.

- Acho que já estamos prontos para esclarecer alguns fatos, menino Malfoy... – disse a sra Weasley quando viu que ele havia terminado seu lanche. Draco sentiu algo pesar em seu estômago, tendo certeza de que o causador não havia sido o sanduíche. Ajeitou-se da melhor maneira que pôde e encarou o rosto rechonchudo da sra Weasley.

Receoso, começou a narrar tudo o que acontecera desde que Voldemort o havia procurado, entregando-lhe uma missão cujo real intuito era de se vingar de Lúcio, fazendo com que Draco morresse na tentativa. Ele contou que Voldemort havia prometido matar sua mãe, assim como à Draco, se a missão falhasse.

Contou como trabalhou sério para que nada saísse errado, temendo a cada dia a morte de Narcisa, provocando uma expressão de inconfundível desagrado por parte do sr Weasley. Falou sobre tudo, entrando em detalhes desnecessários, mas como Snape dissera, deveria contar-lhes da maneira que havia acontecido.

Narrou sobre como infiltrou os comensais dentro da escola de magia e finalmente sobre o episódio na Torre de Astronomia, que culminou na morte de Dumbledore. A seguir, a parte mais difícil, em que teria de relembrar a violenta e precoce morte de Narcisa.

Aos poucos, a sra Weasley vinha dando sinais de que estava penalizada com a situação do jovem Malfoy, principalmente quando este mencionou sobre sua enfermidade. Draco estava debilitado graças à maldição que Snape lhe lançara, ao tentar salvá-lo de Voldemort.

- E o que se deve fazer em tal caso? – espantou-se a sra Weasley, não comentando sobre Snape, já que Draco lhe dissera que ele havia ajudado-o graças ao Voto Inquebrável que fizera com sua mãe. – Por Deus, Arthur, nunca ouvi falar de algo parecido! Teremos que procurar por ajuda, não podemos deixar esse menino morrer sem socorro!

- Eu não entendo, Molly... – meneou a cabeça para os lados, como se para tentar compreendê-la. – Esse jovem é um maldito comensal e você está querendo ajudá-lo. Está querendo salvar a vida do responsável pela situação atual de Gui? Quando me lembro das cicatrizes tenho ainda mais vontade de vê-lo em uma cela de Azkaban!

- Eu não acredito que ele esteja tentando nos enganar, lembre-se do que Harry disse sobre o que ouviu na torre. – Draco sentiu o sangue ferver novamente à menção do nome do grifinório. A sra Weasley pareceu pensar por um instante, antes de continuar. – E ainda há a possibilidade de usarmos Veritasserum para tirar essa história a limpo.

- Caia em si, mulher! – Arthur explodiu, os olhos refletindo a cor dos cabelos. – Você enlouqueceu de vez? Abrigar dentro da nossa própria casa o filho de um dos mais perigosos comensais que já existiram? Isso sem contar o fato de que ele foi o causador de toda aquela tragédia em Hogwarts! Você não acha que as crianças já correm perigo o suficiente com todos esses abutres lá fora? Quer colocar um deles debaixo do nosso próprio teto?

- Arthur, eu jamais colocaria em risco a segurança dessas crianças e você melhor do que ninguém sabe muito bem disso! – a senhora Weasley cuspiu tudo de uma vez, sem respirar, irritada por seu marido ter sugerido que ela não estava suficientemente preocupada com a segurança dos jovens. – Eu conheço o perigo quando me deparo com um! Esse menino está precisando da nossa ajuda e nós vamos ajudá-lo, como era da vontade de Dumbledore!

Draco estava se sentindo muito incomodado com as amarras ainda em suas pernas e parte dos braços, impossibilitanto-o de se movimentar livremente. Mas o que mais o incomodava naquele momento era estar ali, como se fosse um mero coadjuvante em sua própria história.

O sr e a sra Weasley continuavam discutindo sobre o que fazer com ele e nem se davam ao trabalho de incluí-lo na discussão. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer para convencer o patriarca de que ele era inofensivo, que sua sobrevivência dependia da ajuda dos Weasleys, mas ficar ali parado apenas assistindo estava se tornando tão cansativo quanto pensar em algo convincente.

Fechou os olhos em exaustão, seu estômago clamando por mais comida, já que o pequeno sanduíche não havia nem de longe saciado sua fome. Duas leves pancadas vindas da porta tiraram-no de seus pensamentos. O contorno de uma cabeça apareceu pela fresta, ocultando parte do corpo.

- Com licença, sr Weasley... – disse a figura olhando para o patriarca, tão entretido na discussão com a esposa que não percebeu sua presença. Draco reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, mesmo que se passassem mil anos. Sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem de ódio. – Poderia ter uma palavrinha com vocês dois? – o sr Weasley olhou-o desconfiado e Harry acrescentou depressa. – Bem, é só um minuto, não vou me demorar, prometo.

- Entre, Harry, acho que você é a pessoa mais indicada para falar com Arthur, eu suponho. – a sra Weasley lançou-lhe um olhar agradecido, em seguida voltando seus olhos ferozes para o marido. – Eu estarei lá embaixo, preparando uma refeição descente para esse menino. – completou rispidamente ante o olhar incrédulo do sr Weasley.

- Sr Weasley... – começou Harry, incerto. – Hum... eu não sei exatamente o que me trouxe até aqui mas...

- Eu sei bem o que lhe trouxe até aqui, Harry. – cortou-o com delicadeza. – Seu coração benevolente tem total controle sobre suas ações, logo, você não poderia deixar de vir prestar socorro quando alguém parece estar precisando dele. – sorriu e em seguida continuou, fitando-o compreensivo. – Mas como já vimos antes, nem sempre seu coração lhe mostra o caminho certo para tomar, a vida tem sido por demais traiçoeira com você, Harry, aproveitando-se de seu instinto heróico.

- Eu não estou tentando me tornar nenhum tipo de herói, sr Weasley! – a voz de Harry se exaltou um pouco, mas sua próxima frase veio em um tom mais calmo. – Eu apenas vim fazer aquilo que julgo ser o certo. Sei o que ouvi naquela torre e estou confiante de que Malfoy está precisando de nossa ajuda. – Harry fitou Draco pela primeira vez desde que entrara no sótão, fazendo com que este desviasse o olhar para os pés, num misto de raiva e vergonha. – Dumbledore ofereceu-lhe ajuda caso ele deixasse o lado negro, viu que ele não teve outra opção! Eu o vi abaixar a varinha, sr Weasley. Tenho certeza de que se Dumbledore estivesse aqui, jamais permitiria que nós mandássemos Malfoy para Azkaban.

O que o sr Weasley iria dizer morreu em sua boca, porque no minuto seguinte um corpo tremia convulsivamente no chão, a mão parcialmente livre agarrando a garganta, como se para livrá-lo de uma forte dor. E em poucos segundos, Draco viu tudo se perder na escuridão daquele sótão.

**

* * *

N/A:** E então, como estamos? Espero que estejam curtindo a fic e que não tenham ficado decepcionados por ser Harry (e não Gina) o "alguém" que decidiu defender Draco. 

Pobre Harry, sai em defesa de Draco e ele ainda o culpa por ter estado "escondido" enquanto Dumbledore batia as botas. Tsc-tsc... loirinho malvado!

Bem, é isso... o próximo capítulo já está pronto, assim que der um tempinho eu postarei! Thanks pelas reviews!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	7. Nada no bolso

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 7 – Nada no bolso

Seus olhos estavam sensíveis à luz e a primeira coisa que Draco fez quando os abriu foi fechá-los novamente. A ausência de dor no corpo indicava que alguém deveria tê-lo dado a poção ou talvez, em uma hipótese mais otimista, Draco estaria morto.

Com um certo receio, tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez, acostumando-se gradativamente à forte claridade que entrava pela janela. Quando pôde focalizar algo além de seu nariz, constatou que ainda estava na Toca, jamais encontraria em qualquer lugar uma decoração tão brega e gasta como a dos Weasleys.

Tateou seu corpo à procura de fraturas, rezando internamente para que todos os seus membros estivessem em seus devidos lugares. Não duvidava que os monstrengos de cabelos vermelhos o tivessem mutilado durante o sono.

Sentiu-se extremamente estúpido quando se lembrou de ter desmaiado na frente de Harry Potter, que aproveitaria a oportunidade para se vingar das chacotas que Draco fizera, rindo do efeito que os dementadores tinham sobre ele quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts.

Não queria nem imaginar como seria quando notassem que ele despertara, provavelmente fariam inúmeras piadas de sua situação, o culpariam até pela proliferação de fungos e bactérias no verão, isso sem contar com o fato de que comeriam seus órgãos vitais com farinha, antes de entregá-lo para os guardas de Azkaban.

Seu orgulho estava mais do que ferido, estava à beira da morte, praticamente em coma profundo. Draco era obrigado a engolir todo e qualquer desaforo, pelo menos se quisesse tentar sobreviver à maldita guerra. Mas o que mais o ofendia era o fato de que o garoto cicatriz interveio à seu favor, praticamente salvando-o de um destino cruel. Era ultrajante estar em débito com um inimigo de tão longa data.

Olhou ao redor procurando por algo que pudesse servir de escudo, caso algum Weasley atacasse-o de repente, afinal, era mais fácil previnir do que remediar. Talvez pudesse ganhar algum tempo e gritar por socorro antes que tirassem seu escalpo.

Debruçou-se em uma das extremidades da cama e verificou o que havia embaixo dela, contou dois ou três pares de sapatos, alguns restos do que um dia deveria ter sido um livro, penas quebradas e até os cacos de um espelho partido, que estavam enrolados por um pano de veludo vermelho. Levantou-se devagar e quando se sentou, sentiu algo pontudo tocar seu pescoço.

- Muito bem, Malfoy... posso saber o que estava procurando ou terei que arrancar à força? – perguntou a ruiva com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra apertando firmemente a varinha contra o pescoço do loiro. Mais uma vez a caçula Weasley estava encurralando-o e Draco, mais uma maldita vez, não sabia o que fazer.

- Estava procurando meus sapatos, acordei com sede e...

- E está redondamente enganado se acha que isso aqui é uma hospedaria. Você não é um convidado, Malfoy. É um criminoso e nosso prisioneiro, pelo menos até que consiga provar o contrário. – Gina riu e empurrou-o para trás com a ponta da varinha, fazendo-o se deitar novamente.

A ruiva definitivamente não tinha medo de Draco e isso o deixava revoltado. _"Se eu estivesse com a minha varinha, ela não se atreveria a me tratar dessa forma." _- pensou com amargura, enquanto olhava pela janela. _"Ou talvez... bem, talvez ela tenha menos medo de mim do que a maioria das pessoas, mas ainda assim ela não se atreveria." _

- A janela está protegida com um feitiço, não tem como você tentar fugir.

Draco bufou, o que essa garota tinha de bonita, tinha em dobro de irritante e burra. E pobre, ainda por cima. Não era possível que ela pensasse que Draco tentaria uma fuga pela janela quando ele estava sendo procurado por todo o ministério, que ainda não estava à par de sua recente "morte" pelas mãos de Snape.

- Eu não estou planejando fugir, se eu colocar os pés para fora daqui...

- Não me interessa o que vai acontecer com você. Por mim pouco importa se você for comido por abutres ou pisado por testrálios.

Qual era a dessa garota? Estava querendo arrumar encrenca e tudo o que Draco mais precisava nesse momento era manter-se afastado delas. Tentou engolir as ofensas que queriam pular de sua garganta e quase obteve algum sucesso. Quase. Pelo menos isso já era um começo.

- Escuta, se você está com algum problema, procure o idiota do seu namoradinho para descontar e vê se me dá um tempo!

Isso pareceu triplicar o mau-humor da pequena Weasley, já que seu rosto sardento ficou perigosamente vermelho. Teve vontade de rir da cara que Gina fez, não imaginou que ela teria essa reação apenas por chamar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu de idiota. Com um pouco de sorte ela se jogaria da janela se ele usasse um palavreado mais adequado.

- Sabe, mamãe enfeitiçou a porta para que nenhum de nós pudesse entrar aqui no quarto. Rony está tentando todo o tipo de feitiço, mas tenho certeza de que ele não vai conseguir. Eu sou a única que sabe, portanto, se não quiser ser agraciado com a rude presença do meu irmãozinho por aqui, é melhor não me tirar do sério! – sibilou apontando a varinha para Draco.

- E eu posso saber que diabos você veio fazer aqui se sua mãe proibiu a entrada de todos? – Draco não estava realmente preocupado com a desobediência de Gina, pouco se importava com o que aconteceria à ela, mas algo em seu interior gritava para que tentasse mantê-la afastada, ou isso lhe acarretaria sérias consequências.

Gina corou levemente, desviando os olhos para uma pequena mesa de canto, onde havia um jarro de vidro cheio do que parecia ser água e um copo ao lado. Apontou para o conjunto, voltando a encarar Draco.

- Hum... bem, achei que acordaria com sede, mamãe deve ter se esquecido, já que está à mais de quatro horas trancada com papai no quarto, discutindo sobre o que fazer com você. – deu um suspiro resignado. – Você está trazendo muitos problemas para cá, espero que tenha consciência disso. – Draco baixou os olhos e fixou-os nas mãos, não estava se sentindo mal por causar problemas para os Weasleys, mas a idéia de que a matriarca estava realmente cogitando a possibilidade de ajudá-lo o deixava com uma estranha sensação de desconforto. – Mas o que eu estou dizendo? Você é Draco Malfoy... – Gina abanou a cabeça e lançou um feitiço na direção da porta, antes de passar por ela apressadamente.

Não podia dizer que se sentia seguro com o feitiço que a sra Weasley havia colocado na porta, mas isso o tranquilizava de certa forma. De onde estava era possível escutar o som de algumas vozes e Draco duvidava de que ouviria alguma frase que o agradasse.

O que o intrigava era o fato de que Harry Potter havia defendido-o. Talvez estivesse se sentindo mal por não ter feito nada para ajudá-lo na torre de astronomia e pensando bem era mais do que sua obrigação, afinal, se ele tivesse saído de seu esconderijo, à essas horas Dumbledore ainda estaria vivo e Draco e sua mãe poderiam estar seguros em algum lugar.

_"Covarde..." _– pensou com amargura, tentando se livrar da imagem de sua mãe que teimava em aparecer na sua mente. Aproveitou o raro momento de privacidade e chorou, apertando com força o travesseiro, esperando que a dor o deixasse, mas ela apenas se tornava mais intensa.

Fez o que costumava fazer todas as vezes em que se sentia sozinho e perdido. Tateou o bolso da camisa negra e puxou algo de dentro. Quem visse Draco olhando para as mãos abertas e vazias pensaria que a insanidade estava ameaçando tomar conta por completo de sua cabeça.

Mas ele sabia o que havia lá. Sorriu tristemente, fitando o pequeno pedaço de nada que tinha nas mãos. _"E nem tenho como te fazer aparecer..." _esse pensamento o fez fechar os olhos, trazendo para a mente a forma que já havia decorado. Aos poucos a tristeza abrandou e Draco levou uma mão aparentemente vazia ao bolso, guardando novamente o que havia tirado de dentro dele.

Secou as lágrimas do rosto e sentiu-se tonto quando levantou. Andou com passos arrastados até a mesinha em que a caçula Weasley havia colocado o jarro de água. Bebeu quase três copos com urgência, nunca imaginou sentir tanta sede em sua vida.

Um barulho vindo da porta o alarmou, fazendo-o se virar bruscamente. Mais uma vez os cabelos de fogo da pequena – porém agora nem tão pequena – Weasley adentraram o quarto, mas acompanhados de outros fios negros e espetados, para total desgosto de Draco.

- Por favor Harry, seja rápido. Se mamãe descobre que o coloquei aqui, vai quebrar minha varinha e fazer uma fogueira com ela. – disse Gina antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

O moreno encarou Draco com uma expressão curiosa e não era preciso ler mentes para saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. A pergunta estava escrita em sua testa, bem ao lado da maldita cicatriz: _"Você andou chorando, Malfoy?" _

Draco empertigou-se, era a segunda vez que Harry o pegava em uma situação constrangedora como essa e conteve a vontade de matá-lo apenas porque estava desarmado. E também porque da última vez saiu bastante ferido.

- Estou vendo que ninguém aqui costuma respeitar regras... – disse se referindo à ordem que a matriarca da família havia dado à todos, proibindo-os de entrar no quarto em que Draco se encontrava.

- Eu vim aqui para dizer que continuo achando-o desprezível, Malfoy. – Harry lançou-lhe um olhar firme, empunhando a varinha. – E que estou te ajudando apenas porque escutei o que Dumbledore disse, do contrário...

- Ou será porque a sua consciência anda pesando tanto que você não consegue manter essa cicatriz ridícula a um palmo do chão? – Draco cuspiu, sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias.

Harry o olhou confuso por um instante, mas logo se recompôs e aproximou-se perigosamente, encarando-o raivoso.

- Do que está falando, seu imundo? Nunca fiz nada para prejudicar ninguém, minha consciência está limpa como sempre esteve! – sibilou por entre os dentes, quase avançando em Draco. – Já a sua...

- Tudo o que eu fiz foi para o bem da minha mãe! Você estava lá, não estava? Você me ouviu! – disse quase num sussurro, com medo de que alguém escutasse a discussão e interferisse à favor de Harry. – Estava lá o tempo todo e não tirou o traseiro do maldito esconderijo! – os dois se encaravam com ódio, os punhos fechados contendo toda a ira que queriam despejar. Draco queria fazer Harry pagar por tudo o que lhe acontecera. – Levou pipocas pra comer enquanto assistia o show? Foi suficientemente divertido?

- EU ESTAVA PETRIFICADO! – Harry gritou, fazendo Draco olhar alarmado para a porta, esperando um ataque em massa. Abaixou o tom de voz quando continuou. – Eu assisti a tudo sim, petrificado, sem poder fazer nada! Dumbledore me enfeitiçou para que nada acontecesse comigo! Você acha que eu deixaria ele morrer se pudesse impedir? – rosnou, ignorando a expressão de surpresa do loiro, que a disfarçou rapidamente. – Você não sabe como é assistir a morte de alguém sem poder fazer nada, então...

- E você não sabe o que está dizendo, seu imbecil... se acha o dono da verdade,uma perfeitaminiatura tosca daquele velho bruxo intrometido... –sua vozse tornou fraca e ele olhou para a parede, como se pudesse ver através dela. Harry fez menção de dizer algo quando Draco se referiu a Dumbledore grosseiramente, mas estacou olhando parao loiro com curiosidade ao perceber sua expressão aérea. Orosto desfigurado de Narcisa mesclou-se ao papel de parede listrado e cheio de rasgos e Draco sentiu-se tontear. – Voldemort... aquele maldito assassinou minha mãe enquanto me torturava...

O tempo parecia ter parado por alguns instantes, instantes esses em que cada um tentava digerir o que ouvira. O grifinório foi o primeiro a falar, quebrando o silêncio incômodo que havia se instalado entre eles.

- Narcisa Malfoy... ela está... morta? – Harry perguntou chocado, tirando Draco de seu semi-transe, que olhou-o incrédulo.

- Não, não está, foi só força de expressão, na verdade ele lhe serviu chá com bolinhos. – Draco riu amargamente, desejando ter sua varinha por apenas um instante, o suficiente para lançar um Avada Kedavra em Harry. Se fosse mesmo para Azkaban, se lembraria de providenciar isso.

O silêncio tomou conta do local novamente e Draco aproveitou para organizar os pensamentos e tirar suas próprias conclusoes sobre o que havia acontecido. Deveria ter imaginado, o projeto de herói nunca teria perdido essa chance de se aparecer. Salvar o idolatrado e respeitado velhote seria algo digno de um troféu. Mais um para sua coleção de grandes e estúpidas conquistas.

A porta se abriu novamente, revelando uma Weasley confusa, que encarava os dois de modo perturbador.

- Hum... vejo que vocês se entenderam... ou pelo menos não mataram um ao outro. Acho melhor você sair agora, Harry, estão todos lá embaixo, acham que você está no banho. – fez uma pausa e acrescentou, olhando de soslaio para Draco. – Eu enfeiticei a banheira para jogar água para fora de vez em quando, caso alguém estranhasse sua demora.

Já estavam quase na porta quando Draco se virou de repente, receoso de que percebessem o medo em seus olhos e quando falou, usou o tom mais casual que conseguiu improvisar.

- E quanto a mim? Fico aqui mofando como uma almofada sem uso? Quero saber o que foi decidido a meu respeito... – parou de falar e observou a ruiva colocar a mão no bolso de sua blusa, assutando-o.

- Calma, é só um sapo de chocolate! – Gina riu e jogou-o na direção de Draco. – Coma isso por enquanto. Daqui a pouco mamãe vai entrar trazendo o seu almoço e então vocês conversam sobre o que vai acontecer contigo.

Sentou-se sobre a cama e desembrulhou o chocolate, devorando-o rapidamente. Gemeu quando se lembrou do sanduíche de carne enlatada que comera na noite anterior, evitando imaginar o que seria servido no "almoço".

Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença para o monstro que rugia alto em seu estômago, qualquer coisa que lembrasse comida já estaria de bom tamanho. Lamentou-se por ter chegado a esse ponto, desesperado por uma refeição de quinta feita pela matriarca da família que ele tanto desprezava.

Abraçou os joelhos e ficou encarando o lençol cheio de manchas, aguardando ansioso o almoço e a decisão final dos Weasleys, sem saber realmente qual opção o agradava menos: Azkaban ou Toca.

**

* * *

N/A:** Hohoho... o que será que Draco tem guardado em seu bolso? Bom, é algo que o faz sentir-se melhor quando as coisas não andam bem. 

Pode ser uma figurinha de sapo de chocolate, um recorte de revista pornô, uma bolinha de gude, um trevinho de quatro folhas, um fio de cabelo de Narcisa, um pedaço da cueca de Crabbe... well, existe gosto pra tudo, não é mesmo?

Arrisquei uma tentativa de diálogo entre Harry e Draco, o pobre loiro merecia algumas explicações, assim quem sabe ele transfere seu ódio novamente para outra pessoa, dessa vez mais merecedora de tal.

Espero que não tenha ficado muito maçante esse capitulo, mas eu tinha mesmo que esclarecer alguns pontos. E o fato de Gina ter utilizado magia será explicado mais pra frente, talvez no próximo.

Galerinha, valeu pelas reviews, isso me incentiva muito a continuar, mas podem deixar que eu não pretendo abandonar a fic, ela tem sido a minha menina dos olhos, rs...

Angel, mari, Sett, Mary, drik Phelton... adorei as reviews que deixaram, fiquei muito feliz mesmo por estarem gostando! Muito obrigada e assim que der um tempinho eu posto o proximo!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	8. Abraço de urso

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 8 – Abraço de urso

O som de duas leves pancadas na porta tiraram Draco de seus pensamentos sombrios, trazendo à tona uma realidade ainda mais tenebrosa. Sentou-se na beirada da cama vagarosamente e sussurrou um quase inaudível "entre". Por diversas vezes havia sentido seu coração pulsar na garganta, mas nunca imaginou que ele pudesse bater tão forte e apressado.

A mulher rechonchuda entrou silenciosamente, carregando em uma das mãos uma bandeja com um prato de comida e um copo de suco de abóbora. Uma refeição simples, porém, naquele momento possuía ares de banquete real. Colocou a bandeja ao lado de Draco e sentou-se ao seu lado, analisando-o por alguns instantes, sem dizer uma palavra.

Arroz, ovos mexidos com bacon, uma mistura gosmenta que parecia ser feita de sobras de legumes e por fim um pedaço generoso de carne cozida. Draco não se fez de rogado e ignorando todo e qualquer comentário de sua mente orgulhosa, avançou sobre o humilde prato, devorando-o em grandes garfadas.

- Madame Pomfrey esteve aqui enquanto você dormia, Tonks enviou-lhe uma mensagem e ela veio imediatamente medicá-lo. – a sra. Weasley examinou-o com os olhos enquanto Draco continuava concentrado na tarefa de esvaziar o prato. – Sua situação é um pouco complicada, pois não podemos contar com a ajuda de ninguém fora da... bem, precisamos de uma certa discrição, entende?

Draco logo percebeu que o assunto deveria ficar entre os integrantes da Ordem, mas resolveu não mencionar que sabia da existência da mesma, a sra Weasley poderia entender isso como algo relacionado a espionagem, o que não seria nada bom.

- Ela comentou sobre o meu... estado? – ergueu os olhos rapidamente e constatou um certo receio nas feições da matriarca. A comida caiu mal de repente provocando uma ligeira ânsia, que foi logo deixada de lado ao dar uma outra garfada. A fome falou mais alto que o nervosismo.

- Bem, ela me disse somente que o seu caso é um pouco fora do comum, mas existem grandes possibilidades de cura. – ao notar a expressão de medo no rosto de Draco, ela tocou-lhe a face, apertando levemente uma de suas bochechas, fazendo com que o loiro soltasse o garfo em sobressalto. – Madame Pomfrey fará o seu melhor, pode ter certeza disso, meu menino...

_"Meu menino?" _Draco repetiu mentalmente, tentando não deixar a surpresa e confusão lhe chegarem ao rosto. Estivera tão rodeado de problemas e frustrações ultimamente que a mera demonstração de carinho vindo de uma estranha chegou a apertar-lhe o coração. _"Devo estar surtando... desde quando me importo com afagos?"_

Baixou os olhos novamente para o prato sem dizer uma palavra, incapaz de sustentar o olhar para o semblante doce daquela mulher de rosto rechonchudo, que Draco sempre fizera questão de ridicularizar nos tempos de Hogwarts. Não que isso pudesse mudar agora, mas a sensação de que algumas coisas dentro dele estavam tornando-se diferentes o incomodava de certa forma.

- Escute, você não deve baixar seus olhos sempre que se sentir intimidado por alguma coisa nova... – ela ergueu o rosto de Draco pelo queixo e fitou-o nos olhos, para o desespero do loiro.

- Não estou me sentindo intimidado. – ele afirmou com veemência, a voz fria supreendentemente não lhe chegando aos olhos. Draco desejou imensamente acreditar em suas próprias palavras, mas a verdade é que ele estava em pânico, tudo era tão incerto e confuso, sua mente trabalhava sem descanso tentando se familiarizar com a nova – e penosa – situação, mas o difícil era aceitar que a vida que antes levava, rodeada de prestígio e poder, nunca mais seria a mesma.

- Oh, claro que não, querido... – disse a sra. Weasley, afagando-lhe a mão estendida sobre o colo. Draco imaginou que essa mesma frase saindo da boca de sua falecida mãe viria carregada de sarcasmo, e não de compreensão como a da mulher à sua frente. Sorriu brevemente ao se lembrar da inclinação irônica de Narcisa, seu andar altivo, seus sorrisos calculados e sua fala maliciosa. Ela nunca fora diferente, mesmo dentro de casa. O que não queria dizer que não havia sido uma boa mãe para ele.

- Eu... – Draco tentou tomar coragem para perguntar o que eles haviam decidido à seu respeito, mas as palavras acabaram entalando em sua garganta sem que ele se desse conta. Percebendo a sua inquietação, a sra. Weasley tratou logo de colocar um sorriso no rosto.

- Claro que poderá ficar conosco, meu jovem. A Toca é pequena e simplória, nada comparado ao que você está acostumado, mas faremos o possível para que possa se sentir em casa. – ao dizer isso as bochechas da matriarca coraram levemente, mas ela manteve o sorriso acolhedor que dirigiu à Draco. – Não é possível que você tenha duvidado da palavra de Dumbledore... ele sempre sabe o que fazer e parece que mesmo não estando mais entre nós, suas palavras continuam tendo a mesma força.

- Bem, eu... – Draco piscou algumas vezes antes de terminar o que dizia, sem ter a mínima vontade de se lembrar desse momento futuramente. – Bem, eu agradeço.

Por tudo de estranho que já lhe havia acontecido, Draco imaginou que estivesse preparado para qualquer coisa, mas não para isso. A sra. Weasley lançou seus grossos braços ao redor do menino, que permaneceu parado e sem ação, ainda com o prato no colo e o garfo em uma das mãos. Ela lhe havia dado um abraço? Um abraço de urso, praticamente, pois ele podia sentir suas costelas se chocando umas contra as outras. Quando ela soltou-o, Draco levou mais uma garfada à boca, sentindo dessa vez seu rosto corar em demasia. Um abraço? Aquela mulher era louca. Esperou que ainda houvesse espaço para a comida descer sem se enroscar em nenhuma costela quebrada.

- Madame Pomfrey lhe deu uma dose da poção que preparou, espero que não tenha sentido ainda os efeitos colaterais...

- Não, acho que não... – _"Efeitos colaterais?"_ – Espere, que efeitos colaterais? – perguntou Draco de súbito, sentindo o pânico crescer novamente.

- Não é nada preocupante, apenas... bem, sua saliva ficará um pouco mais espessa, portanto vou deixar um pouco de água em cima da... – ela parou de falar ao notar a jarra de água que Gina havia levado para Draco. – Estranho, não me lembro de ter lhe trazido água. Em todo caso, - ela continuou, enchendo novamente a jarra com a varinha. – tome um pouco de água que tudo ficará bem. E também fique atento, pois suas unhas poderão crescer rapidamente, use este cortador de meia em meia hora, sim, isso deve bastar. – ela conjurou um cortador de unhas trouxa, muito antigo e quase sem corte, ao que Draco olhou com certo desprezo, porém agradecendo por não estar enferrujado. – Cuidado para não se arranhar durante a noite, pois elas continuarão crescendo.

Sentado na cama e já imaginando sua figura ao amanhecer, babando algo quase sólido e com as unhas se enrolando por metros e metros, Draco tentou balbuciar um "tudo bem".

- Bem, eu tenho que descer agora... Gina, sabe, a minha caçula, está impossível desde que o Ministério aprovou o uso de magia por menores por causa da guerra, e oh, creio que não saiba, mas isso foi ontem. n Ela e Rony não param de trocar feitiços, a casa está um verdadeiro caos! – a cama deu um estalo forte quando a sra. Weasley se levantou, fazendo Draco se assustar com o barulho. Ela resmungou algo sobre cama velha ou podre e se encaminhou para a porta, dizendo que voltaria mais tarde para lhe trazer a janta e mais uma dose da poção e sugeriu que Draco ficasse de repouso por mais algumas horas. Talvez o tempo de convencer seus filhos a não comerem-no vivo.

- Hum... sra. Weasley... – Draco chamou sem perceber, mas não deixou de falar apesar da hesitação. – Aquilo que houve com seu filho, em Hogwarts... eu...

- Não se sinta mal por isso, meu querido... – disse a mulher com os olhos ligeiramente lacrimejantes. – Gui já está bem e eu entendo os motivos que o levaram a fazer o que fez, agora não pense mais nisso, certo? Você precisa de repouso.

- Certo... – quando a porta se fechou atrás da matriarca, Draco afundou na cama, pensando no porquê de ter dito aquilo sobre o filho da sra. Weasley. Estaria se sentindo tão culpado assim pelo que houve? Não fora ele quem havia colocado Fernir Greyback dentro de Hogwarts. Ou fora? Sim, de certa maneira. Aceitando a sugestão que lhe fora dada, tratou logo de esquecer o assunto, tateando no bolso mais uma vez à procura de seu tão valioso... nada.

**

* * *

**Poucas horas haviam se passado quando Draco deu um pulo ao notar a cabeleira ruiva de Rony parada em frente à porta. Os braços cruzados pomposamente à frente do peito, a varinha balançando de modo ameaçador nas pontas dos dedos e o incrível fato do menino parecer ter crescido mais uns vinte centímetros desde que o vira pela última vez estavam deixando Draco apavorado com a inesperada visita. 

- E então, Malfoy? Gostando da sua estadia aqui na Toca? – perguntou o ruivo com as orelhas tingidas em vermelho-sangue. Teria sido algum reflexo de luz vindo da janela ou Draco realmente vira em seus olhos um brilho assassino?

- Como entrou aqui, Weasley? – perguntou calmamente enquanto colocava no rosto sua melhor expressão de descaso, praticamente engolindo a vontade de gritar por socorro. E sem que Rony notasse, devolveu ao bolso o que tirara de lá. – Soube que sua _mamãe _o proibiu de entrar no quarto do terrível comensal...

- Minha mãe estava protegendo_ você _e não à _mim!_ – Rony ralhou, quase mostrando os dentes. Se ele achava que isso era alguma novidade para Draco, estava redondamente enganado. – Acha mesmo que eu preciso de proteção?

- A se julgar pela ausência de seu amiguinho cicatriz... – respondeu, dando de ombros. Porque não conseguia segurar a língua quando devia? Maldita língua afiada idiota. Maldito pobretão intrometido.

A porta se escancarou de repente e três figuras entraram apressadamente, fechando-a em seguida. A fuinha-caçula, a sabe-tudo e o quatro-olhos estavam com suas varinhas sacadas, provavelmente para tentar deter o fuinha-tapado, caso ele resolvesse atacar Draco. E pareciam ter chegado na hora certa, porque o ruivo avançava lentamente em sua direção.

- Largue essa varinha, Ronald Weasley! – ralhou a voz de Hermione, ainda que meio tremida pelo nervosismo. – Você não pensa nas conseqüências? Quer ocupar o lugar dele em Azkaban?

- Não se meta, Mione! – Rony gritou, sem tirar os olhos de Draco. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, empunhando a varinha. – Isso é problema meu!

- Não mesmo, Rony, ou você larga essa varinha ou eu vou chamar o papai! – Gina tentou se aproximar dele, mas Hermione a segurou pelo braço ao ver que Rony havia dado mais um passo na direção de Draco.

- Rony... não adianta agir por impulso, pense bem, sua mãe... – Harry começou, mas o ruivo o interrompeu.

- É culpa dele! – as veias começaram a saltar do pescoço de Rony e o seu rosto estava cada vez mais vermelho. – É tudo culpa dele! Dumbledore... meu irmão...

- Gui está bem, seu estúpido! – gritou Gina, não se contendo e avançando em cima do irmão. – Não aja como um idiota, Ron! – terminou, tentando arrancar a varinha das mãos de Rony, que a segurava firmemente. Gina puxou com demasiada força e o pedaço de madeira mágico voou para o colo de Draco. Todos ficaram paralisados, olhando para o loiro com a varinha caída sobre suas pernas.

Era sua chance. Bem... chance exatamente do quê? De tentar dar cabo dos quatro e fugir dali sem ter para onde ir? Se esconder de Voldemort, do Ministério e, agora também, da Ordem da Fênix? Não, obrigado. Draco pegou a varinha e jogou-a na direção de Harry, que não esperava pela devolução e quase a deixou cair.

- Tirem ele daqui. – disse, esticando preguiçosamente as pernas em cima da cama. – Eu não preciso de mais problem... – a voz de Draco sumiu de repente, enquanto ele abria e fechava a boca seguidas vezes, parecendo um peixe desesperado. Os quatro observavam atônitos enquanto uma gosma esbranquiçada, quase como um mingau, saía da boca do loiro e caía endurecida no lençol da cama.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, idiota? – indignou-se Rony, ao notar os pequenos montinhos se amontoando lentamente uns em cima dos outros.

Draco não respondeu, estava ocupado demais tratando de cuspir sua saliva antes que ela endurecesse em sua boca, evitando imaginar o que seria dele se isso chegasse a acontecer. Segurou com força no colchão e somente notou um copo d'água à sua frente quando Gina criou coragem para se aproximar o suficiente de suas orelhas, gritando algo como "beba isso, seu imbecil".

Levantou a mão rapidamente para alcançá-lo, ou esperou que ela tivesse acompanhado às ordens de seu cérebro, mas ao vê-la ainda grudada firmemente no colchão, Draco teve certeza de que, em algum momento de suas vidas passadas, vomitou nas longas barbas de Merlim. Maldita a hora em que o fizeram tomar a poção da Madame Pomfrey. Não sabia se preferia morrer ou parecer a cruza de um coiote de unhas afiadas com trasgo montanhês babão.

Ouviu-se um craque, seguido de vários outros, então Draco conseguiu desprender uma de suas mãos e agarrou o copo com urgência. Quando sentiu sua saliva novamente voltar ao estado líquido, percebeu que Hemione abaixava a varinha e fitava-o com uma certa apreensão, apesar de esconder muito mal a vontade que tinha de rir da situação.

- Eu estava com Madame Pomfrey quando ela explicou à sra Weasley sobre os efeitos colaterais da poção. – explicou, mais para os amigos do que para Draco. – E sabem, elas continuarão crescendo. – enfatizou, apontando para as unhas de Draco, enquanto deixava de ocultar um sorriso maldoso.

- Genial! – disse Rony, já esquecendo de que viera ao quarto em missão especial de extermínio. Draco se sentiu o ser mais maldito de todos os tempos. Não era possível que sua maré de azar continuasse arrastando-o para o fundo por muito mais tempo, não é?

Estava agora irremediavelmente arrependido de não ter acabado com o fuinha de cabelos vermelhos quando teve oportunidade. Talvez poderia comemorar ao lado de seu pai a morte dolorosa e cruel que providenciaria para Ronald Weasley. Nesse momento, Azkaban lhe parecia muito mais atrativa do que o quartinho cheio de tralhas da Toca.

- Vamos sair daqui, ele pode se virar sozinho... – disse Harry, fazendo os amigos trocarem olhares cúmplices, cada um estampando um sorriso maior que o outro. Apontou a varinha para a porta e murmurou um encantamento, destravando-a no mesmo instante. Harry olhou para a expressão de inconfundível terror no rosto pálido de Draco e acrescentou em um tom que não lembrava nem de longe o Harry Potter que o defendera no sótão. – Hoje você pode descansar, Malfoy, porque são as ordens da sra Weasley. Mas amanhã eu quero tirar um assunto à limpo e espero que você _colabore_. – terminou, enfatizando a última palavra, antes de sair porta afora, seguido dos outros em seu encalço.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Tenham paciência, o _repouso_ de Draco está com os dias contados, no próximo capítulo ele já vai estar fora do quarto, "curtindo" as dependências da Toca... teremos um pouco mais de ação, finalmente! lol

Sei que esse capítulo foi nojento, totalmente desprezível, mas vejam bem, estou tentando não deixar a fic cair muito pro lado dramático, pelo menos uma pequena dose de comédia ela deve ter, assim não fica tão pesada.

Desculpem a demora, mas é que sem net em casa fica difícil postar, já tenho vários capítulos prontos, então aguardem que eles virão! Rs...

Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! Alguém pode me dizer se aquele negócio de responder na fic está proibido realmente? Espero que não...

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	9. Doce pequena vingança

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 9 – Doce pequena vingança

A manhã seguinte chegou com impiedosos raios de sol forçando entrada pela janela e Draco, que não conseguiu pregar o olho um único minuto durante a noite, estava mais mal-humorado do que nunca. Apesar dos _quase _comoventes esforços da sra Weasley, que visitava-o de meia em meia hora para livrá-lo das unhas que se enrolavam sob seus dedos sem descanso, o fato de não conseguir segurar um maldito copo d'água enquanto sua saliva começava a engrossar novamente o havia deixado em estado de total desespero.

Sabia que o Quarteto Maravilha – Draco decidiu chamá-los assim, já que agora havia mais uma integrante no patético grupinho de heróis – estaria comemorando os piores momentos de sua vida, talvez soltando fogos de filisbuteiro pelas janelas ou então brindando com grandes copos de cerveja amanteigada. Merlim, há quanto tempo não sentia o gosto disso? Esse era apenas mais um fator que contribuía para o seu baixo-astral.

Colocou os pés no chão lentamente, como se tivesse receio de parti-lo. Depois de tudo de ruim que já lhe acontecera, não duvidava nada de que acabasse desabando justamente em cima da mesa dos Weasleys, e o que era ainda pior, durante o seu desjejum.

Olhou para suas mãos, as unhas continuavam ali, enroladas e quase enroscadas umas nas outras, limitando o manuseio de qualquer objeto. Xingou Madame Pomfrey com todas as palavras do mais baixo calão que poderia se lembrar naquele momento. Sentiu a saliva um pouco menos densa, já conseguia engoli-la sem ter de pensar em mastigar. Mais pensamentos maldosos relacionados à Madame Pomfrey povoaram seu cérebro.

Agarrou o cortador trouxa da melhor maneira que pôde e andou a passos lentos até a janela. Afastou um pouco a cortina, evitando enroscar os dedos nos fiapos que se soltavam dela e notou que havia uma pequena barraca no jardim. A lona branca e amarela dava a ligeira impressão de que haviam quebrado um imenso ovo no meio do gramado mal cortado. E para reforçar essa idéia, várias galinhas ciscavam despreocupadas ao redor.

Com um pensamento maldoso, Draco imaginou que os Weasleys não deveriam ter quartos suficientes para abrigar todos os hóspedes, por isso a barraca ali no meio do quintal. _"Típico dos pobretões..."_ - sorriu consigo mesmo, enquanto tentava cortar as unhas.

Mais ao longe, viu vários reflexos de cabeças vermelhas espalhadas pelo terreno, girando e soltando algo pelos ares. Um pouco mais atento, Draco percebeu que se tratava de uma desgnomização. Apoiou a testa no vidro da janela, se amaldiçoando por estar tão atolado no fundo do poço, e o que era pior, sem esperanças de um futuro resgate. Nunca em sua vida vira sequer um gnomo nas proximidades da mansão.

Se ajeitou o melhor que pôde e, com um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha, decidiu que desceria à procura da sra Weasley. Estava precisando de um bom banho relaxante, apesar de quê, duvidava da existência de algum tipo de conforto nas dependências da Toca. Desejou imensamente que o banheiro não estivesse infestado de insetos ou ratos.

Abriu a porta devagar, espiando primeiro por uma pequena fresta à procura de possíveis ameaças. Haviam muitas cabeças vermelhas no quintal, mas essa família parecia não ter fim, eram como um grande bando de coelhos, se proliferando mais e mais à cada dia. Com o caminho livre, Draco colocou-se cautelosamente para fora, tomando o cuidado de não chamar muita atenção.

Desceu os degraus da escadaria torta, que rangiam irritantemente sob seus pés e se descobriu no mesmo lugar em que estivera sendo "interrogado" por Olho-Tonto Moody, poucos dias atrás. A lembrança da visão que tinha das teias de aranha debaixo do sofá dos Weasleys enquanto estivera imobilizado pelas cordas fez seu estômago revirar.

- Já se levantou, querido? – a voz afetuosa e maternal da sra Weasley sobressaltou-o e Draco se virou de súbito, branco como papel. – Oh... me desculpe por tê-lo assustado! Bem, venha tomar o seu café, por Merlim, você está tão magro que posso ver o contorno de seus ossos! – disse, praticamente empurrando Draco até a mesa da cozinha e forçando-o a se sentar.

Uma porção generosa de salsichas caíram de uma frigideira flutuante à sua frente, enquanto a sra Weasley brandia a varinha, fazendo com que um prato as aparasse antes que alcançassem a toalha branca cheia de bordados.

- Suco? – perguntou solícita, já providenciando um copo e deslizando uma imensa jarra florida, que estava na outra ponta da mesa, até Draco. – Sirva-se à vontade, querido, há torradas dentro daquele cesto e bem ali... – apontou para dois potinhos ao lado do cesto. – Há manteiga e geléia.

- Obrigado. – murmurou o loiro à contragosto, isso já estava ultrapassando todas as barreiras da humilhação.

Olhou à sua volta para não ter que encarar a matriarca e reparou que haviam diversos arranjos com flores de todos os tipos, variando entre delicadas e exóticas. A sra Weasley pareceu notar a sua curiosidade.

- Sabe, Gui e Fleur, acredito que tenha a conhecido, minha nora participou do Torneio Tri-Bruxo, deve se lembrar dela... – Draco acenou com a cabeça afirmando e a sra Weasley tornou a falar. – Pois bem, eles irão se casar ainda nesse verão e, minha nossa, como essa menina é exigente, já não há mais espaço nessa casa de tantas amostras de flores que ela mandou trazer... não sei o que há de tão complicado, parece que não consegue escolher um tipo e...

As palavras pareciam saltar da boca da mulher como se não fosse necessário tomar fôlego para continuar. O loiro se perdeu em meio às tediosas reclamações e apenas concordava com a cabeça vez ou outra, quando desconfiava que ela estivesse lhe fazendo uma pergunta. Se havia alguma coisa que Draco notara em comum entre a sra Weasley e sua falecida mãe era o fato de que, por mais que elas insistissem em lhe perguntar algo, a resposta jamais seria levada em consideração.

A porta se escancarou de repente e por ela entrou um asqueroso Harry Potter, a camiseta colada no corpo pelo suor e com barro seco até a metade da calça jeans velha e desbotada que usava. Era a visão dos infernos na opinião de Draco e ele pensou que a imagem da pobreza deveria ser contagiosa. Decidiu que tomaria o cuidado de se manter afastado de qualquer Weasley enquanto estivesse por lá, embora isso fosse algo praticamente impossível de acontecer. Tratou logo de desviar o olhar, as salsichas ainda não haviam feito digestão.

- Desculpe por entrar dessa maneira em casa, sra Weasley, mas eu estava com fome. Prometo que limparei a sujeira quando acabar. – Harry desculpou-se depressa, antes que a matriarca o visse naquele estado.

- Ora, não se preocupe com isso, querido. Ainda não limpei a cozinha, fique tranqüilo e coma à vontade! – respondeu satisfeita por vê-lo se alimentar novamente. Na opinião da sra Weasley, Harry sempre estaria abaixo do peso, para não dizer raquítico. – Vou levar essas roupas para cima, volto num instante.

- Quer ajuda? – prontificou-se Harry, enquanto Draco revirava os olhos. Além de feio e mal vestido, o heroizinho de meia-tigela ainda era puxa-saco.

- Oh, não, não, querido... não é preciso! Alimente-se bem e ah, sim... por favor, sirva à Draco um pouco da torta de abóbora e caramelo que está na bancada ao lado da pia, quase me esqueci!

- Quero ter uma palavrinha com você, Malfoy. – Harry falou muito sério, depois que a sra Weasley saiu de vista.

- Sou todo ouvidos... – Draco respondeu sem lhe dar atenção alguma, abocanhando de uma vez quase metade da torrada, abarrotada de geléia.

- Não aqui. Vamos lá para fora. – disse, indicando a porta com os olhos. Harry se levantou bruscamente da mesa e Draco, irritado, respirou profundamente, contando mentalmente até dez. Se dando por vencido mais uma vez, jogou na mesa com força o guardanapo que segurava e o seguiu.

O sol estava brilhando em todo o seu esplendor, o tempo estava limpo e sem nuvens indicando a chegada de chuva._ "Um dia perfeito para se jogar uma partida de quadribol..." _– Draco não pôde deixar de pensar, com uma pontada de tristeza atravessando o peito.

- E então, Potter... seja direto, não quero passar tempo demais olhando para essa sua cicatriz nauseante, pretendo manter meu apetite intacto até a hora do almoço. – Draco provocou, irritado pela maneira como Harry havia lhe tirado da mesa e também por não ter a menor chance de praticar um pouco de quadribol num dia como aquele.

- Você me deve um favor, Malfoy. – o moreno começou, nenhum sinal de zombaria passando pelos olhos verdes. Draco fitou-o intrigado, se surpreendendo com um lado do queridinho de Dumbledore que ele não conhecia.

_"Desde quando esse metido a herói cobra algum favor? Claro... eu tinha que ser o premiado." – _Draco pensou, revoltado, enquanto Harry continuava a encará-lo.

- Não entendo... – disse simplesmente, nem um pouco interessado no que Harry gostaria que ele fizesse em troca. Sabia que não poderia dizer "não entendo" até o final da conversa, mas quem sabe, talvez, com um pouco de sorte o moreno chegasse a conclusão de que o cérebro de Draco teria ficado avariado depois de tanto sofrimento e esquecesse toda essa história de favor.

- Acho que você se lembra de que eu salvei a sua pele quando o sr Weasley estava decidido à mandá-lo para Azkaban. – Harry continuou, sem dar ouvidos ao que o loiro dissera.

- Sim, mas eu não me lembro de ter te pedido nenhum favor... – respondeu Draco com a voz arrastada enquanto exibia um sorriso de lado.

- Bem, então não me resta outra alternativa, não é? – Harry riu, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta dos fundos. – Vou ter que retirar o que disse...

- Você não pode fazer isso, Potter! – Draco quase gritou, incrédulo.

- E o que me impede? – retrucou o moreno, com a voz confiante e decidida.

O loiro hesitou por um momento, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse impedi-lo, mas nenhuma possibilidade pareceu boa o suficiente para ser dita em voz alta sem fazê-lo cair no ridículo. _"Sua mãe não iria gostar de vê-lo fazendo uma coisa feia dessas"_ ou _"Acha mesmo que o sr Weasley acreditaria em você?" _e talvez até numa tentativa mais desesperada _"Bem... você é Harry Potter"._ Não, definitivamente nenhuma dessas alternativas era viável.

- O que você quer em troca? – Draco perguntou, se sentindo derrotado e irritantemente dependente, como se estivesse preso em uma grande teia enquanto Harry conversava animadamente com uma gigantesca aranha, adiando o momento de sua morte. Era como se de repente ele se visse de volta nas masmorras da Sonserina, junto aos seus colegas. Chantagem não combinava com os grifinórios, Harry Potter deveria ter caído na casa errada.

- Finalmente estamos falando a mesma língua, Malfoy. – Harry sorriu, largando a maçaneta e andando em direção ao quintal. Draco seguiu-o mais uma vez, contrariado, murmurando mil e um palavrões.

Quando estavam longe de qualquer ouvido curioso, o moreno se virou e o encarou novamente. Draco observou – chegando a conclusão de que estava realmente assustado com esse novo Potter – que em seus olhos havia ódio. Muito ódio.

- Quero Snape.

Se esforçando para manter um semblante despreocupado, para evitar que Harry percebesse o medo que estava sentindo por estar em suas mãos, Draco logo tratou de colocar um de seus sorrisos debochados no rosto.

- Eu não tenho certeza das preferências de Snape, mas acho que ele não se arriscaria a ser preso por pedofilia... – ao ouvir isso o olhar de Harry se estreitou perigosamente, as sombrancelhas quase se unindo sob o cabelo revolto que caía por sobre o rosto.

- Apenas diga aonde ele está e eu vou fingir que não escutei o que você acabou de sugerir, Malfoy.

Mesmo que Draco quisesse dizer alguma coisa, certamente não poderia. Viera até a Toca em uma vassoura enfeitiçada, isso sem contar com o fato de que mal conseguia se manter firme em cima dela. Se lembrava de quase ter desabado por diversas vezes, ao sentir os dedos congelando com o vento frio e cortante da madrugada.

- Eu não sei. – preferiu dizer somente a verdade, não era exatamente o que gostaria de ter respondido, mas afinal, não estava ali com sua varinha para tentar se defender depois. Harry o fitou desconfiado, fazendo cara de quem não havia acreditado em uma palavra, mas Draco se manteve impassível. – Não estou mentindo, eu realmente não sei. Era um esconderijo subterrâneo, a entrada ficava no tronco de uma árvore. É a única coisa que eu me lembro.

- Certo... – o moreno tentava decifrar a veracidade de suas palavras enquanto o olhava firmemente nos olhos. – Espero mesmo que não esteja mentindo, Malfoy. – comentou, parecendo agora um tanto frustrado por não ter encontrado nenhum sinal de que Draco poderia não estar falando a verdade. – Se estiver me enganando, eu acabarei descobrindo e aí... bom, isso será muito ruim para você, eu posso garantir.

Dizendo isso, Harry virou-se devagar e já andava em direção à casa torta dos Weasleys, mas Draco, sem pensar duas vezes, o chamou. O garoto o encarou depressa, talvez esperando por alguma coisa importante que ele tivesse resolvido lhe contar diante da ameaça, mas ao se virar encontrou apenas um par de olhos azuis, brilhando em malícia.

- O que eu gostaria de saber é o porquê desse ódio tão inflamado pelo Snape... – Draco disse, desviando o olhar para a copa das árvores, quase não suportando o peso de manter o suspense.

- Ele matou Dumbledore. – o moreno esclareceu, trincando os dentes, como se para lembrar Draco de algo trivial que lhe deveria ter escapado de alguma maneira.

- Antes disso você já o odiava... porque? – repetiu a pergunta.

- Tenho meus motivos e nenhum deles lhe diz respeito. – cortou-o depressa. Uma sombra passou pelos olhos do ex-grifinório e, por um instante, Draco pensou que Harry soubesse de algo. Mesmo assim continuou, agora que já havia começado, iria até o fim.

- Sabe-se que você nunca foi um de seus alunos preferidos, talvez seja por isso, não é? – os olhos de Harry se estreitaram novamente e eles se encararam. Então Draco continuou, com toda a naturalidade que conseguiu dissimular. – Nunca suportou não ser especial para ele, já que sempre esteve acostumado a ser o centro das atenções.

- Aonde quer chegar, Malfoy? – Harry sibilou, dando dois passos na direção do loiro.

- Bom, talvez seja algo mais... profundo. Quero dizer, existe todo aquele negócio de sexto sentido... – fez uma pausa, procurando encontrar as melhores palavras para causar o efeito desejado em Harry. – Quem sabe você o odeie porquê seu pai tenha passado isso para você?

- Psicologia barata não combina com você... diga logo, aonde quer chegar com isso, Malfoy? – Harry repetiu, impaciente.

- Ele deve ter tido muitos desentendimentos com Snape, certamente. – Draco tornou a falar em sua voz altiva, sem dar atenção ao que o moreno dissera. Parecia estar fazendo um monólogo, quase ignorando a presença de Harry.– Mas em compensação, sua mãe...

Os dois se encaravam sem piscar, o brilho malicioso nos olhos do ex-sonserino se intensificou, sua satisfação estava evidente em cada palavra. Harry puxou-o pelo braço bruscamente, quase chacoalhando-o.

- Não envolva o nome da minha mãe nas suas sujeiras, Malfoy. – avisou.

- Não quer saber o que eu vi no esconderijo de Snape? – nunca em sua vida deleitou-se tanto ao falar sobre a vida alheia como agora. Percebeu a hesitação de Harry, estava claro em seus olhos que lutava uma batalha interna entre a curiosidade e a sensatez. Decidiu escolher por ele. – Vi Snape beijando sua mãe em uma lembrança que estava na penseira dele. Acredito que deviam ter por volta de dezessete anos, se não me engano.

- Nunca... – disse Harry em tom de incredulidade, a raiva impregnada em cada um de seus olhos verdes. – Isso não aconteceu, você está inventando!

- Pode usar Veritasserum comigo, Potter. Pense bem, eu não tenho porque inventar algo assim. – Draco tentou não rir em deboche, essa era, definitivamente, uma situação prazerosa. Tão prazerosa que guardaria essa lembrança dentro de uma garrafa e a colocaria em um lugar de destaque em sua estante assim que voltasse a morar na Mansão Malfoy. Assistir de camarote a reação débil de Harry Potter ao descobrir o pequeno segredinho que havia entre sua mãe e Snape era algo impagável. – Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, Lílian Evans e Severo Snape, num beijo digno de...

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! – Harry cuspiu, entre os dentes. – Você não sabe o que está dizendo, isso nunca aconteceria, minha mãe odiava o Snape!

- Tem certeza, Potter? – as palavras de Draco soaram mais sarcásticas do que nunca. – Quem foi que te disse isso? Aquele lobisomem fracassado?

- Não fale assim de Lupin! – Harry sibilou, os punhos fechados em fúria.

- Ninguém nunca te disse sobre os sentimentos de sua mãe pelo nosso ex-professor, não é mesmo? E tem mais... até onde eu sei, ela estava namorando seu pai quando esse beijo aconteceu. – Draco fez cara de falsa preocupação, deu uma palmadinha amigável no ombro de Harry e acrescentou, o cinismo beirando os limites do inacreditável. – O que eu posso dizer? Sinto muito pela decepção, sei que ela era sua mãe, mas realmente as mulheres não prest...

O punho de Harry correu de encontro à boca de Draco, que caiu sobre as raízes nodosas de uma enorme árvore. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que seus lábios estavam sangrando e secou-os com a manga da camisa negra. Desejou mais do que nunca estar com a sua varinha, mas se esquecendo por um instante de que era bruxo, pulou em cima do outro, batendo e chutando em qualquer parte que pudesse alcançar.

Em meio à uma confusão de socos e pontapés, Draco descobriu da pior maneira que o moreno tinha a mão pesada e isso certamente lhe renderia vários hematomas e escoriações. Não deixando barato, fez questão de acertá-lo em um lugar que somente uma pessoa vil e desprezível acertaria.

Harry urrou de dor e se jogou para o lado, parecia tão machucado quanto o loiro e gemia encolhido em posição fetal. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, cada um concentrado em canalizar sua própria dor para algum lugar fora de seu corpo, o que obviamente, não aconteceu.

Assim que conseguiu se levantar, Draco caminhou até a casa, decidido a tomar um banho rápido antes de ser jogado em uma cela em Azkaban. Seguiu sem olhar para trás e não percebeu que o moreno ria fracamente em meio aos gemidos de dor.

**

* * *

N/A:** Uh... porrada! É isso aí, porrada e mais porrada pra deixar o capítulo cheinho de ação! 

Pobre Harry, eu sei que fui muito má com ele arranjando aquela memória romanticazinha de Snape e coisa e tal, mas eu tive que fazer isso. Sim, eu tive que fazer porque mais pra frente isso será usado à favor (ou contra, depende do ponto de vista) do nosso seboso preferido... ou simplesmente, o Príncipe Mestiço.

É... ele vai voltar pra trama! Ainda não sei quando, acho que vai demorar um pouquinho. Mas aguardem porque será uma participação muito bacana!

Draco se saiu um belo dum fofoqueiro, não é mesmo? Quase que eu pude visualiza-lo na pele da minha vovó, futricando com a vizinha por cima do muro. Eu disse "quase". Afinal, Draquito tem estilo até pra fofocar...

Momento publicidade: Quem quiser dar uma espiadinha nas minhas outras fics vai me deixar muito feliz!

_Uma se chama "Coração de Dragão – O Vôo" e é a primeira parte de uma trilogia que estou escrevendo. Nela, tudo acontece diferente a partir do sexto ano de Draco, ele descobre que tem sangue de Dragão correndo em suas veias e... bem, leiam a fic para saber! Até que é legalzinha e terá muuuito action D/G! _

A outra é "De quem será esse bebê?", uma comédia romântica que tem doses alternadas de D/G e H/G, onde nossa querida ruivinha se vê grávida sem saber ao certo quem é o pai da criança. Decidi escolher o final de acordo com a preferência da maioria dos leitores, portanto sua review é decisiva na trama!

Agradeço muito pelos elogios e por estarem acompanhando a fic! Vocês não tem idéia de como isso me inspira!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	10. O Banco Mobiliatário

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 10 – O Banco Mobiliatário

Até que o banho não havia sido de todo ruim. Os Weasleys tinham uma banheira ligeiramente confortável, não com aquela imensa variedade de torneiras mágicas que haviam ao redor da banheira dos monitores em Hogwarts, que esguichavam espuma de cores diversas, óleos relaxantes e até mesmo camadas densas de nuvens sob a superfície da água, mas ao menos era bem limpa e um tanto quanto aconchegante.

Draco deixou-se relaxar enquanto sentia a água quente de encontro ao corpo. Fechou os olhos e tentou apagar da memória sua "conversa" com Harry no quintal. Não que isso fosse uma tarefa muito fácil, já que os arranhões ao longo de suas pernas e braços ardiam irritantemente, fazendo-o se lembrar de que levara muitos golpes durante a briga.

Procurou não pensar no que aconteceria quando a sra Weasley descobrisse o que havia acontecido. Provavelmente tomaria as dores de Harry e se amaldiçoaria por tê-lo acolhido em sua casa e deixa-lo usufruir de sua hospitalidade. Saberia o que responder quando chegasse a hora, diria à ela que qualquer buraco cheio de minhocas teria melhor aparência e cheiro que a Toca.

Ao sair da banheira, depois de passado algum tempo, Draco notou um espelho de tamanho razoável ao lado da porta. Ainda despido, examinou seu corpo em frente à ele e constatou, horrorizado, que haviam manchas roxas desde a cabeça até os pés. Era a primeira vez que se olhava no espelho em semanas e o que viu o assustou consideravelmente.

- Minha nossa, você está um trapo! – criticou uma voz feminina e muito aguda vinda do espelho, sobressaltando o loiro e fazendo-o levar automaticamente as mãos à frente de suas partes íntimas, cobrindo-as. – Andou brigando com trasgos, menino? Ou foi atropelado por hipogrifos?

A voz continuou a despejar seus comentários grosseiros e Draco, sentindo a irritação crescer, fingiu não escutar. _"Como se fosse necessário ser alertado para o quanto eu estou acabado..."_

Marcas da luta em Hogwarts ainda estavam em sua pele, assim como as deixadas por Voldemort, que o torturara por intermináveis minutos. Linhas roxas ao redor de sua barriga, pulsos e canelas indicavam com precisão os locais mais apertados pelas cordas conjuradas por Olho-Tonto. Os hematomas que Harry havia lhe deixado quase não eram visíveis em meio aos outros. Isso sem contar com o fato de que parecia ter perdido uns quatro ou cinco quilos.

Vestiu a troca de roupa que a sra Weasley lhe arrumou, soltando um suspiro aliviado por ter escondido grande parte de seus machucados, forçando-se a não reparar no fato de que a calça dificilmente chegava até os seus tornozelos e o suéter vermelho com um grande F desenhado no meio do peito estivesse ligeiramente curto nas mangas. _"Vermelho."_ Draco praguejou, rolando os olhos. _"Acalme-se... é apenas por um tempo."_ Prometeu a si mesmo ao deixar o banheiro.

Ficou algum tempo escondido no corredor, ouvindo a conversa animada que se seguia na sala de estar. A sra Weasley tentava a todo custo convencer sua nora Fleur de que os lírios brancos combinavam perfeitamente com a decoração que haviam escolhido para o casamento, mas ela argumentava dizendo que preferia arranjos mais grandiosos, ao que Gina deixou escapar um maldoso "para combinar com o seu ego..." ou algo do tipo.

Arriscou espiar a cena e viu Harry – que parecia ainda mais patético com uma mancha roxa logo abaixo dos olhos –, Hermione e todos os jovens Weasleys sentados em círculo, à exceção de Gui e sua namorada, que riam abraçados no sofá. Ao centro havia um grande tabuleiro, abarrotado de mini casinhas, com apetrechos mágicos pousados sobre quadrados coloridos.

Espichou um pouco mais o pescoço e pôde vislumbrar de relance uma perfeita miniatura do Banco de Gringotes ao lado do tabuleiro. Haviam algumas moedas largadas à frente do banco junto a um pequeno duende sentado em uma escrivaninha, que parecia estar vigiando-as. Olhava para todos com cara de poucos amigos e vira e mexe escrevia algo em minúsculos pergaminhos.

- Bem melhor assim, não é mesmo? – a sra Weasley percebeu sua presença e Draco fitou-a irritado. Não tivera intenção alguma de chamar a atenção e agora todos olhavam em sua direção, com expressões no rosto que o loiro conhecia bem e não apreciava nem um pouco: nojo e pena. Estava muito mais acostumado a lidar com o ódio e o medo das pessoas e provavelmente não as reconheceria tão cedo no rosto de alguém. Exceto no de Rony. E bem, "medo" estava completamente fora de cogitação no momento. – Sente-se, querido, acredito que queira conhecer um jogo novo que Fred e Jorge inventaram, ou melhor, adaptaram para o mundo bruxo, sabe, é um jogo trouxa bastante famoso entre os adolescentes, estão todos se divertindo muito! Bem... como era mesmo o nome do jogo, meninos?

O ódio no rosto de Rony se intensificou e ele olhava para sua mãe escandalizado. Parecia não acreditar que a matriarca havia convidado Draco à se sentar e participar do jogo, como se ele fosse apenas um hóspede comum e não um ex-partidário do Lord das Trevas, que conduziu Comensais da Morte para dentro do castelo de Hogwarts a poucos dias atrás.

- Banco Mobiliatário. – a voz de Rony saiu seca, porém baixa. Não satisfeito, ele se empenhou em parecer mais rude, aumentando o tom. – E não há mais espaço para ninguém.

- Banco Imobiliário, Rony... – corrigiu Hermione, revirando os olhos e se esforçando para parecer indiferente à presença de Draco. – Vem de imóvel e não de mobília. Afinal, se trata de construir casas nos bairros representados no tabuleiro e não de mobiliar e decorar as casas.

Os gêmeos riram do comentário de Hermione, acompanhados de Harry e Gina, quebrando um pouco o clima constrangedor que dominava a sala. Harry não olhava para Draco, mas também não parecia dar mostras de que estava com raiva e isso o deixou alarmado. Ele não deveria estar querendo pular em seu pescoço depois de todas aquelas barbaridades que disse sobre a falecida mãe do grifinório? Mas ao contrário do moreno, as orelhas escarlates de Rony denunciavam toda a sua indignação com a presença de Draco.

- Que seja... o que interessa é que o jogo já está completo e não há espaço para mais um jogador. – disse o ruivo bruscamente, sem olhar na direção de Draco.

- Eu não estou com vontade de jogar, sra Weasley, prefiro subir e descansar mais um pouco. – Draco respondeu com a voz grave, tentando a todo custo não demonstrar o quanto estava ofendido. Não estava se sentindo ofendido por Rony não deixá-lo participar, mas sim pelo ruivo ter pensado que Draco poderia sequer cogitar a possibilidade de se sentar entre eles. Como se ele quisesse participar dessa brincadeira besta de pobres.

- Claro que há espaço, Rony deve ter se enganado, não é mesmo, Rony? – a mulher lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, carregado de ameaças. Draco não conseguia imaginar o que a sra Weasley havia feito para impedir seus filhos de o queimarem vivo em uma fogueira, mas agradecia internamente por isso. – Jorge, dê a Draco um desses... uma dessas coisas que vocês usam para se movimentar no tabuleiro.

- Não há necessidade, sra Weasley, eu realmente... – começou Draco, procurando ao máximo manter sua voz neutra, embora fosse uma tarefa quase impossível esconder sua irritação, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Deixe de bobagem, querido! – a senhora rechonchuda exclamou sorrindo e Draco amaldiçoou-a mentalmente. – Você precisa se enturmar, ficar trancado no quarto não lhe fará bem, afinal, deve manter a mente ocupada para não ficar relembrando esses acontecimentos tão terríveis. Jorge, por favor, entregue logo essa coisa para o menino Malfoy.

Se Draco pudesse expressar com palavras o quão grato ele se sentia por ela tê-lo feito se lembrar do ocorrido, certamente apodreceria em uma cela de Azkaban.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e deixaram escapar um pequeno sorriso, como se tivessem captado a idéia um do outro. Entregaram ao loiro uma miniatura de centauro, de porte atlético e cabelos negros esvoaçantes, que estava esquecida ao lado do pequeno duende.

- Bem, nós achamos que a forma desse peão não condiz com a sua imagem... – disse Jorge parecendo muito sério.

- Então decidimos modificá-lo um pouco... – Fred apontou a varinha para o centauro, que batia as patas dianteiras em sinal de impaciência e transformou-o em uma mini-doninha, arrancando risos dos outros participantes ao colocá-la no tabuleiro.

- Ainda não está muito bom, não acha, Fred? – Jorge analisava a pequena doninha, que agora corria em círculos dentro de um dos quadrados, como se estivesse presa dentro dele.

- Sim, falta um toque de realismo. – disse Fred coçando o queixo pensativo e em seguida apontou novamente a varinha para o peão de Draco, fazendo a doninha começar a saltar com um feitiço não verbal.

- Perfeito. – disseram os gêmeos em uníssono, arrancando dessa vez gargalhadas ao invés de risos.

Draco sentiu suas bochechas enrubescerem enquanto observava a pequena doninha saltitante conjurada pelos dois. Agora era pessoal. Não deixaria os pobretões gozarem de sua cara dessa maneira sem dar o troco. Entraria no maldito jogo, suportaria – com muito esforço – a presença imunda dos pobretões e levaria a vitória consigo à qualquer custo. Draco Malfoy não entrava em um jogo para perder.

Passado algum tempo, o loiro constatou – pateticamente horrorizado - que seu dinheiro estava acabando. Não, ele não seria o primeiro a rodar. Não mesmo.

Sorrateiramente, esticou a mão certificando-se de que ninguém estava olhando em sua direção e alcançou algumas moedas ao lado do pequeno duende, que parecia estar tirando um cochilo. No instante seguinte uma miniatura de dragão surgiu de dentro da pequena Gringotes e soltou faíscas nas pontas de seus dedos, fazendo-o largar as moedas rapidamente. O duende, parecendo insultado, levantou-se de sua cadeira, abandonando o amontoado de pergaminhos e agarrou os galeões, empilhando-os e sentando por cima deles, sem desviar o olhar ameaçador que lançava a Draco.

- Gringotes está muito bem representada no jogo, não acha? – disse Fred, rindo compulsivamente, junto com todos os presentes na sala. Exceto Rony, que mantinha-se calado e carrancudo, fazendo apenas os movimentos necessários para continuar jogando. – Gui teve um trabalhão para conseguir autorização dos duendes para que pudéssemos utilizar seu nome, só aceitaram porque nós garantimos que o nosso pequeno Gringotes seria muito bem protegido contra furtos, tal como o original.

- E vocês acharam muito espirituoso colocar um dragão para queimar os dedos dos jogadores, não é mesmo? – Draco cuspiu, assoprando sua mão com os olhos quase lacrimejando. Malditos gêmeos que não tinham mais o que inventar, maldito jogo idiota que deveria ter ficado no mundo dos trouxas, maldita Weasley rechonchuda que só paria aberrações ruivas...

Gina levantou-se, ainda rindo muito e parou ao lado de Draco, estendendo sua mão para ele, que fitou-a com cara de nojo.

- Vamos, deixe-me ajudá-lo. – o loiro olhava para a mão da menina desconfiado. Sentiu um formigamento estranho no estômago, como se houvessem dúzias de insetos voadores dentro dele. Engoliu em seco, tentando ignorar essa sensação estranha e concluiu, pesarosamente, que tinha _medo_ da caçula Weasley. Muito medo. Mas ela não precisava necessariamente saber disso e Draco continuou a manter seu semblante enojado. – Anda Malfoy, só vou fazer um feitiço para acalmar a queimadura, já vi mamãe fazendo isso diversas vezes aqui em casa. – a ruiva não parecia ter notado a náusea em seu rosto e ele decidiu entortar mais os lábios para que isso ficasse bem claro.

- Se você me fizer perder os dedos, Weasley, eu juro que...

- Pare de fazer manha, Malfoy! Não é nada tão grave assim, afinal era só um dragãozinho cuspindo faíscas, não seja tão fresco! – Gina agarrou sua mão machucada bruscamente e apontou a varinha para a queimadura, fazendo a ardência sumir no mesmo instante. Ainda sem soltar sua mão, analisou-a por um momento antes de encarar Draco. – Vejo que suas unhas pararam de crescer finalmente...

Draco sentiu o formigamento de volta ao estômago com mais intensidade e puxou sua mão sem nenhuma delicadeza, sem dizer uma palavra. Gina deu de ombros e sentou-se novamente ao lado de Fred, soltando um suspiro resignado.

- Você não esperou que ele fosse agradecer, não é? – Fred perguntou, rindo da cara de ofendida que Gina fez. Rony parecia ser o único ali realmente inconformado com a presença de Draco, pois rangia os dentes incessantemente. Gina, Hermione e Harry se mostravam apenas indiferentes, mas vez ou outra Draco sentia o olhar do moreno sobre si. Fred e Jorge tentavam trapacear e confundí-lo o tempo todo, mas ainda assim não haviam dado a entender que queriam vê-lo morto. Uma coisa era bem clara... eles estavam se divertindo às suas custas e não com ele.

O jogo continuou e alguns minutos depois, Draco pôde respirar mais aliviado. Não seria o primeiro a rodar, afinal de contas.

- Está faltando grana aqui... – disse Jorge ao terminar de contar as moedas que Rony havia acabado de lhe entregar.

- Mas o meu ouro acabou! – reclamou o irmão, revoltado, olhando pesaroso para sua miniatura de trasgo montanhês. Gina e Hermione se entreolharam, abafando uma risada.

- Então, fim de jogo pra você... – Jorge sentenciou, com a voz autoritária, fazendo os presentes rirem. Draco se manteve sério, embora a situação o agradasse e muito. De repente se sentiu muito tolo e infantil ao ver que desejava com todas as forças que o amiguinho de Harry Potter se desse mal em sua presença.

- Da próxima vez tente não afundar seu trasgo em dívidas. – Fred completou, zombando do irmão. Rony se virou para Hermione e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Não vou te emprestar dinheiro, Rony. Não adianta. Além do mais, o que eu iria fazer com aquela luva velha de goleiro que você não usa mais? – a morena respondeu em voz alta e soltou uma gargalhada que fez seus cabelos revoltos se sacudirem sobre os ombros. Draco não escondeu uma careta de nojo ao vê-la se sacudindo tão pateticamente.

- Isso é injusto! – Rony suplica, olhando com expressão de cachorrinho sem dono para a amiga, que permaneceu firme e não se deixou enganar. Desistiu de tentar persuadí-la e virou-se para o irmão novamente. – Então me deixe jogar mais uma rodada que eu irei recuperar a grana!

- Não. – Jorge estava inflexível. – Família é família, negócios são negócios. Se não pode pagar pelo aluguel, está fora.

- Ah, qual é Jorge, você não confia em mim? – Rony o olhava incrédulo, seu rosto demonstrando um desespero desnecessário, afinal, aquilo era apenas um jogo.

- Eu bem que gostaria, mas você já passou por Azkaban três vezes. – dizendo isso a miniatura de trasgo montanhês foi jogada brutalmente para fora do tabuleiro pelo chapéu de mago de Jorge, caindo nas mãos de Rony.

Todos observavam quietos enquanto ele se levantava e apertava o pequeno trasgo em uma de suas mãos, parecendo meio abobalhado e tentando assimilar a idéia de que estava fora do jogo realmente.

- Eu... – começou Rony, incerto. Olhou para Draco, que exibia um meio-sorriso nos lábios e de repente tudo o que se via era um tomate muito maduro, com boca, olhos e nariz, espetado em cima de um corpo humano alto e esguio. – Eu não queria mesmo jogar esse jogo idiota, fiquem vocês e aproveitem bem a companhia desse... desse...

- Ronald Bilius Weasley! – sibilou a matriarca, que estacou na porta que dava para a cozinha, fitando Rony intensamente. Ele pareceu ler nos olhos da mãe o que ela queria dizer e bufou indignado, girando nos calcanhares e subindo a escada em direção ao seu quarto. – Vocês! – a sra Weasley encarou os gêmeos furiosa, apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente de um a outro. – Vocês não deveriam ter sido tão duros com Rony!

- Mas nós não fizemos nada, ele conseguiu perder sozinho! – disse Fred em socorro a Jorge, que havia realmente brincado um pouco demais com Rony.

Em meio a bufos e resmungos a sra Wealsey se retirou da sala e voltou para o que estivera fazendo na cozinha. Hermione pediu licença e disse ter que escrever uma carta a seus pais, subindo rapidamente, logo seguida por Harry. Draco sorriu consigo mesmo, daria um dedo seu se eles não estivessem agora no quarto de Rony, confortando-o de qualquer forma.

Rolou os olhos e assistiu os gêmeos guardarem todos os objetos dentro de uma caixa, com um rápido movimento de varinha.

- Gininha, nós vamos praticar um pouco de quadribol, quer ir com a gente? – disse um deles, sem nem ao menos olhar para Draco, quanto mais convidá-lo.

- Ah... não, eu estava pensando em dar uma passadinha no quarto de Rony e tentar reparar a maldade que vocês fizeram com ele. – disse Gina tentando parecer brava, mas seus lábios se entortavam levemente, entregando-a. Os gêmeos sorriram enviesado e se dirigiram para o quintal, animados em pegar a Firebolt de Harry para praticar.

No sofá, Gui e Fleur dormiam abraçados e somente agora Draco pôde reparar bem nas cicatrizes horrendas na face do ruivo. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao tentar imaginar como deveria ser ter sua carne rasgada pelos dentes de um lobisomem.

- Ele era lindo... – a voz suave de Gina tirou-o de seus pensamentos. Draco arriscou olhar para ela e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. A ruiva contemplava o irmão com uma expressão de dor misturada com compaixão. Tudo o que pôde pensar é que ela o odiaria com todas as suas forças, por ser ele o causador do estado atual do ruivo. – Mas sabe, acho que essas marcas vão apenas deixá-lo com mais presença. Cicatrizes chamam a atenção das mulheres...

Não entendia se ela estava falando consigo mesma ou se estava de fato tentando conversar com ele. Draco não respondeu, mas sentiu uma vontade repentina de contar à ela que havia ficado uma fina linha em seu peito como lembrança do feitiço que Harry jogara nele em Hogwarts, no banheiro de Murta. Por muito pouco não agarrou o vaso de flores da sra Weasley e o quebrou em sua cabeça. O que havia de errado com ele, afinal?

- Não é como se eu estivesse me sentindo culpado por ele estar assim, portanto tente me poupar da sua pena. – sabia que estava sendo terrivelmente grosseiro e desalmado, mas desde quando se importava com isso? Draco resolveu ignorar completamente o olhar magoado que ela lhe lançara e continuou, seu tom ainda mais cruel. – Eu realmente não preciso dela e pode acreditar que consigo dormir tranquilamente ao invés de ficar me revirando na cama pensando que por minha causa um Weasley deixou de ser feio para ficar ainda mais feio.

Assim que acabou de dizer essas palavras, lembrou-se do que ouvira do sr Weasley quando este o encontrara no sótão. "Faria alguma diferença para você que seus planos de infiltrar comensais no castelo de Hogwarts poderia ter acabado definitivamente com a vida de meu filho?" Draco não saberia responder. Mas não perderia seu tempo tentando, apenas esqueceria e seguiria adiante.

Levantou e virou-se para subir novamente ao quarto onde estava acomodado, sentindo o peso do olhar chocado da ruiva em suas costas e torceu para que o irmão remendado não o tivesse escutado.

**

* * *

N/A:** Mil e uma desculpas pela demora em postar esse capítulo! Está tudo uma bagunça por aqui, já que estive de mudança, mas acho que agora tudo está se ajeitando e a net será ligada em breve. lol 

O diálogo de Rony com o irmão durante o tal 'Banco Mobiliatário' eu acabei copiando de um episódio dos Simpsons que assisti e quase surtei de tanto rir. Tá, pode não ter ficado muito legal aqui na fic, mas eu ri muito assistindo!

Draco começa a se 'enturmar' com os Weasleys, bom, pelo menos no que ele julga 'humanamente possível' para uma convivência forçada e inevitável. Acho que ele não consegue algo mais do que isso, ao menos não tão cedo.

Espero que estejam curtindo e não se preocupem, a fic ainda terá ação e aventura, mas tudo no momento certo. Ela é meio longa, não se esqueçam... já devo ter o esboço de quase 20 capítulos e isso é longe de ser o final. E quanto aos actions D/G, bem, eu acredito que ainda não esteja na hora... mas eles virão! Enquanto isso, podemos apreciar os pequenos doces diálogos entre eles, rs...

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e elogios, estou até usando chumbos nos pés para evitar sair voando por aí, de tão inflado que meu ego está. Sinceramente, eu não esperava tantas críticas boas na minha primeira fic! Obrigada mesmo, pessoas!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	11. Festa na Toca dos Coelhos

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 11 – Festa na Toca dos coelhos

Os dias se arrastaram pesadamente na opinião de Draco. Todos estavam ajudando nos preparativos do casamento de Fleur com o remendado – como ele o chamava agora, afetuosamente. A sra Weasley parecia perder um pouco da sanidade à cada segundo, já que sua nora tinha chiliques cada vez que algo não estava de seu agrado, enquanto Gui sempre corria para satisfazer suas vontades.

Nada tão anormal assim, já que os dois pareciam estar apaixonados e por mais que Draco o achasse tremendamente tolo e ridículo, Gui tinha seus momentos de recompensa, pois a namorada o mimava tanto quanto podia. Quando os gêmeos o perturbavam por causa disso, ele dizia que já recebera de Fleur a maior prova de que ela merecia todo o seu amor e dedicação.

Nesse ponto o loiro concordava. Fleur deveria ter batido com a cabeça em algum momento e a pancada afetara sua capacidade de raciocínio. Como poderia uma mulher linda como ela, com tantos homens a seus pés, preferir continuar ao lado de um pobretão que nem ao menos possuía um rosto inteiro? Draco não entendia. É claro que Gui não estava perto de se parecer com Olho-Tonto Moody, mas diante da tão estimada e preciosa beleza da descendente de veela, eles formavam um casal bem estranho. E não era de se espantar que o ruivo fizesse de tudo para mantê-la a seu lado.

Embora a sra Weasley tivesse insistido para que Draco se enturmasse com os outros jovens, ele recusava educada e prontamente. Rony parecia tentado à lançar-lhe feitiços não amistosos à cada olhar que lhe dava e facilitar seu trabalho seria muita estupidez da parte do loiro.

Harry e Hermione tentavam se aproximar algumas vezes, iniciando algum diálogo tolo, sobre como o tempo estava bacana para se jogar quadribol, ou então sobre como a terrina de ervilhas da sra Weasley estava particularmente saborosa da última vez em que fora servida. Draco se limitava apenas a respondê-los com monossílabos secos – que se tornavam cada vez mais freqüentes –, enquanto procurava por onde escapar, sem lhes dar a oportunidade de abordá-lo sobre outros assuntos.

Os gêmeos sempre o chamavam quando estavam querendo testar algum novo invento, ao que Draco recusava sempre que tinha a chance. Da última vez, teve que ficar de molho na banheira durante quase quatro horas, esperando que a mistura que eles lhe deram para despejar na água – por ordem da sra Weasley, que quase arrancara os cabelos ao ver a pele de Draco verde-limão – fizesse efeito e trouxesse de volta sua cor pálida normal. Na banheira, envolto por um estranho vapor acobreado e extremamente mal-cheiroso, o loiro havia amaldiçoado até a última geração de Weasleys.

Por outro lado, enquanto todos estavam de alguma maneira 'coexistindo' com ele, a caçula da família o ignorava por completo desde que Draco a dissera para não ter pena dele. É claro que não precisava ter acrescentado a última e cruel frase, mas foi instintivo. "Eu realmente não preciso dela e pode acreditar que consigo dormir tranqüilamente ao invés de ficar me revirando na cama pensando que por minha causa um Weasley deixou de ser feio para ficar ainda mais feio." – foi o que dissera.

No íntimo, estava se sentindo arrependido por ter dito isso à ruiva, mas agora que já havia jogado a pedra, não teria como pegá-la de volta. A menos que pedisse desculpas e Draco preferia beijar os pés de um trasgo cheio de frieiras a ter de pedir desculpas a um Weasley. E estava melhor assim, um a menos para ter que se esquivar.

Vez ou outra Draco se sentava na cozinha por falta do que fazer – e por Merlim, nunca em sua vida conhecera um lugar tão entediante como a Toca – e ficava ouvindo as reclamações da matriarca dos Weasleys, que ele fazia questão de que entrassem por um ouvido e saíssem pelo outro. E em um dia desses, sem prestar atenção alguma ao que ela falava...

- Não é mesmo, querido? – perguntou-lhe a mulher rechonchuda. Draco não queria se dar ao trabalho de virar-se e encará-la. Responderia algum "uhum" ou talvez até um "sim, é claro" para demonstrar um pouco mais de boa vontade. Mas algo no tom de voz da sra Weasley o alertou, havia uma certa ansiedade em suas palavras.

- Me desculpe, sra Weasley, eu... me perdi em algum ponto, poderia repetir? – estava óbvio que ele não se preocupara em prestar atenção e essa pergunta era um atestado de sua total falta de consideração. Draco acreditou que a hospitalidade da sra Weasley não seria mais a mesma dali para a frente, mas não havia outro jeito.

- Eu tenho seis filhos homens e um marido, meu jovem, estou acostumada com esse tipo de pergunta. – fitou-o, sorrindo amplamente. Draco sentiu suas bochechas arderem no mesmo instante, mas apenas um leve tom rosado coloriu sua pele, fazendo a sra Weasley sorrir ainda mais. – Oras, não se acanhe... bem, eu estava lhe perguntando se não seria uma boa idéia falarmos com Remo sobre a sua situação. Sabe, Remo Lupin, um de seus antigos professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Poucos de nós... – interrompeu-se a matriarca. Olhou para os lados, esperando encontrar algum pescoço esticado em sua direção, mas todos pareciam estar no quintal, arrumando-o para a festa de casamento. – Me diga, até que ponto sabe sobre os... seguidores de Dumbledore?

- Seguidores de Dumbledore? – perguntou Draco, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. Estava com medo de dizer à ela que conhecia algo sobre a Ordem, pois isso poderia deixá-lo em maus lençóis de alguma maneira.

- Bem... assim como Voldemort tem seus seguidores, Dumbledore também tem os seus. E mesmo que não esteja mais conosco, a força e os ensinamentos que ele nos passou são suficientes para que continuemos com sua missão... – os olhos da sra Weasley marejaram no mesmo instante e ela não pôde evitar um soluço de sofrimento. – Então?

- Eu... – Draco ofegou. Sentia, de alguma forma que não sabia explicar, que poderia confiar na matriarca dos Weasleys. Ela já o teria entregue ao ministério se não tivesse intenção de ajudá-lo. Respirou fundo antes de falar. – Sim, eu sei sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Voldemort me confiou uma missão. – foi a vez da sra Weasley ofegar. – E para que eu soubesse como agir, deveria ter conhecimento sobre a Ordem.

O olhar da mulher vasculhou o seu, analisando-o por alguns momentos. Draco não podia afirmar com certeza, mas tinha a impressão de que com essa pequena confissão teria alcançado algum crédito junto à matriarca, afinal, estava sendo sincero e os Weasleys apreciavam esse tipo de comportamento – embora não fosse do feitio de Draco.

- Drrrrake... – a voz de Fleur sobressaltou-os. A sra Weasley fez um sinal para ele, indicando que eles terminariam a conversa depois e se levantou. Fleur era a única que parecia realmente estar feliz com a sua presença, pois sempre contava com o bom gosto do loiro, pedindo sua opinião na hora de escolher algo para a decoração do casamento. Draco não gostava da idéia de se tornar o decorador oficial da linda francesa, mas pelo menos isso o mantinha entretido algumas vezes. E ela lembrava muito Narcisa. – Me diga, qual desses dues florres combine más com meu cabele?

Em uma das raras oportunidades em que se encontraram sozinhos, a sra Weasley – muito envergonhada e esforçando-se ao máximo para não parecer rude – havia pedido a Draco que evitasse chamar a atenção dos convidados, exceto dos que tinham ciência de sua presença na Toca. Não havia um dia em que o loiro não se sentisse como um peixe fora d'água por viver entre os Weasleys, em uma realidade totalmente contrária a que estava acostumado, mas jamais se sentira tão deslocado como quando ouvira o pedido da matriarca.

Sua intenção não era a de demonstrar o quanto estava chateado por ter que ficar trancado em seu quarto enquanto todos se divertiam na festa e Draco reprimiu a careta de frustração que queria lançar, encarando a mulher como se a achasse louca por considerar a idéia de Draco participar de uma festa de pobretões.

- Eu não pretendia sair do quarto, sra Weasley... não há necessidade de se preocupar com isso. – tranqüilizou-a, enquanto saía para dar uma volta pelo quintal e aproveitar para chutar com muita força algumas pedras.

Era óbvio que ninguém poderia saber que ele estava se escondendo na Toca, mas ele ajudara Fleur com todas aquelas futilidades e achava muito injusto não poder participar. Se a noiva tivesse um pingo de consideração, se recusaria terminantemente a levar o casamento adiante sem a presença de Draco.

Ao contrário dos outros, que passavam a maior parte do tempo implicando com ele, irritando-o, abordando-o ou até mesmo ignorando-o, a matriarca tratava de fazer uma análise minuciosa de seu comportamento sempre que possível e já havia se acostumado com a maneira que Draco lidava com suas emoções, tentando escondê-las para não ficar vulnerável diante das outras pessoas.

Entendeu imediatamente o incômodo que estava por detrás da aparente indiferença e tentou fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, cozinhando seus pratos prediletos e sobremesas esplêndidas, dignas de serem servidas na Mansão Malfoy. Rony reclamava o tempo todo, alegando que antigamente a matriarca não se dava ao trabalho de ficar horas e horas na cozinha e carregando livros de culinária bruxa para todos os lados, mas era rapidamente calado pelos gêmeos, que não estavam achando nada mal variar o cardápio.

Os dias seguintes foram conturbados, ainda havia muita coisa a se fazer e ele e a sra Weasley não tiveram mais oportunidade de voltar a conversar sobre a Ordem da Fênix. E o grande dia havia, finalmente, chegado. Fleur estava histérica, já desmaiara na frente do loiro pelo menos umas quatro vezes – Draco parou de contabilizar quando soube que os gêmeos encontraram-na desmaiada sete vezes em três diferentes cômodos da Toca –, e a matriarca se permitiu ter um grande chilique – que deixou os chiliques de Fleur no chinelo – quando o recheio do bolo caiu em cima do arranjo de mesa.

Assim que se recuperou do choque, a sra Weasley tratou de providenciar um novo recheio e, com muito custo, conseguiu recuperar o arranjo de mesa, embora não tivesse jeito de tirar o cheiro de nozes que ficou nele, sobressaindo-se ao das flores.

Draco se enfiou no quarto que estava acomodado assim que os convidados começaram a chegar, como fora combinado. Olhou pela janela e não viu mais a grande lona branca e amarela, a barraca na qual os gêmeos estavam dormindo, por falta de espaço na casa torta – o loiro procurava sempre manter-se afastado da barraca depois que a viu dar um salto de mais de sete metros após uma explosão.

O quintal estava esplêndido, com belos arranjos de flores flutuantes ao redor do local de cerimônia, um tapete vermelho sangue cravejado de pedras preciosas que brilhavam intensamente sob o sol forte e pesadas cortinas azul céu atrás do altar, que estava ricamente decorado com flores exóticas. Por um instante, Draco duvidou que toda aquela beleza fazia parte da Toca.

O que estragava o cenário por completo era o fato de que havia dezenas de cabeças vermelhas circulando por todos os lados. Uma senhora roliça, ainda mais rechonchuda que a sra Weasley, apanhara o rosto de Rony com as mãos e lhe tascava um gorduroso beijo nas bochechas. Deveria ser a tal de tia Muriel – ou Ariel, ou qualquer coisa assim – que vira e mexe era citada nas discussões entre Gina e Rony.

Não estava triste por não participar da festa – e sim, indignado – mas ficar espiando pela janela poderia dar a entender que estava, se alguém o visse ali. Tratou de se jogar na cama e tentou dormir um pouco, mas o vozerio alegre de todos lá embaixo não estava ajudando.

A sra Weasley havia disposto em seu quarto várias bandejas com alguns dos doces e salgados preferidos de Draco, assim como alguns tipos de bebida – incluindo cerveja amanteigada, para a felicidade do loiro.

Um silêncio estranho tomou conta do lugar e Draco resolveu investigar. Se aproximou da janela, com o coração aos pulos, temendo que todos tivessem desaparecido e deixado-o sozinho. Espiou pela fresta da cortina. Ainda estava lá o aglomerado ruivo e todos os outros convidados, Gui e Fleur parados ao lado do gigantesco bolo de dezoito andares. A noite já havia caído e as estrelas compareceram em massa ao evento, a lua imponente reluzia nos cabelos platinados da noiva, deixando-a ainda mais encantadora. O ruivo deu um passo à frente e apontou a varinha para a própria garganta. Parecia estar prestes a fazer um discurso.

- Agradeço a todos vocês por estarem presentes nesse dia tão especial para mim e para minha... – fez uma pausa e olhou para Fleur, com um sorriso que lhe chegava aos olhos. – mulher. – quase todos os homens olhavam fascinados na direção da descendente de veelas, que levava o anel recém-colocado aos lábios e lhe dava um beijo terno, para depois retribuir o sorriso do marido.

"Sei que estamos entrando em tempos escuros e que esse casamento parece loucura aos olhos de muitos, mas tudo o que eu tenho a dizer quanto a isso é que... sim, é uma loucura mesmo!"

Todos riram, exceto os que ainda admiravam a beleza magnética de Fleur. Gui esperou até que todos parassem de rir antes de continuar, em um tom mais sério.

"Queria lembrar a todos que essa noite deveria contar com a presença de alguém muito importante, alguém cujo nome não será esquecido nem que se passem mil anos... alguém que fez parte da minha educação tanto quanto meus pais – que eu admiro muito e me orgulho todos os dias pelos esforços que fizeram para que eu pudesse construir minha vida."

A essa altura muitos dos presentes já tinham os olhos inundados por lágrimas, a sra Weasley segurava um lencinho vermelho à frente de seu nariz e soluçava fortemente. Harry Potter, com seu inconfundível cabelo espetado, sorria estranhamente com o olhar perdido em algum ponto.

"Alvo Dumbledore... pelo que me lembro dos tempos de Hogwarts, ele era um diretor maluco e excêntrico! – Gui sorriu, nostálgico, acompanhado por alguns que ainda conseguiam sorrir. – E, justamente por esse motivo, o diretor mais querido que aquela escola já teve. E é em sua honra, que Fleur e eu brindaremos agora. Gostaria que vocês fizessem o mesmo... – serviu as duas taças dispostas na mesa, enquanto várias pessoas faziam o mesmo e assim que Gui ergueu a sua, os outros imitaram, muitíssimo emocionados. – Em memória de Alvo Dumbledore, que seus ensinamentos nos conduzam à vitória!"

E por detrás das cortinas pesadas de uma janela no alto da casa torta, tendo certeza absoluta de que não seria visto por ninguém, Draco ergueu seu copo de cerveja amanteigada o mais alto que pôde e brindou com eles.

Já tinha devorado metade da comida e quase quatro garrafas de cerveja, quando leves batidas na porta anunciaram a chegada de alguém.

Murmurou um 'entre' com a voz abafada, enquanto limpava as mãos e a boca com um guardanapo. Imaginou que a matriarca – Draco tinha quase certeza de que era ela, já que era muito raro receber outra visita em seu quarto - não o tivesse escutado, pois a porta permanecia fechada. Falou um pouco mais alto, então, talvez a sra Weasley estivesse ficando surda, afinal, já não era mais tão moça e as explosões que os gêmeos provocavam com os inventos poderiam ter ajudado no processo de perda da audição.

A porta se abriu lentamente e por ela não entrou uma figura sorridente e rechonchuda, que ocupava boa parte das laterais da porta com suas vestes amplas e surradas, que lhe davam um ar ainda mais rotundo. Era a caçula Weasley.

Ela estava... deslumbrante. Os cabelos vermelhos, agora com cachos leves, estavam arrumados no estilo princesa e algumas mechas caíam por sobre o rosto salpicado de charmosas sardas. Uma finíssima tiara de brilhantes no alto de sua cabeça dava um toque de glamour ao vestido vermelho escuro de um ombro só, que era liso e sem detalhes chamativos, mas que realçavam o corpo delicado da pequena Weasley.

Draco pensou que talvez fosse culpa da comida em excesso, mas estava achando-a extremamente atraente naquele momento. Sempre a achara bonita, apesar de ser uma Weasley, mas nunca em sua vida tivera vontade de dizer isso a ela. Se repreendeu no mesmo instante ao constatar que gostaria que ela soubesse o que pensava.

- Mamãe pediu que trouxesse isso a você. – ela pareceu não notar o deslumbramento de Draco e, se notou, fez pouco caso. Colocou um prato cheio de bolo em cima da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. – Acabaram de cortar o bolo. Ela mandou perguntar se você está precisando de alguma coisa.

Gina nem sequer olhou-o no rosto e já estava se encaminhando para a porta. Parou de súbito, com a mão na maçaneta, sem se virar.

- E então? Precisa de algo ou não? – perguntou, demonstrando toda a sua impaciência, má vontade e irritação.

- Nã... – Draco pigarreou. Não perderia a chance de aborrecer essa pirralha. Mesmo parecendo uma princesa nesses trajes de gala, não passava de uma pirralha. E uma pirralha Weasley. – Sim. Eu preciso de ajuda para achar uma moeda que perdi. Sem a minha varinha não vou conseguir achá-la, com todo esse entulho que aquele idiota do seu irmão guarda no quarto...

- Não está mesmo achando que vai me fazer de palhaça, não é Malfoy? – Gina perguntou, finalmente se virando para encará-lo, o rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Draco sentiu vontade de rir, mas manteve-se sério.

- Era uma relíquia que ganhei de minha falecida mãe, no meu último aniversário. – começou, ensaiando uma cara de fingida dor. – É uma herança de família, sei que você não se importa com nada disso, mas é a única coisa que eu ainda tenho para me lembrar dela. – não era mentira a estória da moeda, mas Draco sabia que ela estava a salvo em seu quarto na mansão Malfoy. O olhar de Gina se suavizou no mesmo instante, mas ela manteve a voz fria ao falar novamente.

- Está bem... droga, se lembra ao menos em que lugar a perdeu? – perguntou, já se abaixando para procurá-la. Draco sorriu ao vê-la ajoelhada, olhando por debaixo dos móveis e reprimiu a vontade de gargalhar. Ela se virou em sua direção. – Vai ficar aí parado ou vai me ajudar a encontrá-la? Não tenho muito tempo, Malfoy, nem paciência!

Eles ficaram um tempo procurando pela suposta perda de Draco e o loiro já estava ficando irritado. Gina não parecia querer dialogar com ele, embora ele não fizesse questão disso. Afinal, porque se importaria com o fato de que ela não dava a mínima para a sua presença?

Agarrou uma espécie de bola que estava embaixo da cama, jogando-a para o lado e acertando a cabeça de Gina sem querer. Ela xingou-o e continuou procurando pela moeda. Draco puxou um pano de veludo vermelho, que se lembrava de ter visto quando chegara a Toca, onde estavam guardados pedaços de um espelho quebrado.

Não sabia porque estava pegando-o novamente, mas algo naquele pacote chamou sua atenção. Abriu-o, tomando o cuidado de não se ferir nos cacos, pois quando fizera isso da primeira vez quase se cortara. Um brilho intenso saiu de dentro do embrulho, como se guardasse um grande holofote aceso.

- Que diabos está fazendo, Malfoy? – Gina gritou, antes de ser atingida também pela luz e cair ao lado de Draco, ambos desacordados.

**

* * *

N/A:** Com quem será? Com quem será? Com quem será que o Draquinho vai casar? u.u Com ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto! 

Eu me debulhei em lágrimas enquanto escrevia a homenagem à Dumbledore... tive sérios problemas com o meu teclado, que acabou inundando. Sou manteiga derretida, fazer o quê, né? Espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu e que não tenha ficado muito apelativo.

Quem leu "HP e a Ordem da Fênix" deve se lembrar do espelho de comunicação que Sírius deu a Harry. Ele o havia quebrado em frustração quando percebeu que o espelho não encontraria Sírius Black. E eu resolvi colocá-lo na fic... quem será que tem o outro espelho? E o que será aquele brilho que saiu de dentro dos cacos? O que será que vai acontecer com Draco e Gina? Qual será o mistério do espelho quebrado??? Tantas perguntas... mas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo, fiquem tranqüilos!!!

Muito obrigada pelos elogios, estou super contente por saber que a fic está agradando, apesar desses capítulos estarem muito parados. Estou preparando o caminho para entrar com a aventura. Espero que curtam!

Esse capítulo é inteiramente dedicado à Bella Black Malfoy (minha fã e vice-versa, é claro que tambem sou fã dela!) e à Natsume Urie (a que não costuma comentar, mas aqui ela já comentou mais de uma vez!!! Uhull!!!), que sempre me agraciam com suas reviews encantadoras. Muito obrigada, meninas, sem vocês eu não sei o que faria! Mil beijos!

E mais um muitissimo obrigado que vai para uma nova leitora, Indril Malfoy, que fez a minha primeira critica... valeu pelas observacoes, voce tem razao em tudo o que disse, mas eu realmente esperava sair um pouco do contexto, nao fazendo um Draco bonzinho e tudo o mais, so queria mostrar como ele pode ser mais humano e mais fragil do que aparenta... espero que o meu estranho enredo nao a motive a desistir de ler a fic!!!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	12. O outro espelho

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 12 – O outro espelho

- Que diabos está fazendo, Malfoy? – Gina gritou, antes de ser atingida também pela luz e cair ao lado de Draco, ambos desacordados.

Os cacos do espelho que estavam espalhados pelo chão foram preenchidos por uma estranha figura e a maior parte deles mostrava apenas barba e cabelo. Uma voz grave ecoou pelo quarto.

- Quem está aí? – a voz perguntou, parecendo muito assustada, mas ninguém respondeu. – Quem está aí? Eu não perguntarei novamente! – Draco pôde escutar a voz como se viesse de muito longe, lentamente abrindo os olhos e desejando, como fazia todos os dias, que acordasse em sua própria cama, na Mansão Malfoy. Mas apenas notou os cabelos vermelhos da Weasley caçula ao seu lado. – Eu vou estuporá-lo! – a voz guinchou, ao notar a presença de Draco. – Oh, mas que droga, eu não deveria tê-lo avisado...

- Hagrid? – Gina abriu os olhos imediatamente e se sentou de um salto. – Hagrid? Onde você está?

- Pequena Gina? – a voz que vinha do espelho falou de novo, porém agora em um tom mais brando e bastante confuso. – O que faz aí do outro lado do espelho? Pensei ter visto Lúcio Malfoy... eu o estuporei e... mas que diabos ele está fazendo ao seu lado?

O loiro havia esticado o pescoço para poder ver melhor o guarda-caças, que ficara ainda mais bizarro com pedaços de seu rosto espalhados pelo chão. Certamente ele o confundira com seu pai e Draco não havia ficado nada satisfeito ao constatar que ele o teria amaldiçoado se tivesse oportunidade.

- O que esse meio-gigante está fazendo dentro do espelho? – perguntou em um tom acusador, isso não deveria ser boa coisa. Gina fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- O nome dele é Rúbeo Hagrid e o que ele faz dentro do espelho é o que eu pretendo descobrir quando você fizer o favor de calar essa boca nojenta! – e virou-se para o espelho novamente, enquanto Draco bufava e cruzava os braços à frente do peito. – Hagrid, o que faz aí dentro, afinal de contas? E desde quando se lançam feitiços através de espelhos de comunicação?

- Oh, sim... Sírius me deu esse espelho caso Harry precisasse da minha ajuda e foi o próprio Dumbledore quem enfeitiçou-o para transmitir encantamentos em alguma emergência... mas espere um pouco, o que _ele_ está fazendo ao seu lado? – Hagrid pareceu perceber o quão apavorante era a situação e em alguns dos pedaços do espelho, Draco viu os olhos dele se arregalarem em pavor. – Gina, eles a raptaram? Eu... eu devo avisar a Ordem imediatamente! Não entre em pânico... oh, eu não deveria ter dito isso, não é mesmo?

- Sim, você não deveria ter dito... – Gina sorriu para o guarda-caças e em seguida continuou. – Mas não se preocupe, Hagrid, eu estou bem e em casa. Malfoy está apenas... hum, se escondendo aqui, já que Você-Sabe-Quem pensa que Snape o matou. – Hagrid olhou-a como se não tivesse entendido uma só palavra e Gina devolveu o olhar de confusão. – Sabe, é meio complicado de se explicar, mas bem, Dumbledore havia prometido à Malfoy que o protegeria e é isso o que estamos fazendo por ele agora. – concluiu, sem deixar de demonstrar o quanto isso a desagradava.

- Ah... bem, se Dumbledore disse isso então é isso o que deve ser feito. – comentou Hagrid, parecendo um bocado relutante em concordar com a idéia maluca. – Mas, se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que seja, não deixe de me chamar!

O loiro notou que o meio-gigante estava com o rosto avermelhado, como se tivesse bebido muito e chorado por vários dias. Os olhos de Gina ficaram marejados, ela pareceu ter percebido isso também. Hagrid estava sofrendo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa a perda de Dumbledore.

- Não hesite em nos chamar também, Hagrid, mesmo que seja só para trocarmos algumas palavras... nós sentimos muito a sua falta. – Hagrid fungou muito ruidosamente quando Gina terminou de falar.

- Oh, sim, não me esquecerei disso, obrigado. E você e Harry, como é que estão? – perguntou, sorrindo levemente e estendendo um pedaço de pano do tamanho de uma toalha de banho em frente ao nariz, assoando-o. Gina ruborizou violentamente e parecia estar travando uma batalha interna contra a vontade de recolher os cacos e enfiá-los novamente dentro do veludo vermelho.

- Eu... bem, Harry... quero dizer, nós não estamos mais namorando, Hagrid. – informou a ruiva, enquanto Draco, que prestava atenção em tudo o que estavam dizendo, sentia os insetos voadores voltando com todos os seus familiares para seu estômago. – Ahn... mas viramos bons amigos, é isso.

- Claro... uma pena, vocês formavam um casal tão bonito e me lembravam muito de Lílian e Tiago. – Hagrid parecia ter se esquecido da presença de Draco, ao contrário de Gina que corava ainda mais a cada palavra que ele dizia. – Uma pena que não tenha dado certo, mas enfim, quando essa guerra estúpida acabar eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão... bem, se ajeitar novamente. – à essa afirmação de Hagrid, Draco sentiu os insetos pousarem, como se tivessem esquecido de repente como voar e não encontrou nenhuma explicação para sua reação.

Gina não respondeu, apenas sorriu com os olhos tristes. Resolveu mudar de assunto, perguntando porquê Hagrid não viera para o casamento de Gui e Fleur.

- Assuntos de Hogwarts, você entende. – olhou de soslaio para Draco, indicando que não gostaria de tocar no assunto. – Bem, eu preciso ir agora, tenho muitos afazeres aqui em... bem, aqui onde estou. Dê um abraço em todos aí, em especial à Harry, Rony e Mione e não se esqueça de contar a eles sobre o espelho. Me desculpe por tê-la estuporado, Gina, eu sinto muito... – a ruiva sorriu amplamente. – Até mais.

- Pode deixar, Hagrid, não vou esquecer... se cuide.

A figura do meio-gigante sumiu, dando lugar à uma imagem distorcida de Draco e Gina, que continuavam sentados, olhando para o espelho como duas estátuas.

- Ahn... bem, acho que vou voltar para a festa, preciso ajudar mamãe com a arrumação e tudo o mais. – Gina foi a primeira a falar, quebrando o silêncio e a falta de ação dos dois. Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e a ruiva se remexeu incomodada. – Estou esperando...

- Esperando o quê? – foi a vez do loiro falar, apesar de não estar sentindo vontade alguma de fazê-lo.

- As piadinhas sobre o fim do meu namoro... – a ruiva revirou os olhos, como se isso fosse algo óbvio vindo de Draco.

- Não acho suficientemente divertido para isso. Mas vou me lembrar de fazê-las quando vocês voltarem a namorar, depois que a guerra estúpida acabar... – afirmou Draco, a voz fria contendo uma raiva que ele não sabia explicar. – Agora, se me der licença, eu gostaria de um pouco de _privacidade_. – terminou, frisando bem a última palavra.

Gina, que já tinha conseguido normalizar a cor de seu rosto, ruborizou novamente e sem dizer uma palavra, saiu do quarto, deixando o loiro sozinho com seus pensamentos.

A festa havia sido um sucesso total. Gui e Fleur partiram na manhã seguinte para a viagem de lua de mel – que seria em Veneza, a terra dos amantes –, não duraria mais que uma semana já que a guerra estava oficialmente declarada, mas para eles seria de qualquer forma inesquecível.

A sra Weasley havia os instruído para tomar mil e uma precauções, implorou a Gui para que evitasse passeios e lugares suspeitos e que a mantivesse informada da situação deles com pelo menos três corujas ao dia. Fleur torceu o nariz e disse que isso não seria necessário, mas Gui, temendo o confronto iminente, garantiu que a escreveria dia sim, dia não. A matriarca pareceu não ter ficado muito satisfeita, mas enfim, isso já era alguma coisa e concordou.

Pouco depois da partida dos noivos, como se todos tivessem despertado para a cruel e impiedosa realidade, a Toca ficou no mais completo silêncio. O clima de festa havia acabado, todas as flores e arranjos tinham sido retirados e para abater ainda mais os ânimos, o tempo parecia ter sucumbido à tristeza daquela nova era.

Uma densa e cinza neblina deslizava sobre o quintal todas as manhãs, assustando os gnomos, que corriam para dentro de seus pequenos buracos a fim de se esconder do perigo que farejavam.

Gina havia contado ao Trio Maravilha sobre o espelho, mas eles não tiveram mais notícias de Hagrid. Tentaram chamá-lo por várias vezes, mas em nenhum momento o meio-gigante parecia tê-los escutado, deixando o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ainda mais chateado.

Harry, Rony e Hermione pareciam cada dia mais nervosos e passavam a maior parte do tempo trancados dentro do quarto e sempre que chegava o correio coruja, corriam para apanhar o jornal, procurando encontrar pistas sobre seja lá o que fosse. Draco não negava estar curioso para saber o que é que eles tanto investigavam, mas era realmente muito difícil conseguir algum vacilo de um deles. Falavam somente quando não havia ninguém por perto.

- Ah... – a boca de Hermione se abriu em surpresa, enquanto passava os olhos arregalados pela última edição do Profeta Diário. Rony deixou a torrada abarrotada de manteiga cair sobre a toalha da mesa e Harry encarou-a sério. Draco fez de conta que não havia notado a exclamação de espanto da morena e continuou tomando seu café, porém com os ouvidos muito bem atentos. – Rufus Scrimgeour libertou Stanislau Shunpike! – Gina espichou o pescoço para dividir o jornal com Mione.

- Mas... – balbuciou, Harry, meio confuso. – Isso não me parece o tipo de coisa que ele faria. Quero dizer, ele precisa manter a boa imagem do Ministério, não é o que vêm tentando fazer esse tempo todo? Prenderam Lalau apenas para usá-lo como bode expiatório e libertá-lo agora só iria confirmar isso.

- Ele deve ao menos ter dado uma explicação convincente ao Profeta... – disse Rony, olhando de Harry a Hermione.

- Ao contrário, Rony. – Gina respondeu, tão chocada quanto Hermione, que olhava para a pequena nota à procura de alguma interpretação equivocada de sua parte. Draco tinha de concordar que realmente, isso não fazia sentido algum. – Na verdade, aqui diz simplesmente que o Ministério não encontrou provas suficientes de que ele fosse um aliado de Você-Sabe-Quem e portanto, arquivaram o processo.

- Isso é fantástico! Agora o povo vai cair matando em cima de Scrimgeour! – Rony deu com o punho na mesa, em entusiasmo, pulverizando a torrada e lambuzando a mão na manteiga. – Engula isso, Percy! Quero ver ele defender o Ministério depois desse fiasco...

- Eu não ficaria tão eufórica assim, Rony. Sabemos pouco ou quase nada sobre o que motivou Scrimgeour a libertar Shunpike e eu não acredito que tenha sido meramente por senso de justiça. – Hermione passou os olhos por todos na mesa e balançou a cabeça, nervosamente. – Alguém deve tê-lo obrigado a fazer isso, mas quem poderia ser? Algum aliado de Voc... digo, de Voldemort? – o ruivo encarou-a incrédulo, parecia pensar que todos estavam perdendo o juízo ao chamá-lo pelo nome. – Não, isso não faria sentido. Lalau não é um deles, não creio que seja.

- Isso é algo que não se pode afirmar com certeza, Mione. – a voz de Harry soou quase feroz. – Dumbledore confiava em Snape e veja só o que foi feito dessa confiança! Era um abutre, que não pensou duas vezes antes de se voltar para o lado das trevas, mesmo depois de tudo o que Dumbledore fez por ele! – os olhos do moreno faiscavam de fúria e Draco, que estava à sua frente na mesa, porém ligeiramente afastado, sentiu-se acuado e desejou que a cozinha fosse um pouco maior. – Matou-o com suas próprias mãos enquanto estava desarmado e fraco! Para mim, Snape jamais saiu da escuridão e não sei de que maneira, conseguiu esconder isso de Dumbledore.

Ninguém se atrevia a retrucar, até porque a grande maioria concordava com o que Harry dissera. Mas não Draco. Ele sabia, por mais estranha que pudesse ser a situação, que Snape fora fiel a Dumbledore quando lançou-lhe o feitiço da morte. E independente de qual fosse sua atual opinião sobre o ex-professor depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, Draco sabia que ele continuaria sendo leal até o último momento.

E agora que parava para pensar, aonde andaria Snape? Nunca mais tivera notícias dele e bem, isso era um bom sinal, ao menos não deveria de estar morto ou então sairia alguma nota no jornal, assim como havia saído – alguns dias depois da sua chegada na Toca – da morte de Narcisa, que fora encontrada carbonizada em um dos quartos da mansão por um elfo-doméstico.

Draco sofrera muito após ler a pequena nota com a tragédia, que dizia que Narcisa fora vítima de um assassinato, tendo como suspeito seu único filho e foragido da lei, Draco Malfoy. Rasgara o Profeta Diário com violência, furioso por ter sido taxado de assassino quando não era um e principalmente, por ter sido acusado de matar sua própria mãe.

Mas Snape continuava sob as sombras e ninguém tinha pistas de onde ele poderia estar. Queria saber o que ele teria dito à Voldemort quanto a seu corpo. Teria inventado que o jogou em algum riacho? Ou talvez que o enterrara em algum jardim? Não tinha resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas e imaginou se algum dia as teria. Saberia somente se encontrasse Snape novamente, o que não seria nada mal.

Estava sentindo falta do ex-professor, isso era fato.

- Bem... - disse Hermione, se levantando e tirando Draco de seus devaneios. Percebeu que Harry o olhava fixamente e que também havia se sobressaltado com a morena. – Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não acho que ficar aqui discutindo a índole de Stanislau Shunpike nos levará a algum lugar. Teremos que aguardar mais notícias, de qualquer forma. Vou subir e terminar de fazer alguns exercícios de Runas Antigas que eu trouxe de Hogwarts.

- Ah, Mione, dá um tempo! – Rony olhou-a escandalizado. Parecia ter ficado realmente ofendido com a menção de 'exercícios' e 'Runas Antigas' em sua casa. – Não está mesmo falando sério, não é? Não teremos mais aulas!

- E é claro que, na sua cabecinha, já que não teremos mais aulas não devemos mais estudar... estou certa, Ronald? – perguntou Hermione, com as mãos na cintura. Rony lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo, como se isso fosse algo óbvio de se acontecer após o fechamento da escola. – Meninos... – e saiu, balançando a cabeça como se fosse impossível entendê-los.

Um loiro, dois ruivos e um moreno se encaravam aleatoriamente sentados a mesa, no mais completo silêncio. Como se atendendo seus pedidos, o Vampiro do Sótão começou a fazer estardalhaço, derrubando caixas e tentando trazer o som novamente às dependências da Toca. Em meio ao barulho, Fred e Jorge entraram apressados na cozinha, com os pés enlameados e sorrisos estampados no rosto.

- E então... – começou Jorge.

- Alguém quer jogar uma partida de quadribol? – Fred completou, olhando para todos esperançoso. Os gêmeos já não agüentavam mais passar os dias no mais completo tédio, todos andando cabisbaixos para lá e para cá e o que era pior, sem a beleza de Fleur para alegrar a casa. Não que Gina ou Hermione fossem feias, de qualquer modo. Mas Fleur era uma descendente de veelas e isso melhorava – e muito – o clima.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam e em seguida se levantaram. Gina enfiou o restante da fatia de bolo que ainda tinha nas mãos dentro da boca e seguiu-os, mastigando da melhor maneira que conseguia. E Draco... bem, Draco agarrou mais uma torrada e estava alcançando a geléia quando Harry parou na porta e se virou em sua direção.

- Você não vem?

**

* * *

N/A:** Bem... o que será que se passa na cabeça de Scrimgeour? E Lalau? Será que é mesmo do mal? E Hagrid? Que diabos aconteceu com ele, que disse para os jovens o procurarem se precisassem de sua ajuda e agora não responde aos chamados? Ou será que o espelho tem algum truque além de chamar pelo nome? Ou então... meu Merlim, será que o nome verdadeiro de Hagrid é outro? E Mione? Enlouqueceu de vez quando a guerra estourou? Rony deve pensar que sim... 

Essas e outras vocês ficarão sabendo no próximo capítulo, então, não percam!!!

Agradeço muito pelos comentários, pela boa vontade, pela paciência e por fingirem não notar meus erros (que são muitos, hehehe!)... enfim, muito obrigada a todos!!!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	13. As Imperdoáveis

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 13 – As Imperdoáveis

A notícia do show se espalhou por todos os cantos da comunidade bruxa. Quem se atreveria a promover um show de rock em plena guerra? Ainda mais com um grupo tão suspeito: As Imperdoáveis. Era uma banda nova, formada por três meninas, todas de caráter duvidoso e passado obscuro, que tocavam um rock pesado e com letras que deixavam os pais de bruxos adolescentes de cabelos brancos.

Ninguém tinha certeza da idade das bruxas roqueiras, tudo o que se sabia era que se conheceram em um cruzeiro mágico pelo Triângulo das Bermudas. Invadiram o palco e aterrorizaram os idosos que lá se encontravam com uma música que compuseram dentro de um dos banheiros do navio – que elas fizeram questão de entupir com uma mistura estranha de cabelos, goma de mascar e unhas.

Depois do show desastroso, a mais espevitada das três – que mais tarde veio a se tornar a líder do grupo – abriu um imenso buraco no casco do navio que, por ter sido feito com magia negra, não pôde ser reparado a tempo, culminando em um terrível naufrágio. Mas todos os passageiros foram trazidos à terra firme por chave de portal e felizmente não houve dano maior.

_Avada Lee_ é a líder e guitarrista. Quando ela toca, parece realmente lançar uma maldição em quem ouve. Alcança tons agudos com a mesma facilidade que Rony tem de ficar vermelho. Traja preto e vermelho em todos os shows, com algumas mechas brancas nos cabelos curtos. É magra e baixa, de lábios grossos e voz melodiosa, que lembra precisamente o canto de uma fênix. Para aumentar a semelhança, sua guitarra tem a forma da ave, que quando acarinhada na cauda rubra, lacrimeja e assobia levemente.

Lee – como é chamada – tem cara de anjo e espírito de porco, ou seja: uma mistura extremamente perigosa. Apronta em todos os eventos, lançando feitiços no público para tornar o show mais divertido.

Certa vez transformou a cabeça de um dos ajudantes de palco em um foguete de filisbuteiro, acendendo-o para finalizar a música que cantava. Todos aplaudiram com fervor quando os fogos começaram a explodir. O pobre ajudante passou meses em tratamento na área de Acidentes Causados por Feitiços do Hospital Saint Mungus, até se recuperar totalmente.

A vocalista tem inúmeros processos criminosos nas costas, mas nunca compareceu em nenhuma audiência. Jamais conseguiram prendê-la. É arisca e esperta, por isso sempre se safa.

_Mya Cruciatus_ é a baixista. Seu baixo negro parece ter sido pisoteado por trasgos montanheses diversas vezes; o que não está muito longe da verdade. Ela é alta e larga, com grandes ombros que a fazem parecer maior do que já é. Tem olhos amarelos-esverdeados, rodeados por escuras olheiras, que lhe dão um ar ainda mais doentio.

A cada fim de show, Mya quebra o instrumento na cabeça do fã mais próximo do palco, deixando o conserto do baixo e da vítima à cargo dos organizadores do evento.

O curioso é que os fãs não se intimidam e para muitos é um ritual que deveria ser realizado apenas pelos merecedores de tal honra, sendo que Mya tem um apreço muito grande pelo baixo a ponto de continuar tocando-o mesmo que seu estado não seja dos melhores. Afinal, nada resiste a tantos consertos, até mesmo no mundo bruxo.

Lara Imperius pode ser considerada uma moça de boa família, inteligente e de ótima aparência. Usa apenas roupas brancas e leves, que nada combinam com o estilo pesado e mórbido da banda. Tem mãos finas e delicadas que poderiam tê-la transformado em uma talentosa pianista. Mas ela preferiu a bateria. É praticamente um polvo no palco. Porém seus movimentos rápidos e precisos não se limitam apenas ao instrumento.

Dizem as más línguas que a baterista tem uma queda por furtos e é de conhecimento geral que Lara possui uma quantidade enorme de varinhas roubadas dentro de seu closet, além de baquetas.

Sua mais recente aquisição foi um par de baquetas tailandesas, surrupiadas de um baterista bruxo muito famoso, que vem com um massageador de têmporas embutido nas pontas. Ao final do show, Lara leva as baquetas até as laterais de sua cabeça e concentra-se em sua breve massagem.

Com toda essa confusão no mundo mágico, era de se esperar que as autoridades se preparassem para boicotar o show, mas tudo fora planejado com o máximo de cuidado pelos organizadores do evento. O lugar havia sido enfeitiçado para ser localizado apenas por quem tivesse _realmente_ a intenção de se divertir.

* * *

- Vocês não estão pensando em ir nesse show, estão? – perguntou Hermione, visivelmente chocada. Os gêmeos olharam para ela com o famoso sorriso maroto dançando nos lábios. – Quer dizer, com toda essa confusão da guerra, vilarejos sendo atacados, eu não acho que seja prudente... 

- Ah, dá um tempo Mione! – retrucou Rony passando as mãos pelo cabelo, exasperado. Draco já estava cansado de ouví-lo dizer isso à morena, parecia que o ruivo só conhecia essa frase para usar em sua defesa. – Nós já estamos de saco cheio, só se fala nessa guerra, ninguém agüenta mais ficar trancado em casa sem nada excitante para se fazer. Passamos dias e dias investigando os motivos que levaram Scrimgeour a libertar Lalau e até agora nada, estou cansado! – e lançando à ela um olhar de quem sabe tudo sobre o assunto e não pode ser contestado, completou em um tom mais calmo. – Nós somos adolescentes! Precisamos disso.

- Vai ser o show mais badalado do ano! – informou um Fred entusiasmado.

- E vai estar lotado de bruxinhas perversas esperando para serem agraciadas com a nossa presença! – disse Jorge, também muito animado. Draco rolou os olhos, enquanto despejava um pouco de suco de abóbora no seu copo e pegava mais um bolinho, procurando manter a devida distância dos outros. Os gêmeos enumeraram infinitos motivos para irem ao show e Hermione fazia uma careta de desaprovação pior à cada tentativa deles.

Harry não parecia muito convencido de que essa era uma boa idéia, mas acabou cedendo aos apelos de Rony, que argumentava dizendo que eles deveriam aproveitar os últimos dias na Toca antes de irem para a casa dos tios de Harry – e Draco notou que ele usava um tom quase sinistro quando tocava no assunto, como se estivesse lendo em voz alta uma importante profecia.

- Ora vamos, Mione! – o moreno deu um sorriso divertido. Eles estavam realmente precisando se distrair. – Nós seremos cuidadosos, além do mais vai estar cheio de gente por lá, seria impossível que eles encontrassem um de nós no meio da multidão!

- Harry, nós não podemos! Simplesmente não podemos! - Hermione olhava para todos, tentando transmitir um pouco de sua exasperação com o olhar e o tom de voz agudo. - Não sabemos que tipo de gente irá nesse show, será que vocês não podem parar para pensar um só instante? Vamos tentar ser racionais! Poderíamos cair em um antro de comensais, ou até de seus filhos... isso não seria nada agradável, eu não consigo imaginar como nós poderíamos nos divertir ao lado dessas pessoas, sinceramente!

- Não vamos nos divertir ao lado dos comensais, Hermione! - Gina se fez ouvir, rindo levemente e ficando séria logo em seguida. - Escute... vocês irão partir em breve e ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer... e eu acho que seria legal se pudéssemos nos divertir juntos antes de... bem, você sabe.

Draco viu Harry e Gina trocando olhares e sentiu-se nausear. Desde o casamento de Gui e Fleur ele se sentia estranho todas as vezes que os via juntos. E apesar de Draco se esforçar ao máximo em tolerar a convivência diária com os Weasleys, tomando o cuidado de se manter afastado sempre que possível, algo que o deixava visivelmente irritado era o fato de que havia um certo ar de romance dentro da Toca. Às vezes entre Harry e Gina e em outras ele flagrava Rony e Hermione também trocando olhares e sorrisos.

Era como se ele fosse o único anormal que não tinha alguém para trocar olhares. Procurava pensar em Pansy todas as vezes que se sentia assim, mas isso não ajudava de toda a forma – especialmente quando via Gina fitando Harry. Sua namorada – ainda poderia chamá-la assim? – deveria pensar que estava morto e ele se sentia tremendamente injustiçado por não ter tido a chance de se despedir dela.

Não que ele se importasse realmente. Desde que começaram a namorar nunca havia cogitado a possibilidade de levar esse relacionamento adiante, Pansy poderia ser muito agradável às vezes, mas eles não ficariam juntos por muito tempo. Não tinham muita coisa em comum, nem mesmo os sentimentos com relação ao outro. E na verdade tudo o que ele queria no momento era se sentir um pouco... normal. Ter alguém para quem escrever, se despedir ou até mesmo para evitar de pensar no quanto era sozinho e que o fato de ver a ruiva suspirando pelo Potter-Perfeito o abalava.

Hermione pareceu refletir por um instante e depois anunciou – com certa relutância – a sua decisão.

- Está bem, mas eu irei junto para supervisioná-los. – todos soltaram vivas, à exceção de Draco, que continuava fingindo ignorá-los por completo. – E você... – ela colocou o dedo em riste bem em frente ao nariz sardento de Rony. – Ai de você se sair um pouquinho da linha, Ronald Weasley! – o ruivo pareceu não gostar da intimidação mas permaneceu calado, decerto para que Hermione não mudasse de idéia sobre o show. – Esperem... e quanto a Malfoy?

Todos se entreolharam surpresos, como se tivessem esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Se Draco ficasse em casa, certamente melaria o programa. Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre a sala, mas foi logo quebrado pela voz hesitante de Gina.

- Hum... nós poderíamos levá-lo conosco?

- Você só pode estar de gozação, Gina... – Rony não escondeu a incredulidade com sua expressão chocada. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, Rony estava com as orelhas muito vermelhas assim como as bochechas de Gina, que discutia com ele nervosamente.

Era possível distinguir algumas frases como _"Eu não saio junto com essa doninha albina nem por ordem de Merlim!"_ ou _"Não! Já disse que não iremos transfigurá-lo em uma vassoura, Ron!" _ou ainda _"Prefiro ficar em casa jogando Snap Explosivo com as pulgas do Bichento!"_ ou até mesmo _"Não podemos deixá-lo trancado no armário, Ron, é desumano!"._

Draco não se sentiu nem um pouco incomodado quando percebeu que estava atrapalhando os planos daquele bando de ruivos imbecis. Seria um prazer vê-los se privando de algo por sua causa. Sentou-se no braço rasgado do sofá enquanto esperava entediado a discussão terminar.

Depois de algum tempo, já cansado dos discursos de Gina e dos protestos de Rony, Jorge bateu com a varinha na cabeça de Draco – com uma força desnecessária, diga-se de passagem – e seus cabelos ficaram ruivos num piscar de olhos.

- Pronto! Problema resolvido! – disse com uma satisfação incontida, exibindo um sorriso que poderia competir com o de Lockhart.

Todos na sala começaram a rir, até mesmo Hermione, que tentava manter a todo o custo o papel de estraga-prazeres. Draco, irritado, massageou o local onde Jorge o acertou e sentiu seus fios mais espessos. Teve a impressão de estar segurando _palha_.

Andou a passos largos até o espelho mais próximo e constatou, horrorizado, que estava parecendo mais um integrante da família Weasley. O que aquele verme ruivo havia feito com seu _brilhante, sedoso e platinado_ cabelo Malfoy? Esquecendo por um momento que estava em uma casa torta, abarrotada de ruivos, apontou o dedo ameaçadoramente para Jorge.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu... – a fúria era tão grande que Draco não conseguia formular uma ofensa à altura. – Eu _exijo _que você traga o meu cabelo de volta! Imediatamente! – Jorge não deu bola e virou-se tranqüilamente para Rony, que se contorcia de rir com as mãos sobre a barriga.

- Assim ninguém irá reconhecê-lo. Nós podemos levá-lo amarrado e dizer que ele é um primo distante, com problemas mentais que não convive bem em sociedade... – disse Jorge animado, dando tapinhas nas costas de um Rony com o rosto desfigurado pelas risadas. Em seguida Fred completou a idéia do irmão.

- Claro... podemos adicionar o fato de que ele pensa que é um cachorro e fica terrivelmente agressivo quando alguém tenta se aproximar. – Draco encarou-os perplexo, enquanto mais gargalhadas ecoavam pela sala.

- Eu não vou sair assim! Vocês enlouqueceram de vez se estão pensando que eu vou me rebaixar a esse ponto! – seu rosto estava quase vermelho, mais um pouco e ele fatalmente se tornaria um Weasley. A sua reação apenas fez com que os outros rissem ainda mais.

- Se você prefere ficar trancado dentro do armário de vassouras, pode escolher. – Gina o olhava de maneira estranha, parecia estar indecisa entre morrer de rir da sua desgraça e tentar manter a voz controlada, à fim de negociar com Draco. – Tem aquele com um bicho-papão e um outro cheio de fadas mordentes. Bom, pra não dizer que somos _muito_ ruins, podemos deixá-lo na companhia do vampiro do sótão. Ele é muito solitário, vai adorar recebê-lo outra vez em seus aposentos...

Draco ponderou sobre o que seria menos humilhante. Passar a noite dentro de um armário de vassouras certamente não era nada confortável, ainda mais abarrotado de nojentas fadas mordentes. A idéia do sótão não lhe parecia tão assustadora quanto estar na companhia dos Weasleys, mas desfrutar da companhia do vampiro poderia ser tremendamente entediante.

Se arriscar a sair com o bando de pobretões talvez não fosse de todo ruim, pelo menos deixaria aquele chiqueiro por alguns instantes. Além do mais, ele era fã de carteirinha da banda e estava louco para ir ao show. Se não estivesse metido em tantos apuros, certamente já teria comprado sua entrada.

Parando para pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido na sua vida nos últimos tempos, Draco decidiu que precisava urgentemente de um pouco de diversão ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Estava cansado de escutar as 'rabugentisses' da sra Weasley na cozinha e jogar quadribol tinha se tornado muito perigoso desde que acertara sem querer um balaço na cabeça de Rony – que agora preferia persegui-lo pelos ares ao invés de bloquear o gol.

Odiava admitir, mas o maldito ruivo que lambia o chão do perfeito e idolatrado Harry Potter tinha razão: eles eram adolescentes e precisavam disso. Não que ele se preocupasse com as necessidades dos outros, mas no momento Draco dependia disso.

E engolindo mais uma vez o orgulho – que já estava se tornando algo muito cotidiano na sua opinião – perguntou o horário que eles sairiam da Toca.

- Esteja pronto às dez e meia. – Jorge respondeu sem dar muita atenção, já planejando mil estratégias para irem até o show sem serem pegos pelos pais.

- Certo... eu estarei. – disse irritado, em seguida subindo as escadas, olhando disfarçadamente para a bela ruiva que, sorrindo, se sentava ao lado de seu maior rival. Tratou logo de disfarçar a irritação, colocando no rosto uma expressão de descaso. – A propósito... – falou um pouco alto, parando de repente e todos olharam em sua direção. – Eu não acho que seja sensato sair sem a minha varinha, pode ser que eu precise usá-la em algum momento...

- Eu falei! Eu disse que era uma idéia estúpida! – Rony cortou-o imediatamente, as orelhas incrivelmente vermelhas. – Agora vocês acreditam em mim? Ele irá nos enfeitiçar, um à um, pelas costas!

Mais uma vez o rebuliço se instalou na sala dos Weasleys, tornando-se impossível discernir alguma frase completa. Draco sentiu o sangue ferver como nunca em suas veias e todo o orgulho que vinha sendo sufocado e transformado em raiva se libertou naquele instante.

- Calem a boca! – bateu com o punho no corrimão da escada. Todos pararam de falar no mesmo instante, observando atônitos a figura ruiva e transtornada de Draco. – Será possível que você ainda acha que eu estou aqui pra amaldiçoar alguém, Weasley? – perguntou, se dirigindo a Rony. – Droga! Já não basta estarmos todos sob o mesmo teto e eu não ter condição alguma de me defender das suas brincadeiras estúpidas? – perguntou, agarrando raivoso uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo. Tomou fôlego e continuou, um pouco menos nervoso. – Eu só não quero morrer se algum maldito comensal aparecer na minha frente! Aonde mais eu encontraria ajuda se matasse algum de vocês? Numa barraquinha de cachorro-quente no Beco Diagonal?

- Não pense que você pode me enganar, Malfoy! – gritou Rony, apontando um bolinho em sua direção ameaçadoramente. – Eu sei o que pretende!

- Achei que a sabe-tudo aqui era a Granger... – disse com um ar de visível cansaço. Até quando teria que agüentar esse tipo de coisa? Draco deveria ter sido a cueca mais apertada de Merlim em outra encarnação, para ser tão odiado por ele. – Se for para sair daqui e depender de algum de vocês para me manter vivo lá fora, eu prefiro a companhia do vampiro...

- Tudo bem, Malfoy, daremos um jeito de recuperar sua varinha. – disse Harry, fazendo com que todos olhassem em sua direção, Rony parecia ter tido um ataque histérico, pois não parava de gritar coisas sem sentido. – Fique quieto, Rony, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – e completou sem tirar os olhos do mais recente ruivo. – Se você tentar algo, sabe que vai se dar muito mal... espero que tenha um mínimo de bom senso, Malfoy.

- Eu tenho, Potter. Do contrário não estaria aqui. – Draco falou, já começando a subir as escadas novamente.

**

* * *

N/A:** Bem, espero que tenham gostado da idéia do show... e da banda também. Sou louca por rock e sempre tive vontade de montar uma banda. Realizei meu desejo, ainda que seja apenas na fic! lol 

Sei que os Weasleys estão judiando um pouquinho do Draco, mas entendam... é para o próprio bem do loirinho. Ops... ruivinho.

Action? Bom, quem quer 'action' fique atento aos próximos capítulos, pois teremos alguma evolução, finalmente! lol

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, mesmo não comentando! E aos que comentam, fica aqui o meu muuuuuito obrigado! Sem vocês eu não seria nada!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	14. A prudência de Hermione

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 14 – A prudência de Hermione

Depois de quase três horas de preparativos, os bruxinhos adolescentes finalmente conseguiram escapar para a fantástica noite que os esperava. Fred e Jorge haviam transfigurado seus travesseiros em réplicas perfeitas de seus corpos e os cobriram com mantas, usando um "modificador vocal" – sua mais recente invenção - em um sapo, que ao invés de coaxar, roncava.

Rony e Harry, ao contrário de Gina e Hermione, tiveram uma dificuldade imensa em executar os feitiços ensinados pelos gêmeos e pediram por ajuda ao falhar miseravelmente pela vigésima terceira vez. Os travesseiros de Rony haviam se tornado imensas lagartas de um roxo berrante e estavam sufocando os ratos com pele de carneiro que antes haviam sido os travesseiros de Harry.

Após terem se certificado de que Draco havia conseguido – os gêmeos haviam recuperado a varinha que Snape dera a Draco, enquanto o sr Weasley estava trabalhando – todos se dirigiram silenciosamente para o quintal, sumindo na escuridão da noite em suas vassouras, tomando o cuidado de montarem apenas quando estivessem longe o bastante do campo de visão da sra Weasley, que já deveria estar no quinto sono em sua cama.

O percurso até lá fora rápido, eles se encontraram com outros jovens no alto de uma colina perto da Toca, apoiando suas vassouras no tronco de uma velha árvore, ocultando-as logo em seguida e de lá seguiram por chave de portal, um velho abajur destroçado, que Draco imaginou ter sido de uma família com indiscutível mal gosto, a se julgar pela cafonice do objeto. Estava acostumado à chaves de portais e até tinha alguma noção de como programá-las, mas viajar por elas era algo de que definitivamente não gostava, odiava se sentir guiado ao invés de traçar por si mesmo o seu próprio caminho e ultimamente isso estava se tornando rotineiro, para o seu total desgosto.

Quando finalmente seus pés tocaram o chão irregular e cheio de pedregulhos, o mais novo ruivo ergueu os olhos azuis acinzentados e, apesar do deslumbramento, manteve a sua melhor expressão de descaso enquanto os outros adolescentes deixavam seus queixos caírem em direção ao solo sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Uau! Olha isso Fred! – disse Jorge, com os olhos brilhando em entusiasmo. – Consegue ser quase tão grande quanto o estádio da Copa Mundial de Quadribol!

- Viu o tamanho da fila? – perguntou Fred com o olhar preso em frente aos portões. Em seguida olhou à sua volta, espichando o pescoço e sorrindo de volta para o irmão, entusiasmado. – Viu quantas gatinhas?

O estádio estava cercado de luzes roxas, que saíam do chão e se interligavam no alto, bem no meio, arqueando como borracha. Fantasmas haviam sido contratados para desfilar em volta das luzes, fazendo o ambiente parecer terrivelmente mórbido com figuras decapitadas e suas roupas cheias de sangue prateado perambulando por todos os cantos.

Na entrada havia um bicho-papão preso em uma jaula, que se transformava toda vez que alguém passava. A fila era grande porque só era permitido a passagem de um em um, dando aos fãs um pouco daquilo que eles teriam no show. Draco teve um arrepio ao pensar no que o seu bicho-papão se tornaria e teve vontade de voltar imediatamente para a Toca.

Enquanto Draco se preocupava com o que fazer para passar pelo bicho-papão sem passar por alguma situação constrangedora, os Weasley e Harry olhavam maravilhados para o enorme estádio, como se fosse a primeira vez que viam uma produção daquele tipo. E não fosse a Copa Mundial de Quadribol que assistiram à quase três anos atrás, Draco não duvidava de que o melhor evento ao qual os Weasley teriam ido tivesse algo a ver com seu quintal repleto de gnomos e banquete caseiro, com gordura de mais e guardanapo de menos.

- Isso é ridículo. Vamos logo ou eu desisto da idéia de ir para o show e todos voltaremos para casa! – a voz de Hermione tirou Draco de seus maldosos devaneios e quando olhou para a morena, viu que ela batia o pé no chão nervosamente e tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, numa postura dura e severa demais para sua tão pouca idade. – Não há nada aqui além de um beco escuro e fedorento, e eu não...

Hermione calou-se de repente, olhando em volta e tentando enxergar os portões do estádio, mas parecia não estar vendo nada. Olhou confusa para os amigos, enquanto Draco balançava a cabeça negativamente, já entendendo o que havia acontecido com a morena.

- Eu... eu não entendo... – apertou os olhos castanhos para tentar enxergar algo além do beco e passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente ao se dar conta de que não havia nada ali para ela. – Há realmente algo aqui? Quer dizer, vocês não estão brincando comigo? – olhou com raiva para Rony, que refletia confusão em seus olhos azuis. – Isso não é uma piada, não é Rony?

- Ahn... eu não acho que seja uma... - o ruivo respondeu, incerto, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Do que exatamente você está falando, Mione?

- Não seja burro, Weasley! - Draco sorriu quando Rony o encarou com uma expressão cômica em seu rosto, aparentemente dividido entre manter o semblante confuso e usar a habitual carranca raivosa, que era especialmente dirigida à Draco. - Isso é magia de proteção. Se tivesse ido à Hogwarts para estudar ao invés de alimentar seu estômago vazio com banquetes que jamais teria na sua casa, saberia que...

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! - Rony rosnou, avançando em direção a Draco, mas Hermione se colocou entre os dois, fazendo o ruivo fitá-la incrédulo. - Eu não acredito, você vai defender esse idiota? Achei que já soubesse do que eu_ e Harry_ pensamos sobre confraternizar com os inimigos...

- Não é nada disso, Rony! - Hermione balançou a cabeça, irritada. - Ele tem razão! Esse lugar está enfeitiçado, lembra-se que tentaram boicotar o show? - Rony afirmou com a cabeça, colocando a carranca de lado por um momento e fazendo-se de pensativo. - Não deixariam entrar alguém que tivesse intenção de pará-lo. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

- Mas você não quer parar o show! - Rony exclamou, indignado, mas voltou os olhos para a amiga, que estava ligeiramente corada. - Quer? - perguntou chocado.

- É claro que eu não tentaria fazer isso, mas... bem, eu não vim aqui para me divertir, vim apenas acompanhá-los! - a morena olhava para todos pesarosa, tentando se desculpar pelo incidente, terrivelmente constrangida.

Draco suspirou, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Maldita sangue-ruim que só sabia comer livros. Será que ela não podia ser uma pessoa normal e gostar de se divertir de vez em quando, como todo mundo faz? E de repente, como num estalo, a solução pareceu imergir das profundezas de seus pensamentos e ele colocou a mão no bolso interno de suas vestes negras, à procura de sua varinha.

- Vocês entram, Harry, eu fico aqui fora esperando o show acabar. Não se preocupem, eu vou ficar bem! - Hermione sorriu, encorajando-os, mas ninguém parecia concordar com ela; Gina com a mão no queixo, pensando em alguma maneira (ilegal ou não) de colocar a amiga dentro do show e os gêmeos dando dicas de como agir para conseguir atingir um comportamento irresponsável em poucos minutos.

- De jeito nenhum! - Harry falou, ajeitando os óculos de aros redondos sobre o nariz. - Nós viemos juntos e só vamos entrar se você entrar também! Nós vamos pensar em algo, Mione!

- É... - a voz de Rony saiu desolada, mas ele se permitiu um sorriso fraco para encorajar a amiga. - Nós vamos achar um jeito.

- Rony... me desculpe por isso, eu... - Hermione baixou os olhos, ainda mais envergonhada por vê-lo tentando ajudar.

Antes que a morena terminasse o que estava tentando dizer, um raio de luz azul atingiu o alto de sua cabeça, fazendo-a cambalear e cair nos braços de Rony, assustando a todos. Atrás dela, Draco baixava a varinha e a guardava novamente dentro de suas vestes, abrindo um sorriso vitorioso e cheio de si.

- Antes de me atingirem com algum feitiço estúpido, perguntem à ela como está se sentindo... - Draco rolou os olhos e colocou as mãos dentro do bolso, olhando com interesse para a cena à sua frente, onde todos o encaravam como se ele tivesse acabado de proferir um Avada Kedavra contra Hermione. - Merlim, vocês nem parecem bruxos!

Rony quase pulou para trás quando Hermione colocou-se de pé e ajeitou suas vestes, parecendo despreocupada e feliz. A morena sacudiu os cabelos e piscou várias e seguidas vezes antes de falar, ainda com Rony segurando-a firmemente.

- Ah... tudo bem, Rony, eu estou bem, pode me soltar! Prometo que não vou cair! - soltou uma risada alta e se virou para Draco. - Ótima idéia, Draco! Realmente, eu não esperava que pudesse vir de você!

Draco se empertigou e lançou um olhar mortal para Hermione, já se arrependendo de ter usado um feitiço de relaxamento ao invés de alguma maldição para fazê-la perder os cabelos. Aprendeu isso em um dos muitos livros de feitiços que tinha na biblioteca de seu pai, foi muito útil no último ano em Hogwarts.

- Não deveria relaxar tanto, Granger... mantenha uma distância razoável de mim que eu não vou estuporá-la e não se esqueça de que meu nome é _Malfoy_ para você!

- Fique tranqüilo, _Malfoy_! - Hermione deu ênfase ao sobrenome de Draco, arrastando-o como se fosse o próprio e sorriu, jogando os cabelos volumosos para trás, mais uma vez. - Hoje eu só quero me divertir! _Às favas_ com você e suas grosserias!

- Certo Mione... já vimos que gíria não é o seu forte! Mas mantenha-se animada, a noite promete! - Gina comentou, rindo da amiga e conduzindo-a em direção ao show, deixando os garotos para trás que ainda olhavam-se confusos. Draco deu de ombros e seguiu-as, pensando desesperadamente em algo engraçado para usar contra seu bicho-papão.

Quase uma hora já havia se passado e a fila à frente deles parecia estar crescendo ao invés de diminuir. Já cansado de tanta espera, Draco conjurou um pequeno pufe que saiu pulando quando ele se sentou, derrubando-o no chão. Maldita varinha arranjada!

- Imobillus! - Gina bradou, enquanto apontava sua varinha para o pufe fugitivo de Draco, que já estava a quase trinta metros de distância. - Accio pufe!

A ruiva sentou-se em uma das beiradas e abrindo um sorriso de cruel sarcasmo, agradeceu Draco pela gentileza de ceder o assento à ela.

- Muito engraçado, Weasley... gostaria de ver o que você pode fazer com uma varinha que não é a sua! - Draco bufou, contente dos gêmeos estarem entretidos em uma conversa com duas garotas em um canto e que Hermione, com sua nova sede de se divertir, estivesse dando trabalho suficiente para Harry e Rony, que a seguiam por todos os lados impedindo-a de arrumar confusão. Ele não precisaria se preocupar com a própria língua por um tempo, já que a pequena Weasley não parecia o tipo de garota que corre atrás de alguém para defendê-la quando se sente acuada.

- Não... você não gostaria. - Gina respondeu, olhando-o com superioridade. - Você sabe que não seria nada bom ver o que eu sou capaz de fazer.

Ele sabia que não deveria se aproximar. Tinha total consciência disso. Mas não engoliria mais essa, já estava farto de levar desaforo para casa. Se aproximou da ruiva, que não parecia estar nem um pouco assustada e sem pensar duas vezes, sentou-se no pufe.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, sua doninha? - Gina sibilou, encarando-o.

- Me sentando no _meu _pufe. O que mais seria? - Draco tinha noção de que estava soando ridiculamente infantil, mas isso não importava de toda a forma. Queria apenas importuná-la e pelas bochechas coradas da ruiva, estava conseguindo.

- _Seu_ pufe? - ela ironizou. - Ele estava saltitando por aí como um hipogrifo que pisou num formigueiro! E eu não vi o seu nome escrito nele! Portanto, não tem dono!

Draco sorriu debochado, tentando ignorar o fato de que ele estava tão próximo da ruiva que seus braços estavam se roçando, eriçando os pêlos de sua nuca.

- Experimente olhar debaixo da sua... - Draco parou de falar e corou levemente ao se dar conta de que estava imaginando coisas que não devia. Era como dizer "coma uma laranja". Não tinha como dizer isso sem imaginar a figura de uma laranja.

Gina percebeu ao que ele se referia e levantou. No canto onde ela estivera sentada, podia-se ler claramente "propriedade de Draco Malfoy".

- Eu não acredito nisso! - a ruiva riu descontroladamente e se jogou no pufe, quase fazendo com que Draco caísse, recebendo um olhar zangado. - Você conjura tudo etiquetado? - mais gargalhadas ecoaram à sua volta e alguns bruxos agora lhe lançavam olhares curiosos.

- Cale a boca, Weasley! Precisa chamar a atenção de todos da fila? - Draco falou em um tom de voz perigosamente baixo, ainda encarando-a com uma expressão de irritada. - E o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, sua pirralha imunda!

- Já pensou em usar o feitiço que lançou em Hermione em si mesmo? - replicou Gina, ainda rindo um pouco. - Você é sempre tão chato e mal-humorado! Parece até que está de mal com a própria vida!

O riso foi morrendo aos poucos na garganta da ruiva quando ela se tocou do que dissera. Draco realmente não tinha muito com o que se animar, estava sendo procurado como um criminoso pelo ministério, morando com pessoas que ele repugnava acima de tudo, sua mãe estava morta, seu pai estava preso, estava sem dinheiro e sem ter como voltar para o conforto de sua mansão e além de tudo, se Voldemort desconfiasse que Draco ainda estava vivo, certamente providenciaria a sua morte.

- Eu não creio que tenha motivos para ser diferente, Weasley! - sibilou o falso ruivo, enquanto se levantava e acompanhava a fila, que recomeçou a andar depois de resolvido um pequeno tumulto onde uma jovem e rechonchuda bruxa havia desmaiado ao ver seu bicho-papão transformado em uma enorme... pizza. O resultado fora muito desastroso, um grupo de bruxos famintos preferiu correr atrás do bicho-papão que, confuso, acabou se escondendo no alto de uma árvore, sendo resgatado mais tarde pelos organizadores e retornando à jaula. - Merlim! Onde é que já se viu ter medo de pizza!

- Ela deveria estar de regime. - disse Gina dando de ombros, parecendo tentar iniciar algum diálogo com Draco. Ele simplesmente ignorou-a e continuou acompanhando a fila, sem vontade alguma de conversar no momento. _"Em momento algum"_ corrigiu uma voz em sua cabeça.

Um tempo depois, Harry, Hermione e Rony voltaram para perto dos dois, que dividiam silenciosamente o pufe; Draco com uma certa dignidade em seu olhar e Gina com uma expressão de pura teimosia.

- Qual será a forma do meu Bicho-Papão? - perguntou Hermione, olhando para a jaula, que acabava de ganhar uma centopéia gigante com botas coloridas e dentes de esquilo. - Deve ser algo muito medonho, é claro! Talvez um dragão de sete cabeças ou algo do tipo...

- Eu continuo mantendo a minha opinião antiga. - respondeu Rony, fazendo Hermione gargalhar.

- Muito boa essa, Rony! - Hermione riu mais um pouco, limpando as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. - Realmente, foi muito boa... "um dever de casa que só mereceu nota nove ao invés de dez"!- a morena imitou a voz do amigo, relembrando o que ele lhe dissera após a aula que tiveram de defesa contra as artes das trevas, no terceiro ano.

- Sabe, ela fica muito melhor assim... - Rony cochichou para Harry, que lhe sorriu sarcástico antes de falar.

- Agradeça ao Malfoy, afinal, foi ele quem...

- Não força, Harry. - o ruivo cortou-o imediatamente, rolando os olhos. - Bem, agora temos a chance de saber no que ele irá se transformar, Mione! E então... - começou um Rony meio nervoso, talvez pensando em aranhas gigantes. - Quem será o primeiro?

A morena parou de gargalhar e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Draco, que encarou-a irritado. Qual era mesmo aquele encantamento para colar os lábios? Maldita escola de quinta que só ensinava magias inúteis. Se Draco tivesse ido para Durmstrang certamente teria aprendido algo proveitoso para usar em situações como essa.

- Eu estou muito bem aqui, Granger. - disse impaciente. - Comecem pelo Potter, faz muito tempo que eu não vejo um dementador e seria bastante agradável relembrar os velhos tempos de Hogwarts. - continuou, cheio de malícia. - Alguém tem um chocolate aí? O grande _eleito_, o iluminado e escolhido, que veio ao mundo especialmente para aniquilar Voldemort e nos livrar de sua eterna e maldita ameaça, vai precisar de muitos.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! - Rony exaltou-se, puxando a varinha de dentro do bolso e apontando-a na direção de Draco. - Se não fosse por Harry você já estaria em Azkaban! Não se esqueça disso enquanto estiver dependendo da nossa ajuda para se manter vivo!

- Certo, já chega meninas! - Gina interrompeu-os, quando Draco levantou-se crispando os lábios e colocou a mão dentro de suas vestes. - Eu vou primeiro. Se o problema de vocês é _medo_, então alguém deve ir na frente para mostrar que é apenas um bicho-papão. Me sigam quando estiverem prontos... se estiverem.

A ruiva, que sorria divertida, colocou-se atrás de um garoto que terminava de transformar um palhaço de aspecto sinistro em um inofensivo palhacinho de corda. Harry Potter a olhava como se Gina fosse uma Deusa oculta pelas vestes de segunda. Os insetos que se alojavam no estômago de Draco pareciam ter crescido e se tornado monstros raivosos.

Draco suspirou, balançando os fios espessos e rubros à pouco adquiridos. Tinha certeza de que mais tarde se perguntaria por que diabos percebeu naquele instante o que vinha a ser honra e que, de repente, a única coisa certa a se fazer era mostrar à caçula Weasley que não estava com medo. Mas deixaria para pensar no assunto uma outra hora. Precisava manter-se calmo e pensar em coisas alegres, afinal, não seria nada bom chegar em frente à jaula e fazer feio.

Lançou um olhar superior ao trio e prostrou-se atrás de Gina, sendo seguido pelos gêmeos, que haviam acabado de chegar.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Ahhhhhhhh! Eu sei que demorei! Eu sei que não é legal acompanhar uma fic que é atualizada de século em século! Eu sei que mereço ir para a cadeira elétrica! Ou o beijo de um dementador, vocês escolhem, mas enfim: aqui está o décimo quarto capítulo, finalmente!!!

Espero que tenham curtido e que não me mandem visitar lugares mal-freqüentados ou tomar coisas em lugares inadequados. Huahuahuahua...

**Aline -- ** Sobre a 'cueca mais apertada de Merlim'... bem, eu sou meio besta às vezes, liga não, viu? Não sei de onde sai tanta baboseira, hahahaha! Valeu pela review e aqui está a continuação, desculpe pela demora! Beijinhos!

**Biia -- **Ahn... o show? Bem, o show é no próximo capítulo, ficou muito longo esse e eu acabei cortando algumas partes! Miiiiil desculpas!!! Mas eu vou postar semana que vem! Prometo, viu? Beijinhos e obrigada pela review!!!

**vanii -- **Pois é, um pouquinho de ação! Finalmente!!! Tava bem parado, né? Huahuhauhauhua!!! Valeu por acompanhar sempre a fic e comentar! Me desculpe pela demora nas atualizações, ok? Beijinhos e até o próximo!

**Iara -- **Huahuhauhauha!!! Morri de rir com a sua review! Bom, espero que você não me mate, eu realmente gostaria de terminar a fic! Pode deixar para depois? Que bom que está gostando, fiquei muito contente, viu? Ah, quanto a você pensar que eu era uma tradutora, well... meu inglês se resume ao famoso "the book is on the table"! Huahuahuhauhua!!! Beijinhos e continue acompanhando!!! Valeuzão pela review!!!

**Sonia Trujillo -- **Aqui está o capítulo, espero que curta!!! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, fico muito feliz quando ouço (ou leio) essas coisas! Bom, quem não fica, né? Hahahaha!!! Muito obrigada mesmo, viu? Beijinhos e boa leitura!!!

**Kelly Codell -- **Biiiiicha!!! Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Então, acho que está indo mais ou menos nesse estilo! Quis fugir um pouco do usual! Olha só, quem lê isso até pensa que eu escrevi váaaaaarias fics! Hahahahaha! Eu acho que 'action' vai demorar um pouco, mas no próximo vai rolar uma briga e enfim... algo acontece entre Draco e Gina. Será um beijo? Ahhhhh... não posso dizer! Hahahaha!!! E o nosso projeto, ham? Será que agora ele sai??? Tem que sair, né? Eu tô empolgadíssima! Beijinhos mil, valeu pela review, miga! Adorei te ver por aqui!

**Ella Evans -- ** Gabi!!! Você por aqui? Espero que curta o novo capítulo, o próximo sai semana que vem! Pois é, nem tinha pensado em colocar um inferi na banda! Bem pensado, kkkkkk! Mas ele pode ser o empresário delas! Huahuahuaha! Inferildo de Souza... o que acha? Huahuhauhua! Mas enfim, já que estamos falando de fics, estou aguardando o próximo de 'A Era dos Comensais'!!! Já tem previsão de quando vai sair? Hehehehe... não estou forçando a barra, tá? É só curiosidade... lá-lá-lá (disfarçando)! Mil beijinhos e valeu pela review!!!

**Bella Black Malfoy -- **Hello, miga! Tá viva??? Puxa, espero que não esteja sobrecarregada com as coisas por aí! Vou ler o capítulo 7 de Obstáculos hoje à noite, finalmente estou com net de novo em casa!!! Mil beijinhos e não someeeeeeeee!!! 

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à todos que deram uma espiada na fic e claro, voltem sempre!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	15. Hora do show

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 15 – Hora do show

Uma jaula vazia. Era tudo o que se via à frente de Gina Weasley, que apertava a varinha com firmeza na mão direita. Draco esticou o pescoço disfarçadamente, tentando esconder sua curiosidade pelo que havia (ou não) ali, embora fosse desnecessário, já que todos ao redor olhavam para o mesmo ponto que ele.

Quando já imaginava que talvez a impetuosa ruiva realmente não tivesse medo de nada e que por esse motivo o bicho-papão simplesmente se desintegrara, uma pequena caixa preta achatada flutuou no ar. Gina soltou um suspiro tenso, erguendo a cabeça e apertando ainda mais a varinha em sua mão, até os nós de seus dedos perderem a cor.

Inesperadamente, a caixa preta se partiu ao meio revelando folhas em branco, aparentemente muito velhas, e o formato excêntrico do bicho-papão acabou chamando a atenção de outros bruxos, que provavelmente acharam estranho uma garota ter como objeto de maior terror, um simples e inofensivo livro. Draco percebeu que se tratava de um diário. Não somente um diário. Mas o diário de Tom Servolo Riddle.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. Alguns flashes do segundo ano em Hogwarts passaram por sua cabeça: a reabertura da câmara secreta que abrigava um terrível basilisco, os alunos sangue-ruins sendo petrificados pelos corredores da escola... e a pequena Weasley que, induzida por Tom Riddle – que se tornara amigo de Gina através do diário, colocado por seu pai intencionalmente no caldeirão da garota durante um desentendimento com Arthur Weasley na Floreios e Borrões – abrira a câmara e escrevera com sangue nas paredes do castelo.

Não é como se estivesse se sentindo mal por seu pai ter sido o causador de tanto sofrimento na vida da caçula Weasley. Mas algo o deixou inquieto quando pensou nisso. Ela deveria odiá-lo com todas as forças. E qual o motivo de se sentir dessa maneira pelo simples fato de Gina odiá-lo?

As lembranças e pensamentos sumiram no instante em que ele observava a ruiva respirar forte pela boca e gritar um sonoro e ecoante "Riddikulus!".

O diário de capa negra transformou-se em um cartaz roxo, parecido com os que o Ministério da Magia usava e em letras garrafais amarelas podia-se ler algo como "O APERTO VOCÊ-SABE-ONDE", que fez uma onda de gargalhadas se propagar no ar. Draco não entendeu o que acontecia, sentindo-se estúpido por ser o único que parecia estar confuso, mas notou o alívio na voz da menina à sua frente ao ouví-la falar novamente.

- Vocês salvaram a minha vida, maninhos... - disse à Fred e Jorge, que tinham lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Jorge suspirou e sorriu, afagando os cabelos de fogo da irmã com carinho.

- Fico feliz que nossas idiotices tenham te ajudado de alguma forma, Gininha.

- Não são idiotices... - Gina riu, em seguida fazendo uma falsa cara de zangada. - "Gininha" é a única coisa idiota vinda de vocês dois. Bom, gostaria muito de ficar e presenciar os fiascos, mas acho melhor esperar do outro lado! - disse, antes de se virar e atravessar o portão ao lado da jaula.

A jaula. Por um momento, Draco tinha se esquecido do maldito bicho-papão.

- Anda logo, não é bom deixá-la sozinha! - Fred ralhou com ele, empurrando-o para frente.

- É... ela pode machucar alguém. - acrescentou Jorge, sorrindo. Draco concordava com ele de certa forma, apesar de não simpatizar nem um pouco com o fato de que a pequena Gina era muito mais hábil com feitiços do que aparentava ser.

Um último vislumbre do cartaz e com um rodopio ele se transformou em... si mesmo. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, intrigado com a sua imagem refletida em um bicho-papão. Não havia nada de anormal ali, era apenas uma cópia sua, os mesmos olhos frios da cor de uma tempestade, o queixo pontudo e o nariz afilado que emolduravam o rosto pálido adornado pelos originais fios de cabelo dourados, quase brancos.

Não havia nada que pudesse indicar algum sofrimento, algum machucado, algum indício de insanidade. Era apenas e somente _ele_. Ainda confuso, o novo ruivo apontou a varinha para sua figura, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Era ridículo. Como Draco poderia fazer sua própria imagem parecer tola e engraçada na frente de tantas pessoas? E com mil diabos, porque ele haveria de temer a si mesmo? Não não fazia sentido algum.

Procurou pensar em coisas alegres, depois se preocuparia com a forma que havia tomado seu bicho-papão. Deixando o rosto chocado de Harry Potter invadir sua mente, no momento em que ele lhe contara sobre o peculiar beijo entre Lílian Evans e Severo Snape na época de escola, Draco estufou o peito, decidido a não demonstrar que a imagem de seu maior terror era um fato inesperado para ele e bradou "Riddikulus", com uma voz isenta de emoção.

Os cabelos platinados do bicho-papão de Draco se tornaram escuros e rebeldes, revelando uma cicatriz em forma de raio acima das sobrancelhas e os olhos mudaram de um tom acinzentado para um profundo verde-esmeralda. A imagem de Harry Potter estava parada diante de si, presa em uma jaula, fitando-o com a mesma expressão de estupefação que lhe dirigira ao contar-lhe do incidente que presenciara na penseira de Snape.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos rubros, encantados por Jorge Weasley para que pudesse vir ao show, e virando-se abruptamente para trás lançou à Harry um olhar divertido.

- Certas recordações são impagáveis, Potter. - disse-lhe, sem um pingo de piedade na voz, tendo a certeza de que Harry entendera o recado ao notar as fagulhas de raiva saltarem de seus olhos verdes. Draco adiantou-se através do portão, deixando o restante da turma na fila.

Com os olhos semi-cerrados por causa da luz extremamente forte que vinha do palco, o ex-sonserino tateou o lado interno das vestes à procura da varinha. Murmurando um feitiço simples na retina de seus olhos que funcionava como um óculos escuro, Draco procurou pela caçula Weasley. Apenas porque não se sentiria bem estando sozinho num lugar abarrotado de pessoas de caráter duvidoso, que poderiam de alguma forma reconhecê-lo e entregá-lo ao Ministério da Magia ou até mesmo aos Comensais de Voldemort.

- Vejo que não teve problemas com o bicho-papão... - a voz firme da menina soou alta às suas costas e Draco não se virou para encará-la, estranhando a sensação de calma e satisfação que se apoderou dele.

- Um bicho-papão não é nada comparado ao que eu tenho passado nos últimos dias naquele chiqueiro que vocês insistem em chamar de casa. - Draco se viu dizendo, antes que pudesse pensar no que realmente queria dizer. Estava tão acostumado à se referir maldosamente à falta de dinheiro dos Weasley que as ofensas saíam de sua boca sem que ele se desse conta.

- Também vejo que não tem problema nenhum em formular uma ofensa contra um de nós mesmo que não estejamos sendo ignorantes com você. - a ruiva tinha um leve tom de decepção na voz, como se esperasse que Draco pudesse ao menos uma vez ser gentil com ela.

A voz entusiasmada de Fred interrompeu-os, chamando a atenção de Gina que, parecendo um pouco desconsertada, foi ao encontro do irmão, deixando Draco reprimir a repentina vontade de lançar um Cruciatus com a varinha apontada para seu próprio peito.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o grupo todo estava reunido do lado de dentro, esperando ansiosamente pelo início do show. De repente e sem aviso algum, três disparos foram ouvidos e no instante seguinte, haviam três corpos voando da multidão para o palco, sendo acompanhados por canhões de luz.

Avada Lee, Mya Cruciatus e Lara Imperius aterrissaram graciosamente no palco, diante de gritos histéricos da platéia, que delirava com as travessuras das garotas. Lee brandiu sua varinha e pesadas vestimentas negras cobriram-nas rapidamente e as três puxaram juntas seus respectivos capuzes. O público ficou em um silêncio mortal.

- Ah, não... elas não vão fazer isso! - berrou um Jorge histérico, beirando à felicidade suprema.

- Ah, sim... elas vão! - gritou Fred para o irmão, transbordando de alegria.

- Vai nessa, Lee!!! - berraram os dois em uníssono, puxando coros da multidão que agora gritava a plenos pulmões.

Lee, Mya e Lara conjuraram cópias fieis das máscaras usadas pelos Comensais da morte e como num movimento ensaiado, levaram juntas ao rosto.

_"Sou um Comensal sentimental_

_Me apego facilmente ao que desperta o meu desejo..."_

E enfim, o show havia de fato começado. A platéia estava dividida entre abismada e encantada com a letra que zombava claramente os seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

"_Esqueci meu equilíbrio cortejando a insanidade,_

_A guerra está perdida mas existem possibilidades..."_

O som era pesado e Avada Lee arrepiava a multidão com o tom agudo de sua guitarra. Draco havia se esquecido completamente de seus inúmeros problemas, de toda a humilhação pela qual estava passando e se deixou levar pela letra zombeteira da música, imaginando que os Comensais não ficariam nem um pouco satisfeitos quando descobrissem que haviam virado motivo de piada.

As melodias seguintes, Draco conhecia bem. Acompanhou as músicas cantando baixinho, tomando o cuidado de não ser pego se divertindo por um dos Weasley, afinal, nada seria mais óbvio que um deles se incomodasse com isso e tentasse impedí-lo de se divertir.

Draco reparou – mesmo que evitasse ao máximo notar a presença do ruivo – que Rony estava visitando com muita frequência a banca de bebidas. E à cada chegada do fiel escudeiro de Harry Potter, sua carranca ficava mais evidente e vermelha.

E assim, as horas passaram como um relâmpago. A banda se despediu da platéia, que gritava coros pedindo bis e após mais uma melodia, deram o adeus definitivo, fazendo um fã desesperado por atenção – que havia subido ao palco num momento de total descontrole – se diluir até virar uma poça d'água.

Quando já estavam de volta ao local em que pegaram a chave de portal, um Rony cambaleante soluçou às suas costas. Draco ouviu Hermione – já de volta à personalidade irritantemente sensata – chamar o amigo, parecendo tentar impedí-lo de fazer algo. Mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos.

- Você deveria fazer parte do grupo também, Malfoy. – Rony sorriu para Draco, que o olhava desconfiado. Rony somente lhe dirigia a palavra se fosse para ofender ou algo do tipo. Sem perder tempo, o ruivo continuou. – Você é uma maldição, assim como elas. E ainda mais imperdoável, se é que me entende.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, fuinha? – sibilou. Gina se aproximou, segurando o braço de Rony e tentava trazê-lo de volta a razão, alegando que o irmão havia bebido além da conta, mas ele não pareceu se importar e continuou encarando Draco.

- Quero dizer que você é um _Imperdoável._ Que você não vale o chão que pisa. – deu alguns passos na direção do outro, se soltando do aperto de Gina. – Que você é um idiota que... – Gina segurou mais uma vez no braço de Rony, mas ele se soltou bruscamente, empurrando a irmã sem perceber. – QUE VOCÊ É UM MALDITO IDIOTA QUE COLOCOU COMENSAIS NA PRÓPRIA ESCOLA EM TROCA DE PODER! – Rony gritou, completamente alterado pelo uísque de fogo, despejando toda a sua ira.

- Eu não tive escolha! – Draco levantou a voz, pela primeira vez não se incomodando com o fato de estar em desvantagem, cercado por várias cabeças vermelhas. Mas ninguém fez menção de interromper a discussão, apenas Mione e Gina que tentavam inutilmente se fazer ouvir. – EU NÃO TIVE ESCOLHA! – gritou mais alto, como se com isso ganhasse alguma credibilidade.

Rony deu uma risada seca. Hermione agarrou a manga de seu casaco e o sacudiu, tentando fazê-lo perceber que essa não era uma boa hora para se dirigir à Draco, porém já era tarde. O ruivo havia sufocado o ódio que sentia de do ex-sonserino por pedido de sua mãe, mas a situação entre os dois piorava a cada dia. Como poderia conviver amigavelmente com o responsável pelas cicatrizes que seu irmão carregaria por toda a vida?

- Você acha que me engana com todo esse papo? – Rony apontou para os outros que assistiam a cena sem saber o que fazer. – Eles podem ser idiotas, mas eu não sou! Eu não acredito em você! E mesmo que fosse verdade, você deveria ter morrido ao invés de fazer tudo o que fez!

- E você? Teria feito diferente? – Draco tinha um brilho insano no olhar, e quase cuspia as palavras ao desafiar Rony.

- Claro que sim! – ele respondeu sem pestanejar, como se isso fosse óbvio. – Eu jamais viveria em paz se algo acontecesse aos meus colegas por causa da minha covardia!

- EU NÃO SOU COVARDE! – fulminou-o com o olhar, sentindo uma onda de revolta corroê-lo por dentro.

- Claro que não, você é só um almofadinha arrogante que acha que tem o rei na barriga! Um projeto de comensal que _não deu certo _e que finalmente está pagando por ter sido tão imbecil à ponto de acreditar em um Lord que não dá a mínima para os seus seguidores idiotas! – Draco fez menção de interrompê-lo, mas Rony continuou despejando sua revolta. - Acha que foi difícil para ele acabar com a sua mãe? Aposto como ele deve ter se divertido à valer enquanto a torturava!

Foi como se o ruivo tivesse acabado de lançar-lhe um crucio. Hermione tapou a boca com as mãos e tinha os olhos marejados. Parecia estar chocada com o comportamento do amigo.

- Já chega, Rony, você está ultrapassando todos os limites! - gritou Gina, alterada, sacudindo nervosamente o irmão.

- Deixe-o falar, Weasley. - Draco não se virou para encarar a ruiva, apenas continuava a fitar Rony, um brilho melancólico e raivoso nos olhos acinzentados. Você só diz isso porque não estava no meu lugar... – a voz de Draco não passava de um sibilo, ele deu um passo à frente e ficou cara-a-cara com o ex-grifinório. – Se estivesse, teria feito a mesma coisa que eu fiz.

- Que parte do "eu jamais viveria em paz se meus colegas fossem mortos pela minha covardia" você não entendeu, Malfoy? – Rony riu com escárnio, parecendo uma versão ainda mais rubra de Draco. – Quer que eu desenhe para que você possa assimilar?

Estava cansado. Estava definitivamente cansado de ser tratado como se fosse um retardado. Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo, irritado por sentir um amontoado de palha vermelha sobre sua cabeça e murmurou um feitiço pra trazer seu cabelo se volta. Não deixaria mais que zombassem dele como estavam fazendo. Esse poderia ser o primeiro indício de coragem partindo do loiro e ele faria de tudo para mantê-lo presente dali para frente. Deu um passo para trás, afastando-se de Rony apenas o suficiente para que os outros não perdessem nenhum detalhe do que iria dizer.

- Você teria morrido como um herói se fosse para salvar os babacas dos seus amigos, mas eu aposto que se fosse para salvar minha mãe, meu pai ou até mesmo a Pansy você jamais teria dado sua vida! E quanto à Crabbe? Ou Goyle? Ou qualquer outro sonserino que você tanto despreza? – Rony, que estava escarlate, foi perdendo gradativamente a cor do rosto, ficando branco como papel.

- Eu... não me diga o que eu faria, Malfoy! Você não sabe de nada! – cuspiu, sem saber direito o que estava dizendo.

- Estou certo, não é fuinha? Vamos, admita! – Draco sabia que todos estavam olhando para ele, então continuou, apreciando o momento de atenção que recebera do grupo. – Você sabe que qualquer um que fosse importante para mim não seria importante o suficiente para que você se sacrificasse, não é mesmo? Então me diga porque eu deveria escolher _seus_ amigos à _minha_ família?

Draco poderia sorrir diante da perplexidade do ruivo, mas a sua vontade nesse momento não era essa. A idéia de que alguém, que morreria pelos alunos idiotas de Hogwarts, não faria o mesmo por seus pais de certa forma o machucava. Era como se de repente eles não valessem mais do que alguns míseros nuques.

O ar parecia ter se acabado, pois era visível que todos tinham dificuldades em respirar ali. A palidez de Rony foi dando lugar à uma coloração avermelhada novamente. Mas não de raiva e sim de vergonha. Alguns segundos ficaram suspensos no ar, segundos esses que pareceram durar uma eternidade.

- Sim, você está certo. – respondeu Rony gaguejando um pouco e com visível embaraço, parecendo não saber exatamente para onde olhar enquanto falava. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas como um par de pimentões pendurados ao lado da cabeça. – Eu... eu acho que não faria isso por eles.

- E porque você acha que comigo teria que ser diferente? – perguntou, sem esconder o rancor. Draco não esperou pela resposta e deixando Harry, Hermione e a massa ruiva boquiabertos, aparatou.**

* * *

**

**N/A: **E enfim, o show acontece! O da banda e o de Draco, que deixou todos sem fala, até mesmo Rony, que sempre tem alguma asneira na ponta da língua para soltar.

Sei que ficou muito idiota aqueles trechinhos que eu descaradamente alterei da música "Sereníssima" do Legião Urbana, mas é que outro dia estava escutando e esse negócio do "Comensal sentimental" me passou pela cabeça e me provocou um ridículo ataque de risos.

Quanto aos bichos-papões, me desculpem pelo clichê. Sei que muitas fics usam o Tom Riddle como o maior pesadelo de Gina, mas eu não acredito que ela tema muitas outras coisas além dele.

**Ella Evans** -- Oi Gabi!!! Que bom que você está curtindo o Draco, estou me esforçando ao máximo! Putz, quer dizer então que você perdeu tudo no pc? Isso é REALMENTE uma tragédia, principalmente para nós, escritoras de fanfics! Eu sinceramente não sei o que faria se perdesse meus arquivos, ia ficar muito, mas muito chateada. Espero que você consiga recuperá-los... estou no aguardo de novos capítulos de 'A era dos comensais', viu? Thank's pela review! Beijocas!!!

**Sonia Trujillo** -- Atualizei, enfim! Espero sinceramente que não tenha tido uma síncope nervosa (realmente, que luxo!)... o capítulo estava quase todo pronto uma semana depois que eu postei o décimo quarto, mas eu não conseguia arrumar tempo para terminá-lo! Mas agora, aqui está! Espero que se divirta! Valeu pela review! Beijinhos!!!

**Bella Black Malfoy** -- Eu já li o capítulo 7 de "Obstáculos", mas essa bundanga burundanga de computador apagou a review enorme que eu havia escrito, fiquei muito P da vida e fechei a janela, mas vou voltar lá para deixar outra, viu? Não tava conseguindo reunir tempo e coragem para mexer nas fics, porque aqui está tudo uma bagunça, estou trabalhando mais do que eu aguento, meu filho ficou dodói e meu namorado anda me cobrando atenção... bom, por isso a demora em atualizar. Espero que você goste do capítulo! Beijinhos mil, my friend!!! Valeu por ter passado aqui!!!

**Sett** -- Aqui está mais um pouco de ação, fico te devendo o pufe doido, mas vou dar um jeito de encaixá-lo num futuro capítulo, hahahaha! Estou pensando em um nome para ele, alguma sugestão??? Obrigada pela review, espero que curta esse capítulo também! Beijinhos!!!

**Iara** -- Pois é, eu bem que tentei dividir esse capítulo em cinco pra postar tudo de uma vez, mas ficaram tão curtinhos! Daí achei melhor postar um só mesmo, hehehe! Brincadeirinha, mas enfim, espero que tenha curtido esse outro capítulo curto! Beijinhos e muito obrigada pela review!!!

É isso aí, pessoas... espero que estejam gostando, muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando a fic e desculpem pela demora nas atualizações. O que eu posso dizer em minha defesa? Bem, nada. Mas garanto que não irei abandoná-la!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


	16. Pequeno Imprevisto

**O Imperdoável**

Capítulo 16 – Pequeno imprevisto

Um plop fora ouvido no momento em que o corpo de Draco Malfoy desapareceu no ar. Todos os olhares caíram imediatamente sobre Rony.

- Acho que ele anda... hum, estressado demais... - o ruivo arriscou, implorando por misericórdia com o olhar que lançava a todos, principalmente a Fred e Jorge, esperando que os gêmeos fizessem piada do acontecido ou sacaneassem Draco de alguma forma. Mas ninguém riu.

- Satisfeito, Rony? - Gina aproximou-se, encarando o irmão com os olhos apertados. Os punhos fechados e o tom de voz usado significavam perigo, e Rony o sabia bem.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber que a ruiva fora a que mais havia ficado irritada com o que o irmão fizera a Draco. Não que o loiro fosse um santo, aliás estava longe de o ser, mas dessa vez Rony havia ultrapassado todos os limites, sendo até mesmo cruel em certos pontos.

- Acho que essa não é uma boa hora para discussões. - interveio Hermione, rapidamente, já prevendo que haveria uma briga feia entre os dois. E como já era de se esperar, a garota conseguiu mudar o foco das atenções. - Bem... para onde ele pode ter aparatado? Precisamos pensar rápido!

Todos se entreolharam, as palavras de Draco ecoando na consciência de cada um, minando qualquer possibilidade de raciocínio naquele momento. Era certo de que o loiro não era querido por nenhum deles ali, mas ouvir o ponto de vista de Draco os abalou, ao menos, não poderiam dizer que havia sido fácil para ele escolher ajudar Voldemort.

- Ele não tem pra onde ir. - lembrou Fred, cortando o silêncio.

- Só pode ter voltado para a Toca. - Jorge também parecia estar preocupado com o sumiço do loiro e coçava o queixo pensativo.

- Mas Malfoy não voltaria antes de nós, ele sabe que estaria se metendo em problemas ao chegar sozinho. - Harry tentou, analisando nervosamente a situação.

Todos se entreolhavam nervosos, esperando que alguém ali tivesse a solução escondida na manga das vestes e resolvesse mostrar de repente. A primeira a falar foi Hermione, que mais uma vez demonstrou a sua prudência.

- Não temos outra opção, Harry. Ou voltamos para a Toca e procuramos nos arredores até encontrá-lo ou... - Hemione fez uma pausa, olhando para os amigos como se dissesse "eu avisei que não iria dar certo". - Ou contamos o sr e a sra Weasley sobre o sumiço. _E_ sobre o show.

* * *

Draco praguejou pela enésima vez quando sentiu mais gotas caindo sobre seus cabelos. Nem mesmo a maldita chuva respeitava seus momentos de dor. Levantou-se e procurou outro lugar para se sentar, dentro da casinha repleta de artefatos trouxas do sr Weasley. O interior provavelmente havia sido enfeitiçado para guardar uma porção de quinquilharias, amontoadas num canto e também esparramadas pelo chão.

Se ajeitou em cima de uma caixa preta com um vidro meio côncavo na parte da frente, não conseguindo frear o pensamento maldoso em relação aos trouxas. Porque eles haveriam de querer um caixote com um vidro se não era possível enxergar nada através dele? Seria um daqueles tanques de guardar peixes, que os trouxas usavam para enfeitar os aposentos? Mas pra que tantos botões? Draco não entendia o porquê dos trouxas inventarem tantas coisas inúteis, mas enfim, porquê deveria se importar?

Suspirou cansado, imaginando como seria sua vida dali para frente. Com mil diabos, será que jamais teria paz? Queria apenas poder colocar a cabeça no travesseiro de noite tendo a certeza de que no dia seguinte acordaria como um bruxo normal, sem ter que se preocupar com o maldito Ministério ou com Voldemort. Gostaria de pelo menos ter certeza de que acordaria com sua cabeça em cima do pescoço.

Poderia fazer algo para ter sua antiga vida de volta? Daria qualquer coisa por um vira-tempo nesse momento. Sim, e ele então poderia voltar e consertar tudo. Ainda teria sua mãe à seu lado, deveria somente encontrar um bom lugar para se esconderem. Quem sabe uma ilha deserta, num paraíso tropical? Sua mãe se acostumaria ao visual bronzeado. Era tudo uma questão de tempo.

À quem estava tentando enganar, afinal de contas? Narcisa estava morta. E ele nem ao menos possuía condições de vingar a sua morte. Principalmente agora, que Draco literalmente ferrara com tudo. Maldito Weasley imundo, porque ele simplesmente não mordia aquela língua desgraçada e morria envenenado?

Sem que Draco se desse conta, um imenso nó se formou em sua garganta. O que faria agora? Pra _onde_ iria? E _como_ iria? Sentindo-se um idiota completo, deixou as lágrimas tímidas rolarem por sua face, satisfeito de estar escuro e por não ter à sua frente um espelho que pudesse mostrar o seu fracasso. _Fracasso_. O que poderia ser pior do que chorar pelo próprio fracasso? O que poderia ser mais humilhante?

Como se para provar a real existência de um enorme rancor por parte de Merlim para com Draco, a porta do pequeno casebre se abriu com um chiado estranho e assombroso, revelando a silhueta fina de alguém. Já estava quase amanhecendo, os primeiros raios de sol começavam a surgir e Draco pôde reconhecer quem acabava de entrar, fechando com delicadeza a porta atrás de si.

- Weasley, o que faz aqui? – perguntou ríspido, enxugando desajeitadamente as lágrimas enquanto tentava esconder o rosto, num gesto quase infantil. Draco fez uma anotação mental de evitar parecer tão tolo na frente da ruiva, embora não soubesse o porquê disso. Gina não respondeu, apenas continuou calada, encarando-o.

Contrariando todos os desejos de Draco naquele momento de humilhação e confusão, a menina se aproximou, andando vagarosamente e sentou-se à seu lado. Em seguida, num gesto inesperado para ele - e provavelmente para ela também -, levantou a mão direita e tocou sua face com suavidade.

Draco estremeceu ligeiramente e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Não sabia porque diabos havia permitido que a caçula Weasley o tocasse, afinal, deveria repudiá-la e sentir-se enojado à sua simples presença. Mas acabou descobrindo, para seu total desespero, que aquela menina tinha um certo poder sobre ele. O seu olhar era a forma suave de um Imperius.

Ele baixou o rosto e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem novamente de seus olhos, sentindo um misto de vergonha e desespero, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina as enxugava, sem nada dizer. Um pouco receosa, a ruiva escorregou a mão trêmula pelas costas de Draco e o envolveu em um desajeitado abraço. Ainda mais surpreso e sem saber o que fazer, Draco apenas continuou ali sentado, duro e ereto, deixando Gina com o total controle da situação.

_"Que seja assim, então... pelo menos dessa vez."_ - pensou, enquanto soltava um suspiro fraco, evitando com todas as forças a vontade de pousar a cabeça no ombro de Gina. Estava tão cansado de toda aquela pressão, de todas aquelas pessoas, só queria um pouco de paz e sossego. E por mais bizarro que pudesse parecer um Malfoy chorando nos braços de um Weasley, estava se sentindo... aconchegado.

Talvez estivesse enganado, mas poderia jurar que os insetos em seu estômago estavam festejando, quase podia ouví-los cantar. E estranhamente, percebeu que não se sentira assim quando a sra Weasley o abraçou. Talvez porque ela o apertou tanto que sufocou os pobres insetos, deixando-os sem ar e à beira da morte.

Ficaram calados durante algum tempo, Draco ficou imóvel como uma estátua de marfim logo depois que se afastaram. Preferia que ela tivesse prolongado o abraço, não saberia como agir depois disso. Deveria olhá-la nos olhos e agradecer pela atenção? Não mesmo. Afinal, ele não pedira à ruiva que viesse em seu socorro. Não pedira pelo abraço e nem mesmo desejara que isso acontecesse. Ou será que desejara? Gina percebeu o seu incômodo e quebrou o silêncio.

- Está melhor? – perguntou, tomando o cuidado de manter uma certa distância, mas algo em seu tom de voz dizia a ele que não era por medo ou asco.

Gina provavelmente era mestra em quebrar resistências. Draco sentiu-se invadido por algo novo, pela primeira vez desde que chegara à Toca, sentia-se à vontade. Não se sentiu acuado ou sem saber o que dizer. Percebeu que poderia dizer qualquer coisa à ela, que ela sempre o entenderia. E em seguida se sentiu terrivelmente estúpido por pensar algo tão idiota. Afinal, que diabos foi aquilo? Por que raios ela haveria de o entender sempre? Reprimiu a vontade repentina de afogar a voz de sua consciência e abriu um sorriso fraco, numa tentativa inútil de parecer o mesmo Draco Malfoy dos tempos de Hogwarts.

- Aproveitando esse meu momento de descontrole para tirar uma casquinha, Weasley? – o tom irônico saiu estranhamente forçado e ambos sorriram.

- Vá pro inferno, Malfoy! – Gina também tentou parecer a velha Ginevra Weasley, mas algo ali havia mudado completamente. Era como se a imensa barreira que separava o mundo dos Weasley e Malfoy tivesse acabado de cair. Pelo menos entre os dois. Não era o início de uma bela amizade ou algo do tipo, era apenas e somente a queda de uma barreira.

- Caso não tenha reparado, é onde eu tenho estado desde que saí de Hogwarts... - Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto cheio de teias de aranha, se dando conta de que finalmente teria que sair dali e enfrentar a situação.

- Vamos. – a ruiva chamou, se levantando e parando junto à portinhola de madeira. – Venha, é melhor irmos embora. Está uma confusão enorme lá fora, aurores e agentes do Ministério por todos os cantos, revirando tudo.

- Agentes do Ministério? - a voz de Draco saiu mais fina do que gostaria e ele pigarreou antes de continuar. - Como assim, porque eles estão aqui?

- Bem, eu não sei! - Gina respondeu, dando de ombros. - Nós chegamos aqui e nos deparamos com esse pequeno... hum, imprevisto. E então, decidimos nos separar para encontrá-lo e agora temos que procurar um lugar seguro pra você ficar até que tudo esteja resolvido. Não faço idéia do que está acontecendo, mas é o que eu pretendo descobrir, se você fizer o favor de me seguir!

- Você não acredita mesmo que um bando de adolescentes podem enganar o Ministério, não é? - Draco perguntou, assombrado com a possibilidade de ir para Azkaban.

- Escuta... - Gina olhou nos olhos do loiro, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, provavelmente na intenção de lhe passar confiança, o que não aconteceu. - Não posso te garantir que nós vamos conseguir driblar o Ministério, mas te dou a minha palavra que se algum deles partir para cima de você eu levanto a minha blusa para distraí-lo. E então você corre o mais rápido que conseguir, certo?

E então ele teve vontade de rir. E teve vontade, principalmente, de acertar a garota com o feitiço mais cruel que conhecia, por fazê-lo sentir vontade de rir em um momento como aquele. Aquela ruiva era maluca ou o quê?

Draco tinha certeza de que não era uma boa idéia colocar os pés para fora da cabana, deveria ficar e tentar sobreviver ali dentro por um tempo, se alimentando de ratos e bebendo a água da chuva pelas goteiras. Era um plano idiota e asqueroso, mas talvez pudesse dar certo e garantir a sua sobrevivência. Isso até o momento que o descobrissem ali.

Gina abriu um pouco a porta e espiou pela fresta. Depois olhou novamente para Draco que, soltando um suspiro nervoso, a acompanhou, sabendo que pelo menos não estaria tão sozinho assim dessa vez.

* * *

- Ouça Weasley, eu não sei quanto à você, mas eu não me sinto muito bem cuidando do jardim enquanto o céu desaba sobre minha cabeça e aurores perambulam por aí...

Gina bufou, enquanto arrancava mais montes de grama da lama e os jogava para o lado. A chuva havia diminuído um pouco, mas os jovens já estavam completamente encharcados, ambos tremendo de frio e nervosismo.

- Não seja burro, Malfoy! - Gina rolou os olhos e o encarou. - Estou procurando por uma entrada, Fred e Jorge construíram no verão passado o que eles chamaram de passagem secreta para a liberdade. Um túnel que corta o quintal da Toca, mas acaba na porta da cozinha. Tão estúpidos, começaram por onde estamos e quando chegaram à casa se depararam com os feitiços anti-intrusos, tendo que abortar a obra. Nós teríamos usado a passagem para ir ao show, sem ter que passar por todo aquele pedaço de terra vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas os gnomos... - Gina piscou algumas vezes e tornou a falar. - Enfim, o túnel acabou interditado por um tempo.

- Certo... - disse Draco com uma incredulidade crescente. - Mas a questão é: nós queremos ser vistos saltando da grama em frente à porta da cozinha? - e apontou na direção da porta, que estava ao longe, por trás de uma porção de belas árvores. Havia um grupo de pessoas ali e se Draco podia ver bem, pelo menos dois tinham cabeças vermelhas.

- Nós estaremos seguros no túnel. - Gina falou, sem acreditar muito bem em suas próprias palavras. - De qualquer forma, precisamos saber o que está acontecendo para saber como agir, as orelhas extensíveis de Fred e Jorge estão na Toca e não há nada mais a fazer, a não ser irmos até lá. - Draco a olhava como se nada do que a menina havia dito fizesse sentido. Ela não o culpava. - Olha, apenas... confie em mim, certo? Pode fazer isso?

Eles podiam ouvir as vozes alteradas ao longe. Não havia muito tempo para pensar ou planejar, qualquer vacilo e Draco estaria nas mãos do Ministério e dalli para frente, Azkaban seria sua nova morada. Talvez devesse correr o risco. Afinal, grifinórios eram mestres na arte de arrumar confusão, mas também eram bons em sair destas. Mas o que estava pensando? Grifinórios, bons em alguma coisa? A goteira em sua cabeça deveria tê-lo deixado doente.

Com um suspiro, Draco assentiu, ajudando Gina a procurar pela entrada da passagem. Fez questão de ignorar o sorriso no rosto da ruiva quando o viu ajoelhado no gramado cheio de lama.

Gina o chamou com um _psssit_, ou algo do tipo, quando conseguiu encontrar a 'passagem' e fez sinal para que Draco que entrasse com ela. Era um buraco mal-feito no meio da grama, que exalava um cheiro de terra molhada e mofo. Se Draco tinha alguma certeza em sua vida, era de que_ jamais_ entraria ali.

- O que está esperando? Um convite por escrito? - Gina indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não espera mesmo que eu entre aí, não é Weasley? - Draco quis sorrir diante do ridículo da situação, mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi seguir a maldita caçula Weasley quando ela lhe deu as costas e se aventurou na pequena passagem.

A "escada" era tão estreita e apertada que o loiro teve que descer praticamente sentado. Amaldiçoando até a última geração Weasley, por terem construído algo tão precário e mal-acabado, Draco andou agachado por todo o caminho, sentindo o ar lhe faltar à cada dois passos.

Gina ameaçou levar a varinha do loiro consigo se Draco insistisse novamente em usá-la para conjurar uma bolha de ar ao redor de sua cabeça. Ela lhe disse que eles deveriam permanecer caminhando sem usar nenhum tipo de magia, pois poderiam ser descobertos pelos agentes e aurores, graças a alguns dos feitiços de proteção que haviam na Toca.

Em um ponto, o túnel se dividiu em dois. A ruiva parou por um instante e tomando fôlego, optou pelo caminho da direita.

- Bem, se não me falha a memória, esse aqui vai dar no canteiro ao lado da porta da cozinha. O outro foi feito pelos gnomos, não faço a menor idéia de onde termina. - Gina explicou, evitando parecer em dúvida sobre qual caminho tomar. Draco praguejou. - Quando cheguei, vi Percy conversando com papai bem ao lado, talvez possa nos servir de alguma coisa.

- E quem diabos é Percy? - perguntou Draco, já no seu habitual mal-humor, sem muito interesse pela resposta.

- Percy é um dos meus irmãos... - Gina tinha um leve tom de rancor na voz, mas passou despercebido a Draco, que não conseguiu frear a gozação.

- Claro, como se todos pudessem ter vindo ao casamento, como não pensei nisso antes? Não haveria lugares suficientes para hospedá-los...

- Eu não entendo como você ainda pode ser tão estúpido! - Gina parou de chofre, se virando apenas para encará-lo e fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

Draco parou também, analisando as palavras da menina que estava à sua frente, à espera de uma resposta. Ele deveria ter mudado? Deveria agora, ser bom e educado com as pessoas? Deveria tentar ser agradável e deixar passar piadinhas como essa? E acima de tudo, deveria tentar ser mais parecido com Harry Potter? Passou a mão pelo cabelo, jogando os fios ensopados para trás.

- A situação entre... - _nós? _Draco iria dizer, mas parou a tempo, quase tapando ridiculamente a boca com uma das mãos e em seguida recomeçou a falar, procurando manter a voz firme. - A situação mudou, mas eu ainda sou o mesmo... espero que algum dia você entenda isso.

A ruiva cerrou os punhos e deu-lhe as costas mais uma vez. Draco seguiu-a, sentindo-se estranho por tê-la magoado. Algo como uma pontada no estômago.

- Ah! E fique atento aos gnomos, eles não costumam ser muito tolerantes em seus domínios.

- Perfeito! Não tem como ficar melhor! - disse Draco, tirando uma minhoca de seu ombro, resistindo ao impulso de jogar no cabelo de Gina.

Ao que tudo indicava, Gina parecia ter tomado o caminho certo, pois estavam parados em frente a uma escadinha com um alçapão ao topo. A ruiva abriu a pequena bolsa que trazia consigo, colada ao corpo, tirando de lá uma espécie de canudo grosso de madeira.

- Peguei isso de Fred, ele usou no show para soprar um pedaço de pergaminho com o endereço da Toca no palco. - esclareceu. Draco lhe deu um olhar de incredulidade e Gina continuou. - Pois é, foi nessa hora que a baterista se engasgou com algo e elas fizeram um intervalo.

A ruiva encaixou com cuidado o canudo no vão do alçapão, derrubando terra em cima de suas vestes. Não era muito, mas ao menos quebrava o galho, de onde estavam era o máximo que poderia ser feito para escutar algo e graças aos ânimos alterados, era suficiente para que entendessem.

Contrariando as expectativas de Gina e de Draco, a conversa que se seguia nada tinha a ver com o loiro, ou ao menos, não agora.

- Percy, não sei o que está tramando, mas pode ter certeza de que não irei poupar esforços para descobrir, e quando isso acontecer, peça a Merlim que lhe ajude, pois não irei acobertar um filho meu que se entregou às trevas! - a voz de Artur era grave, mas não ameaçadora, havia um tom de súplica nas palavras.

- Pois eu ainda lhe mostrarei a que vim, meu pai. - a ferocidade com que Percy se dirigia a seu pai fez o coração de Gina se apertar por um momento. - Vamos embora, senhor Ministro. Não há mais nada a se fazer aqui.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de um longo tempo sem atualizar, aqui estou eu novamente. Espero que me perdoem pela demora e por mais que eu tente me justificar, sei que nada seria suficiente, pois também detesto esperar, rs...

O que dizer? Bom, a fic está evoluindo, esse foi o primeiro passo em direção ao action D/G! Espero que tenham gostado!

Não me abandonem, e deixem reviews com seus tomates, ovos, ou elogios, se for o caso!

Muito obrigada a todos que estavam aguardando e não desistiram de esperar. Fica registrado aqui o meu sincero agradecimento!!!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


End file.
